SALVAME
by marianasofia
Summary: Kaname deja libre a Yuuki,al saber que no es feliz.En un mundo nuevo empieza de nuevo, ahi el pasado dormido despierta y cuentas pendientes se saldan .Esta historia comienza apartir donde termina el anime.Rated M por capitulos futuros.kaname/oc,yuuki/Zero
1. Chapter 1 sumido en los recuerdos

1**Disclaimer:Vampire Knight pertenece Matsuri Hino,quien tiene todo los derechos a la historia y sus personajes:asi que esto no pretende bajo ningun concepto lucrarse u obtener beneficio alguno mas que el mero historia es una version completamente libre que no desea parecerse a ningun otro fanfic respentando asi la creatividad de cada quien,y empieza apartir del capitulo 46 del manga que es donde mas o menos termino la version del anime,es ahi donde quiero retomar la historia.**.

**Salvame...**

**Capitulo 1**

Las calles de la ciudad cosmopolita ,estaban llenas de gente,el ruido de los carros era ensordecedor y las luces de neon dejaban aturdido a cualquiera...Pero el no era un cualquiera, a el eso no le perturbaba en lo mas minimo,metio sus manos en su gabardina de lana inglesa negra y camino hacia el interior del parque central,aquel andar pausado ,seguro,denotaba la elegancia en cada paso, la clase era evidente a los ojos de cualquier simple humano,aunque quisiera no podia pasar desapercibido, mucho menos su acompañante que parecia disfrutar mucho de las miradas femeninas que lo devoraban o las miradas de envidia de los hombres que lo miraban con la vista baja mezcla de celos y rabia por no ser como el,, al rubio eso le divertia alimentaba su ego y su aire de el hombre de cabellos negros era completamente indiferente a eso:

-"Puedes regrasarte a la casa si asi lo deseas Hanabusa"-dijo con aquella voz pasiva y ronca

-"No te preocupes, dije que te acompañaria y lo hare..para mi es un placer...sabes hice contacto con los corredores de bolsa que me pediste,me dijeron que hay una buena oportunidad ....."-hablaba el rubio pero fue interrumpido por un ademan de la mano del pura sangre:

-"Agradezco tu compañia...pero si en verdad deseas quedarte aqui,no me hables...quiero pensar...."-dijo Kaname Kuran el poderoso pura sangre que hacia tres años habia puesto fin a una guerra que amenazaba la paz de todos

-"Pero...kaname....no deberias otra vez ...este....sumergirte en dolorosos recuerdos....no te hace bien.."-se atrevio a decir Aido,cerrando los ojos esperando la reprimenda,pero en su lugar solo escucho la mueca de una media risa

-"Hmmm,no te preocupes ...a veces es bueno recordar para rectificar por que estamos aqui..."-eso fue lo unico que dijo, dio media vuelta y siguio su camino.

Se adentraba hacia la parte mas espesa del parque,eran las 10 de la noche y cuando unos salian por la inmensa oscuridad ,el se adentraba para estar solo,para despejar su mente,el viento movia los negros cabellos y sus ojos vino tinto,recorrian extensamene el lugar para asegurarse que no quedase nadie que los puediera interrumpir, al menos a el....Se sento en la una banca,ahi donde no entraba rayo de luz alguna ,refugiado entre las sombras era como le gustaba estar, el rubio se sento a su lado, guardando silencio,desde hacia 3 años se habia convertido en su sombra ocupando el lugar de Takuma,sin que se lo pidiera Aido habia decidido seguirlo a donde fuera,la admiracion ,el respeto y sobre todo el cariño sincero que sentia hacia su lider, lo hacian seguirlo sin explicacion necesaria, y eso Kaname Kuran lo agradecia,no lo decia pero en el fondo lo agradecia infinitamente,asi como tambien el resto de los jovenes que una vez compartieron los dormitorios de la luna,en la academia Cross ahora ya unos adultos,habian tomado la misma desicion que Aido,seguir a kuran hasta el fin del mundo si fuese preciso,todo era debido a la lealtad libre que le profesaban la estimacion por aquel lider que habia sacrificado mucho por una convivencia pacifica entre humanos y vampiros,aquel lider que sin decir nada se habia sacrificado por amor y aun lo hacia...ellos lo seguirian sin que el se los pidiese.

Kaname se hundio en la oscuridad de esa noche que parecia fria,ventaja de ser vampiro que no pescaria una pulmonia asi como asi,podia nadar desnudo si quisiera en medio del lago y la temperatura a punto de congelacion y nada pasaria,ahi en medio de la lobrega oscuridad fijo su mirada para ensimismarse en sus recuerdos.:

**Tres años atras:**

_Una vez en la mansion Kuran donde se habia refugiado,ya mas calmados pasaban los dias,Kaname apesar de desear tanto su sangre ,y necesitarla no se atreveria nunca a tomarla sin su consentimiento,todo eso tendria que salir de ella misma por voluntad propia...tanto la amaba! Que nunca,nunca la obligaria a hacer algo que ella no quisiese:_

_-Onisama....por que tanta inquietud?por que consumes las pastillas esas en esa forma? En esas cantidades?-pregunto inocentemente Yuuki_

_-"Por que...si no puedo beber de ti...necesito algo que me sostenga ...casi no tengo fuerzas...."-dijo Kaname tratando de sonar lo mas calmado que pudiese para no asustarla._

_-"Puedes hacerlo...yo quiero....toma de mi lo que necesites...."-dijo sin dudar Yuuki_

_-"No si no estas segura de lo que haces...y aun asi... estas segura de tu decision de haberme seguido hasta aqui?"-volvio a preguntar Kaname,deseando en el fondo que ella le diera la respuesta que esperaba..._

_-"Sssi...si ...estoy segura..."-dijo medio titubenado Yuuki_

_kaname sintio una punzada fuerte en su corazon,ese instante de duda..._

_lo mortificaria por los dias venideros...._

_-"Kaname por favor...deseo que te pongas bien....toma de mi sangre...toma lo que necesites...."-y ella se acerco a el dispuesta a todo, le debia mucho,le debia el estar viva...el que todos ellos ,su papa sus amigos....Zero....Zero...estuvieran bien...Zero...otra vez su nombre retumbaba en sus sentidos......_

_Kaname se acerco al blanco y delicado cuello de Yuuki,algo que habia esperado hacer por 10 largos y angustiantes años, al fin se le harian realidad...al fin ella seria de el para toda la eternidad, como debia de ser....mojo sus labios, y luego lamio delicadamente el cuello de la joven justo en el lado izquierdo...ella se estremecio en sus brazos y ahi como dos finas agujas rompieron lentamente la piel de seda de la joven virgen....con todas sus fuerzas trataba de mantener firme su auto control,no debia asustarla,ni lastimarla....que ella no se sintiera obligada en hacer algo que no deseara al fin hundio completamente sus colmillos en la joven que era lo mas preciado para el,bebio despacio,con calma,saboreando cada sorbo para llenarse completamente de su escensia de su ser.....una lagrima de cristal caia de los ojos marrones de Yuuki, una lagrima muda,hacia acto de presencia diciendo a gritos la disyuntiva de su corazon,pero no estaba sola en su dolor....otra lagrima muda se asomo timidamente en los ojos borgoña del principe....lo supo....ahi se dio cuenta que ella no seria de el al menos completamente....reprimio su dolor y con calma termino su tarea...bebio del elixir que necesitaba para recuperar todas sus fuerzas, lo unico que el rojo remedio no haria seria sanar el corazon que ahora se le despedazaba en miles de fragmentos despacio saco sus blancas agujas y lamio con cuidado para cerrar las pequeñas aberturas......volviendo a tomar su actitud calmada le dio un abrazo tierno,aunque en realidad lo que el queria era meterla dentro de su pecho y guardarla ahi para siempre que nunca se fuera de su lado..._

_Los dias se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses....tres para ser exactos, Aido se habia reunido con ellos para ayudar a Yuuki en su preparacion junto a el tambien habian llegado Shiki y Rima...era como si el mundo de la joven Yuuki habia sido reemplazado ahora por esos seres que emanaban elegancia y sofisticacion por donde iban, ahora le asfixiaban , pero ella trataba de poner todo de su parte para encajar en ese nuevo mundo al que habia sido expuesta, por voluntad propia pero aun le costaba trabajo...._

_-"Onisama...quiero hablarte......"-pregunto timidamente Yuuki al entrar al despacho de Kaname....._

_-"Dime ?"-dijo Kaname sonriendo con esa forma que solo le sonreia a ella...pero aun en su corazon estaba la daga clavada del saber que ella no lo amaba al menos como el esperaba..._

_-"Se que es mi ....-suspiro hondo-se que es mi deber ...darte todo de mi....no solo mi sangre....que nuestros padres me guardaron para ti ,que asi debe de ser que tu y yo...pues ...que tu y yo estemos...digamos ...juntos"-las palabras le eran dificil de salir,ella no queria pensar que tenia que estar de alguna manera con el aunque antes ella hubiese dado todo por que fuese asi, ahora todo era distinto,era su hermano, al menos en el mundo de los humanos,y ella habia experimentado otro tipo de amor... aquel que en silencio se te va metiendo y no te das cuenta hasta que estas frente a el....y no sabia que tan dispuesta podria estar para cumplir su deber._

_-"Acaso la tarea te resulta tan odiosa mi niña preciosa.....?"-pregunto con dulzura Kaname_

_-"No ! No es es eso!!! es que yo...pues no se ...no soy experta" en esos casos....pero para mi es un gusto cumplir el deseo de nuestros padres...ademas tu..tu siempre has hecho todo por mi...me has cuidado y protegido siempre ahi....ya es hora de que haga algo por ti...."-trato de sonar convencida Yuuki_

_Kaname se levanto de su silla y se dirigio hacia ella,paso su mano por el pequeño rostro,lo contemplo con cariño,pero con una inmensa tristeza que se balanceaba sobre su cabeza como espada justiciera....habia llegado el momento:_

_-"Esperame aqui Yuuki,ya regreso..."-le dijo Kaname despidiendose de ella con un beso en la frente._

_Ahi la dejo por unos buenos 25 minutos....ella estaba ansiosa,pensaba que Kaname le habia tomado la palabra,seria acaso que iba a despachar a toda la gente para que ellos se quedasen solos?...Acaso no era eso lo que debia pasar entre una pareja..?Pero ella aun tenia muchas dudas, miedos, su lado humano reclamaba a Zero... su lado vampirico le decia que su deber era estar con Kaname...que asi tenia que ser...._

_El entro con algo en la mano,con una sonrisa triste le extendio lo que llevaba a Yuuki:_

_-"Que es esto?"-dijo sorprendida al ver un sobre blanco que contenia dinero y un boleto,de tren..._

_-"Mi amada niña...eres lo mas valioso que tengo...por ti daria hasta mi vida si fuese necesario....te amo y eso no va a cambiar...pero nunca , nunca te obligaria ha estar conmigo por deber...."-dijo Kaname con la voz calmada pero en el fondo un hilo de tristeza se ahogaba en la garganta_

_-"Pero ...Kaname...yo.....tengo que estar contigo....."-dijo Yuuki desconsertada_

_-"Lo ves.....__debes__...__tienes__....no ,asi no quiero que te quedes conmigo...no sabiendo que en tu corazon es otro al que deseas libremente ,sin el deber de por medio, hmm..mi pequeña, en la sangre no hay secretos...y lo supe ahi....que lo amas...que tu lado humano esta sufriendo por el...que tu otro lado te dice que estes conmigo...pero yo te amo demasiado como para obligarte a estar aqui...no puedo consentir que estes conmigo pensando en otro! Que cumplas el deseo de nuestros padres de estar juntos para siempre... pero que en tu interior no sea a mi a quien veas cuando este contigo,que cuando te bese no sean mis labios los que desees que te besen, eso no ....eso no...."-finalizaba el con la voz llena de dolor pero su rostro se esforzaba por aparentar resignacion._

_-"Kaname no es lo que piensas....tengo dudas pero ...no ...porf avor no me abandones..."-dijo Yuuki sorprendida por la repentina desicion de Kaname_

_-"No pequeña, no te abandono...es por tu bien que una vez mas te dejo libre para decidir lo que quieras hacer con tu vida....yo estare siempre cuidandote de lejos pero ahi cuando me necesites....se muy feliz...se feliz por ambos...por nuestros padres....en nombre de ellos te dejo que seas muy feliz con lo que tu decidas...."-le dijo con la tristeza reflejada en los ojos._

_-"kaname ....a donde vas?"-dijo ella al notar que el traia puesta su gabardina de viaje..._

_-"Me ire lejos...tengo que arreglar unos asuntos...ire al occidente...ahi vivire al menos por un tiempo...pero siempre estare al pendiente de ti, ya hable con Cross para dejarle saber que iras para alla ,le explique todo y el entendio perfectamente.....y el tambien esta alla....regreso a la academia..."-afirmo Kaname_

_-El?...el esta alla en casa ,otra vez..."-dijo Yuuki sin notar con el entusiasmo que habia dicho esto ultimo,cosa que le confirmaba una vez mas a Kaname lo que habia sabido :que ella amaba a Zero...._

_-"Bien...cuidate mucho pequeña y ya sabes ...debes ser feliz...muy feliz......."-dijo el dando asi por terminada la dolorosa se quedo quieta,sentia que debia salir tras el, no dejarlo marchar, sabia que el la necesitaba,que todo lo que el habia hecho por ella ahora habia sido en vano ,por que el renuncio a estar con ella, pero por otro lado...una ventana se abria...: a regresar donde ella se sentia pertenecer...en su mente solo unos ojos tristes ,color grises casi violeta se apoderaban de su pensamiento...._

_Tiempo actual:_

Sumido en los recuerdos del pasado,pensando en lo acertado de su decision, por muy dolorosa que esta habia sido, era lo que debia ,sabia que ella estaba bien,ella era feliz y eso de alguna forma le daba tranquilidad,amarga satisfaccion de saber que su sacrificio no habia sido en vano...que aquel bastardo ex humano la hacia feliz...el era el dueño de su corazon de sus besos,de su cuerpo y de su alma hasta de la sangre de ella, el Zero kiryu!.En eso estaba, maldiciendo aquel ser tan despreciable para el por haberle robado el amor de su adorada Yuuki cuando una energia fuerte lo saco de su mundo...:

-"Que es eso?"-dijo Aido alarmado

-"No lo se...es como: ...dolor....angustia...alguien mas esta aqui...."-dijo Kaname seguro de lo que sentia

-"Sera acaso otro vampiro...algun nivel E ...no no puede ser un nivel E...mas bien algo mas...alto...y no es un humano...ellos no tienen esa energia tan fuerte...."-dijo el genio de Aido

-"Tienes razon...vamos...."-y levantandose Kaname apresuro el paso,siguiendo con sus agudos sentidos de donde venia aquella fuerza ..a sus finos oidos llegaron unos lamentos, un llanto angustiado,dolor,mucho dolor, desesperacion, una mezcla de energias que realmente agobiarian a cualquiera ,hasta el, aun con toda su fuerza no logro hacerse inmune a sentir aquellos sentimientos tan tristes....en lo claro en el medio de el puente que cruzaba el lago vio la silueta de una mujer....agudizo su vista y distiguio que de ella salia toda esa energia... lloraba sin parar...subio al borde del puente y se sento ahi...en sus manos sostenia una daga bastante grande por lo que pudo ver, ella lloraba desconsoladamente... no lograba decifrar bien los pensamientos,la razon por que estaba en ese estado... solo percibia nitidamente todos los sentimientos que la rodeaban...la vio empuñar la daga contra si...Aido en ese momento dejo ir una corriente helada ,para ver si lograba paralizar la accion de la mujer, pero no lo logro!,extraño porque ahora sabia que no era un vampiro....pero...por que no tenia efecto en ella..como lo tendria con cualquier humana? Kaname en fraccion de segundos se puso detras de la mujer...con su fuerza logro quitarle aquella daga....y tocandole la cabeza la hizo perder el sentido...ahi quedo la mujer rendida en los brazos de Kaname kuran.

Con sumo cuidado,la llevo lejos del aquel puente Aido tomo la daga y la observo con detenimiento....

-"Interesante...muy interesante ,no habia visto esto en años..."-dijo contemplando cada detalle de aquella plata con simbolos engrabados en el asa,y en un lado tenia una enorme piedra lunar, mas raro aun..., la tomo con cuidado y siguio a Kaname hasta un banco que habia cerca del puente

-"Que crees que le habra pasado?"-pregunto Aido

-"No lo se...por que alguien querria acabar con su vida....?Por que la energia que tiene es tan fuerte asi...no es un vampiro de eso estoy seguro...pero inclusive su cuerpo esta tibio,hace frio y el viento esta soplando fuerte, pero ella esta tibia..._"-_pregunto Kaname a un Aido que por primera vez se quedaba mudo a las preguntas , no sabia que contestar:

-"Sera mejor que nos vallamos"-atino a decir el noble rubio

-"Debemos llevarla con nosotros...podria ser que quiera hacerse daño de nuevo"-dijo el pura sangre a su amigo.

-"Y si nos metemos en problemas...tal vez se de cuenta quienes somos..nos haga un escandalo...o pida dinero..estos humanos son locos..."-Aido habia recuperado su habitual parloteo...y disparaba palabras por segundo

-"No te apures Hanabusa....no pasara nada de eso..."-y tomando a la mujer nuevamente en sus largos brazos caminaron aprisa de regreso a su automovil,afortunadamente nadie los vio.

Llegaron pronto a la casa que estaba situada en los Hampton una hermosa mansion se habia convertido en el refugio de tan ilustre linaje ,ahora el poderoso pura sangre Kuran y los otros nobles que lo acompañaban vivian en ella . Nueva York fue el lugar escogido para huir del fantasma de Yuuki,desde ahi ahora manejaba todos sus negociosde la familia kuran,tambien controlaba todo el nuevo consejo,la nueva sociedad de cazadores, y hacia nuevas relaciones con los vampiros que vivian en occidente,de los cuales poco se sabia ,ya que ellos por lo menos vivian mas discretamente y de manera pacifica.

Con aquel cuidado que lo caracteriza coloco a la mujer que aun dormia profundamente,en la habitacion de huespedes,tal vez el haberla hecho dormir era lo mejor que alguien habia hecho por ella, vestia un pantalon negro y una camisa blanca cubierta por una chaqueta verde olivo, un atuendo nada femenino en si era completamente sencillo,casi masculino,le quito los zapatos unas botas militares,viejas que llevaba,trato que se sintiera lo mas comoda posible, no le quitaria la ropa, pues eso no era de un caballero pero al menos la chaqueta y los zapatos...se miraba tranquila....,observo detenidamente el rostro de la mujer ahora a la luz,era hermosa,el cabello aunque desaliñado pero era tan negro como el ala de un cuervo,sus facciones finas con una boca perfectamente delineada ,un aroma que apesar de su facha era muy agradable,olia natural,a campo....raro para una ciudad como Nueva York ,donde las mujeres usan las fragancias mas exquisitas,la mujer lentemente abrio los ojos y observo detenidamente a Kaname unos ojos verdes oscuros se asomaron debilmente entre las pestañas espesas , por unos segundos sostuvo la mirada ante los ojos borgoña que la observaban y los volvio a cerrar...parecia estar cansada,como si en verdad necesitaba ese sueño reparador que el pura sangre le habia concedido .Kaname paso sus dedos largos delineando el rostro,al que encontro sorprendentemente suave terso, limpio de toda impuresa ,tan tibio...invitador a ser besado.

-"Traje esto..a lo mejor cuando despierte tenga hambre.."-dijo Aido al entrar a la habitacion ,traia una bandeja con un vaso de leche y un emparedado, tambien traia la daga con la que habian encontrado a la sorprendio al mirarla mas detenidamente ahora a la luz.

-"Es una mujer muy bella ...-"Dijo en voz alta olvidandose por un momento que Kaname estaba alli

-"Si lo es....pero su alma carga una inmensa pena..es lo unico que puedo percibir..y eso para que lo traes?"-dijo Kaname al ver la daga en la bandeja

-"Esto... queria enseñarte..los simbolos de esta arma...no son de cualquier humano comun y corriente...por lo poco que averigue dando una hojeada rapidamente en mis libros de historia...esto pertenece a una familia poderosa, no vampiros...pero si digamos i que hechizeros"-dijo el geniecito de Hanabusa

-"Dejame ver..."- y tomando la daga observo detenidamente lo que Aido habia explicado vio los simbolos que seguro habia visto antes,pero no se acordaba bien,vio los detalles la enorme piedra lunar que estaba a un lado...

-"Sera mejor que nos retiremos y la dejemos descansar seguro que mañana despierta y ahi le preguntaremos quien es y de donde saco esto..."-dijo finalmente Kaname y dejando el arma de nuevo en la bandeja ,salieron ambos hombres del cuarto el estaba seguro que ella no intenteria nada ,el cansancio era evidente y ella no tenia fuerzas para nada.

Al dia siguiente al levantarse todos en la casa digamos que hora vampirica..eran las 3 de la tarde Aido toco a la puerta de la habitacion donde estaba la mujer descansando pero no obtuvo respuesta...-"sera que sigue durmiendo?"-se pregunto,Abrio la puerta y no la encontro, habia comido por que no habia quedado nada en la bandeja,tambien la daga habia desaparecido, solo encontro una nota en la misma servilleta que le habia proporcionado para la comida ahi decia nada mas:

-"Gracias...."


	2. Chapter 2 inesperado encuentro

**Salvame **

**cap 2**

Habian pasado dos semanas desde el incidente del parque, ninguno de los dos tanto Aido como Kaname habia vuelto a mencionar nada de lo sucedido aquella extraña seria un dia ajetreado, Kaname se tenia que reunir con la lider de la comunidad vampirica en Sorokin,una dama de reputacion intachable y que toda la comunidad respetaba ,era bien sabido la gran sabiduria que esta mujer poseia,un alma vieja que atrevazaba los siglos y que era bien discreta en su proceder,cuando Kaname llego a la ciudad de Nueva York la señora en cuestion habia sido bien hospitalaria y sin pensarlo dos veces dio una bienvenida sincera al principe Kuran,se puso a su entera disposicion y le explico cada cosa de la comunidad de occidente,Kaname sabia que en ella tendria una buena aliada en su lucha por una convivencia pacifica. Pero este dia ella le habia mandado a llamar habia algo de alarma en su voz y Kaname no dudo en acudir de inmediato a la cita:

-"Madame Sorokin...a que debo la premura de esta reunion?"-dijo Kaname al estar solo en el despacho de la pudiente dama.

-"Mi querido Lord...me han llegado noticias no muy buenas,pero que no estan aun confirmadas,se dice que alguien de oriente, que usted conoce, esta intententando tomar posecion del nuevo consejo...que se ha aliado con gente que la ayudaria y que le seria muy util para poder derrumbar todo lo que en este tiempo usted a logrado, es una sangre pura....asi como usted seguro la conoce,se llama Sara Shirabuki...."-finalizo la elegante mujer en su rostro se miraba cierta preocupacion, una guerra seria algo muy negativo para ellos, aparte de las vidas que podrian estar en peligro

-Sara....acaso madame sabe con quienes se esta aliando ella?"-pregunto Kaname con solemnidad

-"No lo tengo bien seguro pero si se...que son brujos...ahora no se que tipo de brujos estamos hablando,no todos tienen la fuerza suficiente que ella necesitaria pero si ella es inteligente buscara decendientes de los hechizeros de oriente medio, aquellos que son los que guardan el poder de hace milenios...pero espero de corazon que no sea asi...esa alianza podria ser fatal para todos"-decia Sophia

-"Algo he sabido de esa gente pero tengo entendido que todos habian muerto...o al menos desaparecido...pero con Sara no se puede tomar nada por seguro ...debemos actuar rapido..."-dijo Kaname pensando en la gravedad del asunto y mas que su amada Yuuki no estuviese en peligro,seguro que el ex humano la protegeria pero de eso tendria que asegurarse...tendria que avisar a kaien Cross, Yagari, ese ser tan despreciable...pero tendria que contar con ellos.

-"Mi Lord le propongo que su primer movimiento sea ir a este sitio: este lugar es un club de caballeros....."-iniciaba Sophia

-"Club de caballeros....?!"-dijo Kaname un tanto sorprendido

-"No como usted piensa...este es un restaurante tiene uno que otro entretenimiento pero le aseguro que de buen gusto , ahi se reunen gente muy exclusiva entre ellos claro, nuestra gente....el dueño es Samuel Jurasek,un noble rumano que tiene conexiones con mucha pero mucha gente...si alguien puede ayudarnos con la informacion es el...y quien sabe talvez le sorprenda el lugar"-dijo sugestivamente la dama.

-"Gracias Madame...agradezco mucho su lealtad y el saber que al igual que yo desea que exista paz entre las razas....pero siento contradecirla en algo: no creo que encuentre algo interesante en tan ilustre club"-finalizo Kaname

-"Quien sabe mi Lord...el destino es bien extraño ..."-finalizo la madame...

Al salir Kaname contacto a Hanabusa, al cual le pidio que trajera consigo a Senri y Akatsuki, queria informarles lo que estaba sucediendo y tomaria ventaja de ir a ese lugar, aunque los otros acostumbraban a ir por todos los clubes y lugares de moda, Kaname encontraba eso como una perdida de tiempo, una vez los habia acompañado, para salir del lugar a la media hora de haber llegado! le fastidiaba a veces como las mujeres en cuestion de minutos se podian arrojar a los brazos de cualquier extraño, sin precaver lo que pudiese pasar, la musica ,el humo del cigarro no eran de su agrado asi que preferia la soledad de su despacho .....

Llegaron a la direccion acordada menos mal que todos eran de una puntualidad impecable y cuando Kaname arrivaba al sitio los demas tambien lo hacian. Entraron al lugar que realmente se miraba acogedor, no como Kaname lo habia imaginado, era un realmente como un club: elegante, decorado de madera fina con colores neutros en las paredes,cuadros de artistas conocidos, sillas con mesitas de ajedrez ,mas adelante un bar muy surtido, a un lado una variedad extensa de libros y revistas mas al fondo era la parte del restaurante ahi estaban las mesas colocadas alrededor de una pequeña tarima, todo el ambiente era sobrio, clasico,para Kaname fue bastante agradable la sorpresa, a un lugar asi se podia acostumbrar a visitar con frecuencia al entrar un mozo bien vestido salio al encuentro de cuarteto de jovenes,estos requirieron hablar con el señor Jurasek , y sin mas el mozo los condujo a la oficina de este justo detras del bar:

Ahi Kaname se encontro con un sujeto de cabello blanco y de porte elegante algo regordete con una camisa blanca remangada y pantalones grises:el hombre cuando advirtio la presencia del grupo de inmediato se levanto solícito de su escritorio:

-"Mi lord....es un honor tenerlo aqui en mi humilde lugar de trabajo...madame Sorokin me dijo que vendria, tambien me hablo del ..."asunto"-dijo el hombre con solemenidad y arrastrando su pesado acento rumano

-"Bien agradezco su bienvenida Jurasek,necesito saber antes que nada ,que se sabe de la alianza que esta formando Sara...es muy peligroso que ella encuentre algun nexo de los decendientes de los hechizeros de oriente medio...queda alguno aun..."-dijo Kaname directo al grano.

-"Lamentablemente si mi Lord...queda la familia real, decendientes directos, como segun se la profecia de esta gente, tienen a un heredero de los poderes de la tierra como le dicen ellos...nacieron dos decendientes de la familia real y uno es el elegido,estuvieron en exilio por muchos años huyendo de aqui para alla pero no se sabe con exactitud donde estan actualmente...pero parece que Sara si lo sabe y que tiene un pacto con una de las decendientes..."-dijo de un solo golpe Samuel con la informacion que Kaname temia que fuese verdad.

-"Y que mas...esta hechizera es la que posee estos poderes que tanto hablan? Acaso es tan fuerte asi lo que pueden hacer?"-urgia Kaname

-"Pues segun se, si es bastante el daño que pueden provocar si esos talentos son usados para el mal, ahora si esta mujer es la que los posee...no lo se a ciencia cierta , pero si le prometo mi Lord que puedo mandar a averiguar tengo muchos contactos con gente del pueblo ese ,en menos de 2 semanas le tendre resultados mi Señor"-dijo solicito Samuel

-"Le agradezco de antemano todo lo que pueda hacer por esta causa Samuel y por favor deje de tratarme con tanta reverencia , es un tanto incomodo"-dijo Kaname con sencillez.

-"Gracias mi Señor por la confianza,pero jamas olvidare que por usted hace muchos siglos atras ,mi familia se salvo...tal vez usted no lo recuerde ahora pero yo si, y le estoy eternamente agradecido"-dijo con gesto humilde Samuel inclinado un poco la cabeza

-"En verdad no lo recuerdo, pero no tienes nada que agradecer, al menos yo soy el que agradece la lealtad y la buena voluntad de gente como usted"-dijo dando una palmada en el hombro del viejo

-"Mi lord si desea , me haria el honor de quedarse a almorzar en este humilde lugar , tambien es bueno que todos esten enterados que usted esta en "todas"si me entiende...quedese a disfrutar un poco de un buen vino..un buen almuerzo y un buen entretenimiento..."-dijo Samuel indicando con un gesto de la mano la direccion a las mesas

-"Claro que si nos encantaria ...!"-interrumpia Hanabusa , sin pensar que a Kaname esas cosas le tenian si cuidado

-"Esta bien...me quedo...."-dijo Kaname saliendo fuera de la oficina y dando asi de pasadita un golpe en la cabeza de Aido que sintio como un escalofrio le recorria la medula pensando en lo imprudente que acaba de ser.

Una vez saliendo Kaname diviso a un grupo de empleados ,entre ellos una chica aparecia con una larga trenza negra , vestida sencillamente como una de las meseras, parecia que argumentaba con otra chica que estaba envuelta en una bata , en eso intervino Samuel presto a atender esos menesteres domesticos entre empleados, Kaname no pudo distinguir bien la cara de la chica pero algo llamaba su atencion:

-"Sammy no quiero que la pongas en el mismo escenario que yo..menos que le des tanta importancia ..."-chillaba la pelirroja de la bata.

-"Suficiente Janet!....Selenne debe estar ahi y punto ! Se que tienes un contrato pero aunque te moleste Selenne es la favorita de los clientes asi que te guste o no la dejaras bailar contigo y que haga su parte! Estamos!"-dijo Samuel dando por terminada la querella.

Ya no pudo escuchar mas,la otra chica no emitio ni una sola palabra y desaparecio entre el monton de empleados que se aglomeraban detras de la barra y rumbo a la cocina u otros sitios del local

-"Kaname que piensas de todo lo que nos dijo ese hombre?"-interrumpio Akatsuki los pensamientos del purasangre

-"Es inquietante....tenemos que actuar inteligentemente si queremos detener a Sara antes que ella consiga lo que se propone"-dijo Kaname brevemente

-"Y estos hechizeros de que tanto hablan quienes son?"-interrumpio Senri

-"Antes que nada ,te agradezco Shiki que estes aqui, quiero ser honesto en mis acciones y necesito contar con el apoyo de todos ustedes,se que a ti estas cosas te aburren , por eso agradezco tu presencia"-dijo Kaname sin perder su solemnidad, le costaba aun trabajo dejar aflorar sus sentimientos pero debia esforzarse en ser abierto con ellos, ya que ellos le habian demostrado una lealtad incondicional.

-"No tienes nada que agradecer,aunque no lo creas me interesa, y de cierto modo me siento responsable , por aquello que paso con..."-dijo Shiki recordando a Rido....

-"No tienes que sentirte obligado por eso, ni tampoco atormentarte por algo que no fue culpa tuya y estaba fuera de tus manos"-trato de aliviar Kaname al jovencito.

-" Lo se....trato de no sentirme culpable.. pero la unica manera que tengo de canalizar este sentimiento tan encontrado es asi, actuar yo de manera correcta y tal vez eso sirva para salvar a Takuma y borrar de algun modo lo que ...lo que el hizo...."-Dijo tristemente Shiki Senri aun el extrañaba aquel amigo fiel que era Takuma,y pensar que Rido habia sido el causante de que el estuviese ahora en manos de Sara,que tratara de matar a Yuuki eso lo hacia sentirse en deuda con Kaname, aunque este nunca le reprochara o le hiciera sentir rechazo .

-"Ya no hablemos de eso....mejor dinos quienes son esos tales hechizeros que pregunto Senri?"-dijo en tono conciliador Kain siempre tratando con su manera despreocupada de establecer la calma.

-"Pues bien estos son una raza bastante poderosa que existio hace muchos siglos atras, pero que fueron extinguidos por los mismos vampiros y ciertos humanos ya que al no querer ser participes de la alianza que se hacia para controlar lo que era el mundo en ese entonces, representaban un peligro , desde ese tiempo se a tratado de eliminar todos los decendientes directos , por que segun la profecia de ese pueblo uno de ellos tendra la fuerza suficiente para retomar las riendas de su pueblo e inclusive acabar con los de nuestra raza"-dijo en un solemne sumario Aido haciendo gala de su inteligencia

-"Hmm.... gracias Hanabusa por tu exquisita explicacion..."-sonrio a medias Kaname.

-"Uh! este ... de ...nada"-dijo con pena Aido al caer en cuenta que interrumpia a su lider y una vez mas hablaba sin ser requerido .

-"Como siempre no sabes cuando quedarte callado..."-dijo Akatsuki poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-"Bien al menos a mi me quedo claro..."-decia Shiki encogiendose de hombros

-"Si creo que a todos..."-volvia a sonreir Kaname , bueno miren parece que el entretenimiento como le llaman aqui esta apunto de empezar:

En efecto las luces del pequeño escenario se empezaban a encender de forma tenue, los asistentes al club empezaron a tomar posecion de las mesas vacias , todos con aire elegante y muy propio, hombres de negocio, ciertos politicos y gente conocida de farandula estaban en aquel lugar que no decia mucho por fuera pero por dentro era totalmente acordes de una musica nada familiar para Kaname empezaron a sonar, era esa musica moderna que a el no le hacia mucha gracia poco a poco empezaron a aperecer las siluetas de cinco mujeres en el escenario:

Kaname miraba a sus acompañantes que parecian reconocer la musica:

-"Es un tema bastante popular... se llama Circus ..."-dijo Alkatsuki al ver la cara de confusion de kaname,este solo arqueo las cejas...

Las mujeres empezaron a aparecer llevando pequeños mini shorts negros cada una con un corsette de diferentes colores,la que paracia ser la bailarina principal de aquel grupo lo llevaba en dorado...pero sus ojos se fijaron en la chica que estaba en el lado derecho ,la ultima del grupo era alta , con unas piernas largas y bien definidas, el iba subiendo poco a poco la vista y vio el corsette rojo que enmarcaba la cintura de la mujer ,al subir por el pecho atractivo vio el rostro que magicamente lo atraia: una mujer de piel muy blanca y labios completamente rojos parecia decir: mirame!;el cabello suelto negro como la noche volaba libremente con cada movimiento que ella hacia, la cadera daba movimientos circulares , sugerentes, pero en ella sus movimientos no eran vulgares eran algo asi como una especie de invitacion subliminal y delicada a ser admirada:

Kaname por primera vez en su vida miraba con detenimiento a una mujer que fuera diferente a Yuuki, en ese momento tambien por primera vez en mucho tiempo no penso en ella !estaba extasiado viendo cada movimiento de aquel ser que lo tenia envuelto una especie de embrujo silente,de momento pudo percibir las reacciones de los presentes parecian un fuego cruzado de pensamientos oscuros:Deseo , lujuria....cada vez que aquella mujer se giraba los hombres siseaban como serpientes listas a atacar:el nivel de testosterona era elevadisimo y la gran mayoria de esos hombres estaban mirando a la misma mujer la chica del corsette rojo, poco a poco entre murmullos se escuchaba de los labios de aquellos hombres el nombre que debia ser el de ella: Selenne....Selenne....Selenne...."

-Kaname de reojo observaba a sus acompañantes y todos estaban enfocados en aquella vision...era dificil de resistir!.Que tenia esta mujer que era un magneto irresistible para la vista de cualquiera?! -Volvio los ojos al escenario y era el turno de ella ,para un solo, un movimiento sensual de su cadera y su mano que se deslizaba por su pierna volvio locos a los asistentes, al dejarse caer de rodillas al suelo, movia el torso como si fuese independiente de la cadera,sus manos serpenteaban como si fueran dos Aspids hipnotizando a su presa luego el movimiento de su pecho era algo fuera de este mundo!,los hombres subian el nivel de sus deseos desenfrenados por poseer aquella odalisca:"deseos profundos... posecion..... sexo....mas sexo...de maneras impensables, de manera salvaje....." Las chicas bajaron de la tarima y trataban de acaparar la vista de los presentes pero por mucho que hacian, ellos miraban una sola cosa: aquella mujer que parecia una estatua viviente de la Venus de milo Kaname se detuvo en sus ojos que parecian estar frios enfocando a la nada como si su alma estuviese ausente de su cuerpo,en ese momento se dio cuenta por que le llamo tanto la atencion:Era ella la mujer que habia salvado dias atras...ahi estaba ahora seduciendolo sin querer y el sin poderse resistir a caer perdido entre cada movimiento de aquel cuerpo exquisito..

* * *

*Circus :Britney Spears album del mismo nombre.

Notas del autor:

Espero ir llevando coherencia entre cada capitulo la idea es que Kaname vaya dejando poco a poco ese dolor que lo a sumido asi por tanto tiempo,Como siempre el busca la paz entre todos y ahora una nueva amenaza aperece en el horizonte......"

Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3 intrusos en la mente 1ra parte

**SALVAME**

**CAP 3**

Termino la funcion y el ambiente quedo cargado,de emociones y sentimientos primitivos de los hombres, las demas bailarinas se disponian a tratar de agradar a los clientes tan ilustres , pero ella aquella mujer de mirada fria y cuerpo de deseo ,habia desaparecido detras del escenario al momento de terminar la cancion:

-"Wow! Que te parecio la presentacion Kaname?"-dijo con tono picaresco Kain al ver que su ahora amigo ,estaba aun en trance buscando a mujer de rojo

-"ehem...-aclaraba su garganta-Interesante...muy interesante..."-dijo recobrando su habitual compostura

-"Solo eso tienes que decir....?"-volvia a preguntar Kain

-"Algo mas...llama a Samuel por favor..."-dijo seriamente kaname

Como flecha Kain sin preguntar se fue a buscar al señor Samuel,Aido y Shiki se miraban extrañados sin entender que mas queria hablar Kaname con el hombre

-Digame mi Lord para que soy bueno?"-dijo amablemente Samuel al llegar a la mesa

-"Necesito por favor que traiga a una de las chicas a la mesa si es tan amable?"-dijo Kaname haciendo gala de su educacion

-"Con mucho gusto mi Lord cual de ellas requiere...son unas chicas bien portadas y seguro seran de su agrado.."-sugeria Samuel

-"La que llamaban Selenne.....esa es la que quiero aqui..."-pidio Kaname con seguridad

-"Esteee....mi Lord creo que eso estara un poco dificil......"-dijo Samuel entre cerrando los ojos ante la peticion

-"Por que razon...esta con alguien?"-Pregunto curioso Kaname

-"No mi Lord ...precisamente esa es la razon ella ...es pues bien dificil....no acepta invitacion de nadie...es mas agresiva que una pantera ....no tiene idea cuantos hombres vienen aqui solo por ella, y cuantos hasta han perdido familia y todo por su causa....y ella ni al caso, no le interesa nada de eso viene hace su trabajo y se va...."-explicaba Samuel esperando que Kaname desistiera

-"Pues mi buen Samuel...no se que tendras que hacer pero quiero que ella venga.....entendido?"-finalizo Kaname con delicadeza dando una orden firme

-"Hare lo que este a mi alcanze mi Lord"-dijo Samuel dando la media vuelta

-"Por que tanto interes en ella ? Si se puede saber?"-pregunto Shiki

-"Lo sabras dentro de poco ..."-se limito a contestar Kaname

A lo lejos Kaname con su agudo oido logro escuchar la conversacion entre Samuel y la mujer:

-"Ya sabes que yo no me siento que ninguno de esos cerdos!"-dijo furiosa

-"Mira bien Selenne te he dejado salirte con la tuya pero esta vez...tendras que obedecer...y no le faltes el respeto que no es igual a los demas..."-decia Samuel

-"Arggg no quiero ! Solo de pensarlo me da asco saber que esos hombres solo buscan una cosa no! No! Me niego rotundamente!"-volvio a decir la mujer

-"Escuchame bien niña! Si no haces lo que te ordeno te despido y en ningun lugar decente te daran trabajo de eso me encargo yo! Asi que vas o vas! a sentarte a la mesa de este señor, solo sientate no tienes que hacer nada mas!"-amenazo Samuel

-"Peeroo....."-dijo con asustada la mujer

-"Nada de peros! vas ahora mismo! "-finalizo Samuel y la jalo por el brazo

Enseguida aparecio agarrando del brazo a la chica que se miraba alterada:

-"Aqui la tiene mi Lord...si ella no se porta bien me deja saber"-dijo Samuel y hizo que la chica se sentara:

Al fin ahi estaba ella frente a Kaname con sus ojos frios, no lo miraba, estaba concentrada en algun punto invisible en el techo, los demas asistentes al club observaban con envidia y odio en los ojos, Kain ,Aido y Senri observaban a la chica con detenimiento ,cada detalle de su rostro inmaculado blanco como nieve, y aquellos labios extremadamente rojos que realzaban la perfeccion de su boca:

-"Como estas?"-se dirigio Kaname suavemente a ella

No obtuvo respuesta alguna,en eso Aido lo miro cayendo en cuenta tambien de quien se trataba,pero... por que ella se comportaba de esa forma tan aspera con ellos?:

-"Estas mejor? Te fuiste sin decir nada,nos dejastes preocupados..."-Kaname hablaba con esa voz tan profunda y suave que acariciaba , y surtio su efecto!: poco a poco la cara de la chica tomo expresion ,bajo los ojos lentamente de su punto fijo en el techo y los volvio a la voz aterciopelada que le preguntaba ,en ese instante sus ojos verdes cobraron vida propia, un brillo intenso se apropio de ellos y su boca roja se abrio en asombro al reconocer el rostro del hombre que tenia la voz mas hermosa que ella habia escuchado jamas:

-"Por todos los cielos! Tu! ...es decir.... usted!!!"-dijo por fin la chica

-"Como te encuentras?"-volvio a preguntar Kaname al ver que ella lo reconocio

-"No sabe cuando deseaba volverlo a ver....! "-y tomando la mano de Kaname la mujer le beso el dorso en forma de humildad ,quizas su forma de agradecer aquel episido

-"Gracias....Gracias infinitas por no dejarme hacer una tonteria.....le debo mi vida..."-le dijo ella aun con la cabeza inclinada sobre su mano

-"No tienes nada que agradecerme pequeña....lo importante es que estas bien,sana y salva"-Kaname se sintio conmovido por el acto de humildad de la mujer

-"Mi vida ahora le pertenece señor, usted me salvo y ahora estoy en deuda por el resto de mi vida con usted..."-declaro ella mirandolo a los ojos esta vez perdiendose en el rojo vino de los ojos del pura sangre

-"Ya te dije no tienes nada que agradecerme eres libre para vivir intensamente"-le dijo el para librarla de aquel compromiso que se auto imponia la mujer

-"Es asi mi señor, si no acepta mi gratitud ,entonces no valio la pena lo que hizo"-le contesto ella

-"Dime pequeña ....estas bien aqui?Necesitas algo?No te gustaria trabajar en otro sitio distinto a este ambiente?"-pregunto Kaname interesado en el bienestar de la chica

-"Pues es lo mejor que he podido conseguir hasta ahora....pero puedo trabajar en lo que sea...no le temo al trabajo"-dijo segura ella

-"Ehemm...."-interrumpio Aido-"Yo tambien ayude...."-dijo para hacerse notar por la bella mujer

-"Oh! Perdon! Realmente solo recuerdo el rostro de el....-refiriendose a Kaname-"Creo que el cansancio y el hambre me sumieron en ese sueño tan profundo"-y levantandose rodeo la mesa y le dio un calido beso en la mejia a Hanabusa haciendolo ponerse de todos los colores.

-"Si que tenias hambre...te comiste todo lo que te deje "-le recordo Hanabusa

-"Tiene razon ...gracias por su generosidad"-dijo ella humildemente

El rostro frio e inalcanzable de hace unos momentos se habia tornado totalmente distinto en aquella mujer al hablar su voz era dulce y la expresion que tenia ahora era mas relajada y amable,ahora lo que inspiraba era una especie de ternura, aunque kain y Senri solo se limitaban a escuchar lo que decian Kaname y Aido, pues no entendian como la habian conocido tampoco preguntarian en ese momento

-"Te llamas asi, Selenne?"-pregunto Kaname

-"No mi señor mi nombre es Artemisa...es que Selenne significa lo mismo pero tuve que ponerme ese para ...bueno para que no me molestaran...."-dijo la chica

-"Artemisa.....hermoso nombre....me gusta mas...me harias un favor?"-dijo de repente Kaname

-"Lo que sea mi señor "-dijo ella presta al momento

-Que no me vuelvas a llamar asi...me llamo Kaname...Kaname Kuran...el es Aido,Kain y Shiki"-dijo presentando a cada uno en la mesa

-"Quieres venir a mi casa y trabajar para mi..."-propuso Kaname,Artemisa abrio los ojos en incredulidad

-"Si...sabes algo de oficina ?...necesito una asistente ,que lleve esas cosas ya sabes citas etc"-dijo tranquilamente el purasangre

-"Nada me daria mas gusto!Claro que si!"-Artemisa estaba en verdad emocionada esa seria una gran oportunidad para ella para salir de ese hueco y mas de la mano de su heroe!

Aido miro a Kaname con cierta preocupacion ,asistente personal?! si el era de los que manejaba sus asuntos solo?! Y como ocultaria a la chica la identidad de ellos?!

-"Bueno desde ahora considerate contratada! Yo hablare con Samuel y se que el no se opondra"-dijo tranquilamente Kaname

-"Pero hay un pequeño inconveniente señor ..digo Kaname....yo no tengo ropa asi formal ...solo ropa muy sencilla...."-Artemisa se sentia apenada con la idea de recordar que tipo de guardaropa poseia:,de vaqueros,shorts,camisetas no pasaba.

-"No te apures por eso,Aido te acompañara y conseguiras lo que necesites...consideralo como un adelanto...esta bien?"-dijo sonriendo Kaname

Terminaron de comer y al disponerse a marchar Kaname fue a hablar con Samuel,para informarle el pequeño recuerdo que se llevaba del lugar:

-"Gracias por su amabilidad Samuel, tambien le dejo saber que desde hoy Artemisa se va a trabajar conmigo,estara a mi cuidado"-dijo tranquilamente el vampiro rey

Samuel solo vio de reojo a Artemisa y sonrio de medio lado:

-"Mi Lord ...lo que usted disponga...aunque esto me causara una perdida muy grande y un lio enorme con mi clientela....pero se que estara en buenas manos,"-dijo el hombre refiriendose a la chica.

-"Todo saldra bien Samuel, recuerde el encargo que tiene que entregarme en dos semanas , lo estare esperando"-dijo Kaname y dando la media vuelta se dispuso a la salida junto con los demas.

Artemisa fue a cambiarse y a recoger sus cosas ,cuando a la salida Samuel la esperaba:

-"Portate bien muchacha...en mejor lugar no podras estar, te lo aseguro"-le dijo paternalmente

-"Solo eso ?Pense que me ibas a reclamar o algo asi?"-se intrigaba Artemisa

-"Nada de eso...ve que no es correcto hacerlos esperar..."-finalizo Samuel dando una palmadita en la espalda de la joven.

-"Vaya asi que la mosquita muerta se fue con el galan ese...no tiene nada de tonta! ....se ve que lo respetan mucho... hasta tu Samuel"-dijo saliendo de su escondite y apareciendo tras de Samuel la chica de la discusion anterior,su voz dejaba ver la envidia que sentia.

-"Ahhh muerdete la lengua Janet!"-dijo nada mas Samuel,al instante saco su celular y marco a alguien:

-"El amuleto esta resguardado...si....ya esta en manos del principe....las cosas estan tomando su curso.....Adios!"-y colgo.

Kaname se monto con Kain y Shiki y se fue aparte mientras Aido se fue con Artemisa, esta resintio un poco el que Kaname no fuera pero no dijo nada,seguro tenia asuntos que atender y ella no seria indiscreta,observaba todo a su alrededor era la primera vez que se montaba en un carro tan elegante,el cuero negro de aquel Lincoln estilo presidencial olia aun a nuevo,Aido la miraba detenidamente, su vestimenta era en realidad muy sencilla unos vaqueros azules deslavados y una camisola blanca era lo unico que llevaba aquella linda criatura, el cabello medio recogido y fijandose mejor no llevaba maquillaje, su cara era totalmente al natural sin embargo sus labios eran rojos aun, tentadores,Artemisa se sintio vigilada y le busco los ojos atrapando las hermosas aguamarinas de los ojos verdosos de Aido:

-"Que tanto me miras?"-pregunto sin problemas Artemisa

-"Este...no te parece que estas muy destapada para el frio que hace?"-dijo convenientemente Aido

-"Es que... yo siento calor...no siento nada de frio en realidad...aparte les dije que yo tengo ropa muy sencilla ,casi toda es asi"-contesto Artemisa

-"Bueno eso se resolvera enseguida ya llegaremos al centro comercial y te buscaremos ropa mas apropiada...pero debes seguir mis indicaciones entendido?!"-sentencio Aido

-"Enterados mi capitan!"-bromeo Artemisa sonriendo

Llegaron a un centro comercial bastante grande Aido dio la orden al chofer de parquear y hizo seña a la chica para avanzar ,llegaron a una tienda bastante fina, la pobre Artemisa no daba credito a sus ojos todo tan fino tan delicado , ella era muy sencilla y no le importaban esas cosas, nunca le importo, pero ahora tenia que portarse a la altura de la situacion y si requeria de que llevara una vestimenta mas formal , pues lo haria sin chistar!. Comenzaron a probar traje tras traje, vestidos iban y venian bajo la atenta mirada de Aido, para que negar que el chico tenia un gusto exquisito, y Artemisa ni protesto por ninguna de las las decisiones de su nuevo jefe,Este observaba a la chica desfilar cada modelito , quien la viera no sabria nada de donde habia salido, tenia un encanto tan particular,poseia porte, elegancia, era fina , no entendia que podia estar haciendo en medio de esa gente y mas que nada exibiendose de esa forma...ella encerraba algo, de eso Aido estaba seguro , no comprendia como ella podia ser dos personas distintas: la seductora mujer que bailaba sugestiva y la chica fina y dulce que estaba con el en ese momento:Entre medio de las otras mujeres que habian bailado con ella , era como si una rosa blanca estuviese en medio de la basura, era lo unico que podia de comprar ropa, luego fueron a buscar los zapatos adecuados para el nuevo guardaropa que se habia adquirido .

Kaname entro a su despacho ,pensaba una y otra vez como haria para solucionar esa nueva amenaza en el ambiente ,por lo pronto tenia que hablar con Cross y los demas...evitaria hablar a toda costa con Yuuki el escucharla solo hacia que la herida no cerrara, era ilogico sentir que tenia que escucharla , pero a la vez resistirse a no tener que hablar con ella,no queria,seguir en su tortura eterna:

De pronto alguien llamo a la puerta de su despacho,y sin anunciarse alguien entro de pronto:

-"Que significa esto?"Que clase de broma de mal gusto es la que Aido trata de hacer?!"-dijo visiblemente molesto al ver a Artemisa entrar a la oficina llevando un uniforme parecido al que usaban en la academia Cross,negro con botas negras altas hasta la rodilla:

-"Acaso mi lord no esta complacido con la vestimenta ?"-dijo Artemisa con voz seductora,su rostro volvia a tomar la expresion que tenia en el club

-"No !no lo estoy ve a cambiarte que no es eso lo que debes usar..!"-ordeno Kaname enojado

-"A lo mejor cambie de opinion ....no cree que esto me sienta bien...enmarca bien mi figura..."-mientras se acercaba lentamente a donde el estaba. Kaname abria los ojos como platos,totalmente asombrado por la actitud y el atrevimiento de esta chica!y ella seguia acercandose a el hasta que se sento en el escritorio justo frente a el ,dejando ver hasta mas alla de su falda con sus piernas blancas ofreciendose a su antojo.

-Por favor te dije que te vallas a cambiar inmediatamente , no te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden y menos por favor trates de insinuarte que cuando yo busco compañia lo busco en otro lado"-afirmo casi fuera de si! el pura sangre no entendia por que ella actuaba de esa manera.

Artemisa el coloco el dedo indice en los labios del pura sangre para hacerlo callar, luego sugerente se inclino y agarro la cabeza de el atrayendola a sus labios, ahi paso la lengua humeda y calida sobre los labios cerrados de Kaname,metio sus manos entre la camisa para ir abriendose paso entre los botones,Kaname se sentia como preso por un embrujo,queria detenerla pero no podia reaccionar era como si su mente no tenia control sobre su cuerpo:

Artemisa se bajo del escritorio completamente ,con fuerza logro levantar a Kaname del sillon donde estaba sentado ,volvio a besar los labios de el que permanecian cerrados aun,luego bajo por el cuello blanco del vampiro,haciendo que el comenzara a temblar al contacto ,con su lengua iba dibujando figuras dejando trazos humedos que iban del cuello hasta la altura del ombligo del hombre, el no supo en que momento ella lo despojaba de su ropa y el no podia evitar aquel asalto!Ella habia logrado dejarlo completamente descubierto sin camisa , su mente repetia que no, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus ordenes, Artemisa se despojo de su chaqueta y su camisa dejando ver unos senos llenos y blancos atravez de su brasier negro de encaje, agarro las manos de Kaname y las llevo hasta sus senos haciendo que el sintiera su masculinidad endurecerse de inmediato:por que diablos su cuerpo no le obedecia!!!!! Mientras la voz de la mujer decia cosas que el no lograba entender,un lenguaje antiguo que no lograba decifrar ....de momento ella se acerco mas a su oido aun con las manos de el sobre sus senos:

-"Mirame, sienteme ...estas vivo! acaso no puedes sentir el calor que llevo en las venas por ti?acaso no me deseas tanto como yo?"-le decia Artemisa pasando la lengua tibia por el oido de Kaname haciendo que este volviera a temblar y su mente por segundos se pusiera en blanco,no sabia como sus manos habian pasado del pecho de la mujer al trasero de esta, sujetandola contra si y ahora el se perdia en el cuello de ella...mordiendo fieramente la piel blanca de la mujer, mientras, las largas piernas de la bailarina lo atrapaban en la cintura fuertemente rozando ambos su intimidad punzante.... Ahora su cuerpo actuaba con toda la voluntad propia y la deseaba!

Un golpe nuevamente en la puerta aclaro la mente del principe:

-"Ya ,terminamos.... que opinas como se ve nuestra protegida?"-pregunto Aido

-"Uh?......ehem....bien..."-Kaname se puso la mano en el rostro en que momento su mente abandono su cuerpo y lo llevo a ese estado de alucinacion?Por que fue eso una alucinacion!

-"Esta bien Señor?"-le dijo curiosa Artemisa...estaba junto a Aido, esperando la opinion de Kaname acerca de su nueva apariencia,una discreto blaizer negro con un pantalon igualmente negro,entallado pero bien formal,pero Kaname solo hizo un ademan con la mano ordenando que se fueran.

Artemisa sintio un poco de tristeza al ver que el no le interesaba verla...penso que podria ser algun problema de negocios y lo mejor era esperar a mas tarde,no queria pecar de entrometida y chismosa asi que se guardaria sus inquietudes para luego.

-"Por un demonio! Que me paso....? parecia tan real....por que razon mi mente me jugo esa mala pasada? yo nunca he fantasiado con nadie que no fuese ella....ella es la razon de mi vida y con solo pensar en alguna mujer que no sea " ella" siento como si la estuviese traicionando...."-Kaname sacudio su cabeza tratando de borrar ese pensamiento tan atrevido...no era comun el que anduviese pensando en otras mujeres: la unica dueña de sus deseos mas intimos y a la que deseaba llevar a su lecho era a Yuuki, pero por que habia pensado en Artemisa...?por que sintio todo como si fuese tan real? su corazon aun latia a mil por hora y podia casi recordar el calor de los labios rojos y hechizeros de la chica....

-"El es siempre asi?"-pregunto Artemisa a Aido una vez en la sala de la mansion

-"Si quieres un buen consejo....no preguntes mucho....el es asi y punto a el no se le debe cuestionar nada estamos entendidos?"-dijo solemene Aido

-"Lo que tu digas....pero sabes... lo noto confundido....."-dijo Artemisa

-"Que te acabo de decir....no preguntes! no cuestiones..!"-dijo Aido molesto...si que las mujeres son unas entrometidas,penso

-"No soy entrometida! Solo me preocupo!"-dijo Artemisa a un boquiabierta Aido,acaso habia pensado en voz alta?

-"Bueno....este.... ven mañana a eso de las 12 del medio dia a esa hora todos estamos ya en pie y empezamos a trabajar?"-dijo Aido aun inquieto por la mujer

-"Tan tarde?! ...bueno.... ya se no preguntes....."-dijo ella encogiendose de hombros

-"Asi es...no preguntes mucho....oye acaso dije en voz alta que eras entrometida?"-se atrevio a preguntar el rubio

-"No precisamente....no importa ....mejor me voy ...han sido muchas emociones por hoy ,mañana me tendran aqui temprano esta bien?"-dijo ella evadiendo las explicaciones....

-"Bien mañana nos vemos entonces...recuerda estar a tiempo"-Aido no estaba satisfecho con la explicacion...cual? si no le dio ninguna......la vio marcharse dejandolo aun con la espinita clavada de la duda...

Kaname subio a su habitacion ,tal vez la noticia de una nueva amenaza lo habia tensionado mucho y estaba buscando una forma de escaparse de la realidad,esa era la explicacion logica que encontro a su repentina alucinacion, una pequeña siesta tal vez lo tranquilizaria...; una vez tendido en la cama no lograba conciliar el sueño, el rostro insistente de Yuuki se aperecia en su mente, pero esta vez le reclamaba su engaño.....aunque asi no lo hubiera....aun asi ella estuviese con Zero y ella fuese la mujer de Kiriyu ,el tenia que seguir siendo fiel a su recuedo,pero por que Artemisa ahora se tomaba por asalto sus pensamientos?, Por que ahora,en menos de seis horas, cada vez que trataba de pensar en los ojos de Yuuki y recordar como siempre lo hacia cada momento que compartieron juntos,ahora esos recuerdos se veian desplazados por el rostro de Artemisa, los labios de Artemisa, los ojos verde oscuros de Artemisa....que le estaba pasando con esa niña....?!. Lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de ella, era la manera mas sensata con la que debia manejarse ese asunto.


	4. Chapter 4 intrusos en la mente 2da parte

**SALVAME**

**CAP 4**

Artemisa llegaba puntal a la mansion todos los dias era el mismo cuento: ordenar papeles,que si en orden alfabetico ,que si por fechas,que si por tamaño,etc etc, ya habia sospechado que estaban tratando de mantenerla al margen real de los "negocios" que ellos llevaban,realmente ella no desempeñaba un trabajo de oficina real...pero no preguntaria ni se quejaria en lo mas minimo ,les debia gratitud y eso implicaba no andarse quejando por nada,la tarea la aburria de sobre manera,terminaba rapido cada asignacion y luego buscaba que hacer una casa tan grande llena de empleados que parecian mudos ,no hablan ,no respondian a sus preguntas ,nada de la mayor parte del tiempo en el jardin de aquella casona tan grande , entraba a la cocina a ver si podia ayudar en algo ,pero los empleados la sacaban rapidamente solo diciendo que ese no era su lugar...solo las largas charlas que aveces sostenia con Aido la hacian no sentirse tan sola, Aido le hacia miles de preguntas queriendo indagar su origen ,pero ella siempre se salia con evasivas ,su origen era algo que ella preferia olvidar, solo una vez le dijo que le provocaba mucho dolor recordar el pasado ,asi que el rubio no pregunto mas.

A ella se le hacia raro no ver a Kaname como esperaba ,el casi no se dejaba ver,ella trataba por todos los medios de hablarle pero el siempre se negaba, le contestaba brevemente o le decia que en otra ocasion seria....pero siempre la evitaba,ella resentia esa actitud,por que si al principio habia sido tan amable y tierno ahora se portaba asi con ella,como si fuese un insecto al que debia evitar...

A la hermosa Rouka la presencia de Artemisa no le causaba la mas minima gracia,sabia que todos los demas estaban encantados con la chica, aunque Kaname no la trataba pero supo que por su intervencion esa joven estaba en la mansion:

-"Otra humana,en la vida de el...a ver si no resulta otra como Yuuki .."-se decia para si la hermosa noble, su corazon aun albergaba esperanzas con el principe,ahora que Yuuki no estaba del todo en su vida ,podia abrigar la idea que el algun dia la mirara con otros ojos que no fueran de amistad.....

-"Bajate de esa nube...que el jamas te mirara como a Yuuki...a ti nunca..."-le decia Aido solo para fastidiarla.

-"Vete al infierno mismo ...entrometido!!!"-le gritaba ella

-"Ya saben que Artemisa es una excelente bailarina?"-interrumpia Kain al ver a su primo peleando como de costumbre con Rouka

-"Ahora resulta que la recogida es bailarina?"-dijo con ironia Rouka

-"Mucho mejor de lo que piensas ...y mejor que tu...sabias que puede bailar ballet clasico?"-dijo mordaz Kain,tal vez mostrando interes por otra Rouka le pondria atencion a sus sentimientos siempre callados,pero publicos para todos los demas,bastaba ver como Kain observaba a Rouka de vez en cuando para darse cuenta,no se necesitaba de poder especial alguno.

-"Lo dudo mucho...si ya supe que la sacaron de un barsucho de mala muerte.."-dijo acida la joven noble.

-"Ni tanto...ella es especial,mas de lo que crees...el otro dia supe que sabe mas de 4 idiomas....que entiende bien matematicas y que sabe mucho de arte..."-dijo orgulloso Aido...se sentia que tenia alguien de su mismo nivel con quien hablar .

-"Bah! Ustedes solo ven una cosa...bueno mas bien dos....un cuello donde morder y un agujero donde meter....jejeje ya sabes que...asi que no me sorprende que le encuentren cualidades...."-Rouka sentia verdadero desprecio por Artemisa, mas aun saber que el resto de los habitantes de la mansion la encontraban encantadora.

-"Celos o envidia querida Rouka...?"-dijo sarcastico Aido

-"Lastima....el mono aunque de seda se vista...seguira siendo mono..."-dijo dando la media vuelta.

-"Como supiste que Artemisa bailaba ballet?"-pregunto curioso Aido Kain

-"Por que la vi en el salon donde tenemos el gimnacio, la parte que utilizan Rouka y Rima ,ahi esta ella en este momento...no la interrumpi para apreciarla mejor, y es un deleite mirarla lo confieso...tenia puesta la pieza de Giselle...tiene gracias sabes ....."-dijo Kain genuinamente admirado

-"Acaso te gusta primito?"-pregunto Aido con deje de celos en su voz

-"Acaso te gusta a ti?"-volteo los papeles Kain, no le pasaba desapercibido que su primo miraba a Artemisa con otros ojos, para el solo era admiracion al talento y la belleza ,su corazon ya tenia dueña ,aunque esta no lo supiera.

-"Que te importa.....eso es asunto mio....y si me gusta que?!"-dijo desafiante Aido

-"Solo que no te metas en lios ....es todo...a Kaname no le gustara saber que andas tratando de conquistar a una humana que no cae rendida a tus encantos..."-dijo con media sonrisa burlona Kain

-"Te encanta molestarme el ego verdad?!Si tienes razon parece que me viera como un ser comun y corriente...pero lo de humana...pues no me parece tan Humana que digamos?"-confeso Aido a su primo

-"Como asi que no es humana...es extraterrestre acaso?"-dijo burlandose Kain

-"Ahhh contigo no se puede hablar en serio...no es eso...es digamos especial"-Aido que todo lo tomaba en serio no se acostumbraba al humor acido de su primo

-"Eso ya lo sabemos que es especial...talentosa ,linda ,dulce, claro que es especial..."-seguia molestando Kain

-"Ahhh! Basta no te dijo mas!!"-decia Aido perdiendo la paciencia

-"Esta bien...dime que es lo especial que tiene"- decia Kain ya dejando de molestar a su primo .

-"Que tengo la sospecha que ella es...algo de bruja... digamos que... una gitana eso ella es una gitana...no lo he confirmado pero tengo mis sospechas"-dijo al fin el noble rubio .

-"Pero si esa gente no es medio nomada?, que no tienen patria, ni reyno, no se, no me convence tu teoria"-dijo meneando al cabeza de un lado a otro Kain

-"Algunos ...pero ella es de otra esfera...no lo logro captar pero algo me dice que es distinta..."-finalizo Aido

-"Bueno veremos si tu teoria es acertada,no lo creo pero le daremos el beneficio de la duda"-ya para acabar con el tema Kain.-"Mejor vayamos a verla todavia debe estar ahi en el salon del gimnacio"-sugirio el chico pelirojo

-"Buena idea vamos a ver que hace"-dijo contento Aido

En efecto cuando llegaron Artemisa estaba ensimismada en su danza que no advirtio la presencia de los jovenes, ahi dejaba aflorar sus emociones en cada pirouette o cada arabesque que ejecutaba,sus ojos si se miraban algo tristes,pero la belleza de cada moviemiento delicado distraia la vista de los chicos,que no notaron ese detalle,Rouka llego con su ropa de ballet y se dispuzo dejar en ridiculo a la joven,Rouka era una gran bailarina en lo que ballet clasico se referia,tienia la gracia y delicadeza de un cisne eso los chicos lo sabian bien, asi que pensaron que seria entretenido ver a dos bellas mujeres tener un despliegue de talento. Artemisa noto la presencia de Rouka en el salon,como realmente era una mujer con alma noble , no sentia el desprecio con que Rouka la trataba:

-"Me imagino la gran experiencia que debes de tener en la danza , me gustaria verte bailar"-dijo inocentemente Artemisa

-"Yo solo bailo para ocaciones especiales y gente especial....por ahora solo ejercitare"-dijo con desprecio Rouka.

-"Entiendo ,aun asi dejame hacerme a un lado para poder apreciar tu talento"-propuso Artemisa

Rouka solo se encogio de hombros,empezo su calentamiento y luego su rutina, si eso era solo un ejercicio ,pues que seria de la danza en si?!, Rouka bailaba haciendo gala de su talento,elasticidad y gracia para cada pirueta,Artemisa no resistio las ganas de acompañarla,cada vez que escuchaba la musica para ella era una especie de embrujo que la hacia bailar a su compas, asi que sin pensar en nada ,siguio a Rouka en cada movimiento haciendo un duo perfecto,era ver a dos prima bailarianas flotando en el aire....! Rouka tomo el acto como si fuese una burla encendiendo mas su rabia contra Artemisa, para Kain y Aido era un hermoso espectaculo,el talento se sabe apreciar, lo unico que cuando el ego es muy grande no deja ver mas alla y eso era lo que le pasaba a se detuvo de repente y se volvio hacia lo joven de cabello negro:

-"Que pretendes igualada!"-Dijo furiosa

-"Acaso pretendes ridiculizarme o que...aqui no eres mas que una empleada asi que toma tu lugar!"-agrego llena de enojo y desprecio en cada palabra que articulaba

-"Lo siento no quise molestarte !"-dijo avergonzada Artemisa

-"Claro que lo hiciste a proposito"-contesto Rouka

-"Dejala en paz !eres una histerica"-intervino Aido

-"Si como tu estas como perrito faldero tras de ella"-respondio Rouka enfadada

-"Lo siento ,no fue mi intencion ofenderte....perdona"-seguia disculpandose Artemisa la verdad se sentia avergonzada no penso jamas que recibiria un trato asi de ellos,mas bien de Rouka

-"Eres una igualada niña ,hazme el favor y ocupa tu lugar"-siguio vociferando Rouka

-"Y me puedes decir cual es su lugar segun tu querida Rouka"-dijo Kaname recostado al marco de la puerta ,habia escuchado la discucion desde su despacho,y le molesto de sobre manera descubrir el porque de la discucion, la actitud de Rouka hacia Artemisa:

-"Kaname ....es que esta chica esta molestando...tomandose atribuciones que no le corresponde esta aqui para trabajar ...no es asi"-dijo Rouka bajando el tono de voz ,sabiendo que Kaname algo que no toleraba eran las discuciones o los escandalos

-"Ella esta aqui para ayudarnos, porque asi lo quise yo.. ,pero no para recibir el maltrato de nadie,puede hacer uso de las cosas que estan en esta casa como lo desee ,por que asi lo quiero yo...,puede bailar ,cantar cuantas veces ella lo quiera,por que asi lo quiero yo...entiendes querida Rouka.....por favor disculpate con ella...."-dijo con su voz suave pero firme,profunda casi con un susurro kaname era capaz de obligarte a arrodillarte si asi lo quisiera,,sin levantar la voz.....Rouka sintio que la sangre literalmente le subio al rostro ,recogio su poco orgullo ,se voltio hacia Artemisa y dijo:

-"Lo siento...me exaspere...y perdi el control,dis-cul-pame"-dijo casi mordiendo las palabras

-"Oh no! no tengo nada que disculpar,este.. mas bien ...yo fui muy atrevida....no quise causar ningun inconveniente"-dijo Artemisa realmente sintiendose mal por que a Rouka le llamaran la atencion por su causa...ella sabia su lugar y no queria meter en lios a nadie.

-"Dejalo asi pequeña"-dijo Kaname dandose la vuelta rumbo a su habitacion ....

Aido y Kain solo intercambiaron miradas,sabian que la cosa habia podido ser peor menos mal Rouka habia corrido con la noble eso habia sido una humillacion con guante blanco, como otra vez se repetia la historia como con Yuuki un ser insignificante por encima de ella.

Artemisa corrio detras de Kaname para agradecerle y tambien para aclarar que no era su deseo causar problema alguno en la apacible mansion pero por mas que quizo,no pudo hablar con el,Kaname se encerro de nuevo en su habitacion,realmente tenia cosas mas importantes que resolver que estarse preocupando por problemitas domesticos,pero nunca le gusto ver la injusticia o ver que maltrataran a alguien solo por el hecho de no ser de la misma raza:

Las noticias que habia recibido del señor Jurasek no habian sido nada buenas:La intencion de Sara Shirabuki era lograr el poder jamas pensado:,necesitaba la sangre de un poder superior, y eso implicaba la alianza que habia formado con los hechizeros de medio oriente, el poder de esta gente, mas el poder de su sangre y sobre todo el poder de un sangre pura fuerte,eran los ingredientes que ella necesitaba para acabar con quien se le interpusiera en su camino, pero ahi estaba la gran duda la sangre de quien utilizarian y como ella la conseguiria...? algo si habia quedado claro que en la familia real de los hechizeros habian tenido gemelos, que se habian escondido para que nadie les hiciera daño y que solo uno de los gemelos en cuestion tenia todos los poderes que Sara necesitaba, que este heredero al cumplir los 21 años alcanzaria los poderes en plenitud,pero para ventaja de Kaname Sara tenia a la hermana equivocada,al menos no la de los poderes, solo era cosa de averiguar que habian hecho con ella y sobre todo saber la sangre de quien utilizarian, por lo pronto ya habia hablado con Cross y Yagari para que estuviesen alerta , la asociacion aun tenia sus reservas en cuestion de Kaname, por haber dado muerte al consejo anterior,no entendian que eso habia sido necesario, pero ahora no tenia cabeza para estar haciendo entender a esta gente que el consejo estaba corrompido por la ambicion,proteger a Yuuki era su prioridad mas grande en ese momento,sutilmente habia propuesto a Yagari impulsar para que Zero fuese el nuevo presidente de la Asociacion de cazadores,tenia el poder suficiente ahora como para serlo, nadie podria igualarsele en las habilidades ahora adquiridas por el ex humano pero ,seria una batalla algo dificil por que tambien los miembros de la asociacion tenian sus reservas encontra de Zero,era ahora un vampiro hijo de cazadores,que tan seguro seria confiar en el ....y para variar ahora viviendo junto a una pura sangre...la asociacion tenia demasiadas cosas en contra de el,por eso se lo dejaria a Yagari para que el lo arreglara,no le quedaba mas remedio...

Siguio dando vueltas a su mente pensando en como obtener mas informacion de las actividades de Sara ,como haria para infiltrar algun informante sin que ella se diese cuenta ,tenia que pensarlo bien , muy bien ,para evitar que ella se enterase de que el estaba tras su pista;en eso estaba tendido en su cama con la mano en la frente con la otra tamborileaba sus dedos sobre su pecho ,de pronto su habitacion se torno totalmente oscura mas de lo usual,el se levanto un poco para ver quien estaba en su habitacion, alguien estaba ahi...de entre las sombras la vio salir a ella...Artemisa cubierta nada mas por su larga y negra cabellera, mechones largos cubrian la punta de sus senos,y entre la espesa oscuridad solo se divisaba la blancura de su piel, sus labios encendedios reflejaban una media sonrisa:

-"Que haces aqui?! Y de esa forma ...largate de mi habitacion!"-ordeno Kaname

-"Por que mi Lord? Acaso tan desagradable le resulta mi presencia....acaso no desea tanto como yo perderse en las mieles de lo prohibido...?"-dijo sugerente la tentadora mujer

-"No me interesa nada de eso , yo solo amo a una mujer ,una sola y no eres tu..."-dijo firmemente Kaname

-"No es eso lo que me demuestras cada vez que piensas en mi...me deseas tanto como yo a ti y tu cuerpo no lo puede evitar....vez lo que digo...?"-dijo la peligrosa mujer ,Kaname sin saber como ,vio su cuerpo que con voluntad propia tomaba el cuerpo de Artemisa entre sus brazos fuertes y decididos,sus manos tomaban posecion de la blanca espalda de la mujer atrayendola lo mas cerca posible,sus labios recorrian el cuello expuesto a su merced ,deslizaba su lengua saboreando la deliciosa y tersa piel como un durazno,su mente gritaba con todas sus fuerzas detenerse, pero sus labios no podian abandonar su atrevida tarea, el pecho de la mujer se agitaba ante los besos fieros que el le proporcionaba ,el sintio calidez de su pecho contra la piel de ella y el sube y baja de los senos de ella apretados contra sus pectorales incremetaban el deseo casi anima que sentia,su mente seguia ordenandole cordura recordandole que le haria daño a esa chica si la utilizaba solo para apagar el fuego de su sangre ,pero su cuerpo no obedecia razon alguna, Kaname sintio el picor usual de sus encias ,sus finas agujas empezaron a asomarse de su boca y sin pensarlo mucho se hundieron en aquel terso cuello que se entregaba docilmente a su capricho....-"Noooo, Noooo.."-se grito Kaname ,al despertar vio que no habia nadie a su alrededor, instintivamente se llevo los dedos a sus labios pero no tenian rastro de sangre alguna -"otra vez esas malditas alucinaciones le perturbaban su tranquilidad"-pensó, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba tranquilidad y sobre todo sosiego para pensar en que hacer con el problema que tenia encima,lo que menos necesitaba era una distraccion como Artemisa para que le viniese a arruinar la existencia, mas de lo que ya estaba.

Dos dias despues del incidente entre Rouka y Artemisa ,Kaname se habia reunido con varios personajes que tambien le habian jurado lealtad y compromiso a ayudar en su lucha por la paz entre todo el mundo ,desperdigaron informantes por todos lados para buscar mas informacion de donde estaba la chica que proporcionaria a Sara los poderes que buscaba y sobre todo de donde obtendria la sangre de un pura sangre,ya habian rumores que habia un posible trafico con la sangre de ancestros ,tal y como habia pasado con el, cuando Rido habia obtenido la sangre del ancestro Kuran el primer vampiro que habia habitado la tierra y el que poseia todos los poderes que el necesitaba para sus planes,Como todos sabian el plan no habia resultado ,pero seria acaso sangre del mismo Rido la que se utilizaria para los planes de Sara?, si fuese asi ,seria algo fatal para todos,la sangre a veces guarda la escencia del ancestro y si este era el caso Sara seria mas peligrosa de lo que mente alguna podia imaginar!

-"Ya averiguo donde esta la chica ...acaso sera facil convencerla de que no se una a Sara para cometer fechorias?"-decia Cross al otro lado de la linea con su habitual tono chillon y hiperactivo

-"Yo espero que asi sea,que nos resulte facil convencerla una vez localizada para que no sea participe de los planes de Sara, Ustedes han averiguado algo?"-dijo Kaname

-"NO ,pero ya se ... sabes como luce? Alguna referencia? O si averiguaramos donde acostumbra a ir?"-dijo inocente Cross

-"Si supiera como es o como luce ya la hubiera localizado Kaien Cross no le parece?!!"-dijo Kaname un tanto molesto ante semejante pregunta.

-"Kaname alguien desea haaaablaar"-dijo a gritos Cross

-"Kaname?...Como estas?!"-la dulce voz de Yuuki en la otra linea dejo perplejo a Kaname ,su corazon dio un salto que lo dejo sin aire unos segundos.

-"Hola querida Yuuki....y tu como estas?"-por fin dijo, pronunciando su nombre como un susurro.

-"Bien onisama...bien ....sabes ?te he extrañado mucho..."-decia Yuuki

-"Me has extrañado?!...."-Kaname sintio un vacio en el estomago,ella lo extrañaba!

-"Si...a veces te extraño....sobre todo cuando estoy en la academia ayudando a papá,lo bueno es que Zero esta ahi para distraerme cuando me ve triste...el se pone celoso pero es normal no? Extrañar y querer asi a dos personas?"-dijo ella despreocupadamente

-"Puede ser...Yuuki , tu puedes por que tienes un corazon grande...."-dijo el con ironia

-"Onisama...aun estas triste? eres feliz?"-pregunto curiosa Yuuki,sin medir que cada vez que hablaba era como si le volvieran a meter el dedo en la herida a Kaname

-"Estoy bien mi niña preciosa....no te preocupes....y tu ? Eres feliz?"-se atrevio a preguntar el pura sangre,aunque la respuesta le doliera.

-"Si ,este ....eso creo, si soy feliz! Cuando estoy con Zero siento que el tiempo y el mundo mismo se detiene...el me hace sentir bien ,me siento amada y protegida...solo cuando estoy sola...no se por que razon no dejo de pensar en ti...tal vez es eso que como mi lado vampiro te necesita....pero por lo demas si estoy bien contenta y satisfecha...."-Yuuki decia lo que sentia y pensaba al momento, ella era asi espontanea y a veces no media la consecuencias de sus palabras y acciones,aun era una niña.

-"Que bien mi niña linda, no te preocupes por mi,te lo repito estoy bien?"-trato de sonar convincente ,pero el pura sangre sentia aun ese dolor indescriptible al saber que ella le tenia ese sentimiento,algo como si fuese una necesidad pero no la necesidad de amor que a el le hubiese gustado.

-"Es que siento que no lo estas, se que me amas pero para mi es tan confuso todo esto aun...y si estoy sola pienso en ti ,pero si estoy con él me olvido de todo hasta ese lado vampiro se calla completamente....a ti te pasa igual o te paso una vez?"-Yuuki pensaba que siendo honesta con sus sentimientos ante Kaname eso ayudaria a que el se le pasara ese estado de dolor,por que ella sabia bien que el aun sufria por ella.

-"No no me ha pasado...querida mia....tengo que dejarte....tengo muchos asuntos pendientes....cuidate mucho quieres?"-dijo Kaname cariñosamente,tenia que parar de hablar con ella sentia que el oxigeno se le acaba , aun dolia mucho !

-"Esta bien onisama! Cuidate tu tambien y sabes que te quiero mucho!"-le dijo ella dulcemente

Kaname al colgar el telefono, sintio como si algo parecido a una espada le atravezara el pecho y lo abriera de par en par,como era posible que doliese tanto el hecho que ella le hablara siquiera,mas aun saber que ella lo extraña pero solo cuando esta o se siente sola....se pasaba la mano entre los cabellos y con la otra se aflojaba un poco la corbata como buscando aire:


	5. Chapter 5 Esta soy yo

**SALVAME **

**CAP 5**

Artemisa se preguntaba si seria conveniente llevarle algo de tomar a Kaname sabia que habia estado todo el comienzo de la tarde haciendo llamadas arreglando asuntos que ella no lograba descubrir pero tampoco le intrigaba mucho saber de que se trataba,asi que penso que seria buena idea llevarle algo de tomar y merendar,

-"nadie piensa bien con la panza vacia"-se dijo .Entro sin avisar,grave error!:

-"Kaname le traje esto...pense que debia tener un poco de hambre y de sed..."-dijo ella con toda la dulzura posible

-"Por que no golpeaste la puerta antes de entrar?"-dijo secamente el

-"Disculpeme...traia las manos ocupadas...se le antoja un jugo de naranja?"-pregunto Artemisa tratando de ser amable

-"No quiero nada! Llevate eso de aqui!"-ordeno Kaname visiblemente molesto,Aun tenia la sensacion de asfiixia atravezada en el cuello.

-"Deberia comer algo...casi no lo hace y eso no es bueno"-dijo ella genuinamente preocupada

-"Te dije que no quiero nada...."-volvio a repetir mas seco aun Kaname con la vista baja clavada en el escritorio ,tenia la iris algo roja estaba realmente perdiendo la paciencia

-"Por que esta triste? Sea lo que sea ...todo tiene solucion..."-dijo imprudente Artemisa la verdad ella no queria molestarlo era simplemente mostrarle que ella se preocupaba por el y queria ayudarle si era posible en algo:

-"Te dije que te no quiero nada!!!!! NO tengo nadAAAA!"-dijo con la voz furiosa

-"En verdad eres una entrometida, ocupa tu lugar y no hagas mas preguntas!!!!!Largate de mi vista!!!"-Grito Kaname al mismo tiempo que lanzaba la bandeja por los aires!

Artemisa no dijo nada ,respiro profundo y con el corazon realmente apretado salio del despacho.

Aido la encontro saliendo de ahi,la vio con los ojos aguados pero sin llorar aun:

-"Que hiciste.....?te dije que no preguntes nada ....."-dijo el tratando de justificar un poco la actitud de Kaname pero a la vez sintiendo pena por que la linda brujita(como el le llamaba para si) tenia la vista llena de tristeza

-"Tranquilo Aido ...no pasa nada...no pasa nada...."-dijo ella tomando una expresion seria en su rostro,con prisa se dirigio hacia el pequeño cuarto que le habian asignado ,aunque ella no lo ocupaba para nada por que no vivia en la mansion.

-"A donde vas?"-le inquirio el rubio al verla marcharse a prisa

-"A dejar las cosas en claro y a ocupar mi lugar...como debe de ser"-dijo con cierto deje de sarcasmo en su voz

Hanabusa se desconcerto por semejante respuesta no comprendio a que se referia, tal vez se le preguntara a Kaname directamente ....a ver si no lo dejaba como alfombra en la pared por importunarlo pero por ser Artemisa correria el riesgo:

-"Pasa Aido..."-dijo Kaname al sentir la presencia del noble cerca de la puerta

-"Este....Kaname...esta todo bien....?"-se atrevio a preguntar el noble rubio casi al tiempo que cerraba los ojos ,imaginandose estampado entre los libreros ...

-"Nada ...solo que perdi los estribos, estoy fastidiado,molesto,cansado,harto, dolido... no se que mas...y ahora viene esta chica a importunarme mas aun la vida....!se mete en todo , hasta tiene la osadia de meterse en mis pensamientos... y todavia se aparece con su cara tan fresca a querer ayudarme segun ella..."-dijo de un solo golpe Kaname aunque Aido realmente no entendia que era lo que el queria decir.

-"Como asi que se mete en lo que piensas Kaname?"-dijo Aido para tratar de entender un poco lo que el joven lider decia

-"No te preocupes yo me entiendo..."-dijo dando un golpe en el escritorio

Alguien llamo fuertemente a la puerta.

-"Ahora que querra?"-dijo Kaname en voz de inmediata que era ella otra vez

-"La hago pasar....o le digo mejor que se valla?"-pregunto Aido

-"Dejala pasar ...."-dijo Kaname aun no estando seguro si era prudente verla de nuevo despues de la reprimenda que el acaba de dar a la joven:

Artemisa entro ,con un atuendo diferente, su habitual camisola blanca un jeans deslavado y con una chaqueta de cuero, en las manos llevaba una bolsas ,una de las cuales Aido reconocio como las que le habia dado cuando fueron de compras:

-"Que quieres ahora...."-dijo Kaname secamente de nuevo

-"Sere breve ..."-dijo Artemisa con la vista desafiante

-"Habla entonces...."-ordeno el pura sangre

-"Señor...yo le dije que estaba en deuda de por vida con usted ...sin pedir nada a cambio , me ayudo y eso se lo agradecere siempre...pero sabe una cosa....no mas.....No mas....no me ha importado recibir desprecios e indiferencias de parte de los demas...pero de usted ,si me ha dolido profundamente ese trato, sobre todo por la admiracion y respeto que le tengo....por mucho tiempo he recibido esas actitudes de parte de mucha gente a lo largo de mi vida ...pero de usted...jamas lo pense y tampoco jamas pense que me doleria como duele...asi que seguire sus instrucciones ,por ultima vez.... ocupare mi lugar y ese es fuera de este sitio....fuera de su vista...siento haberle importunado!"-finalizo Artemisa y deposito las bolsas en a un lado de la puerta, su mirada estaba oscurecida ,y como si fuera poco a fuera se escuchaba el retumbar de truenos en el cielo, Aido penso que seria un hecho meremente casual pero era extraño que despues de ser un dia calmo ,en segundos se habia tornado agitado:

Kaname sintio una punzada en el pecho....realmente sintio el dolor que Artemisa estaba sintiendo...raro ese hecho por que entre ellos no habia vinculo alguno,al menos de sangre,tambien percibio el cambio repentino en la atmosfera....se volvio pesada y amenazante a la vez, con truenos y relampagos,el viento agitaba con fuerza los arboles,y el aura de Artemisa se habia vuelto inmensamente negra....realmente estaba dolida y eso a el tambien le dolio,percibir el dolor y la desilusion que ella sentia al mismo tiempo,se sintio culpable ,como un miserable.

Aido y Kaname se miraron haciendose las mismas preguntas:"Que era eso?Que tan bien realmente conocian a Artemisa ?.Kaname se levanto rapidamente de su silla y salio a toda velocidad tras ella,tenia que arreglar esto y sobre todo disculparse con ella:

Ventaja de todo vampiro ,sobre todo él,que en menos de un parpadear estaba al lado de la chica que caminaba por el largo sendero hacia la salida de la mansion,conforme avanzaba los arboles se agitaban de manera sorprendente, como si entre medio de ellos lo que pasara fuera un gigante a Kaname el hecho no le paso desapercibido,con paso seguro cogio a Artemisa por el brazo,y ella con rabia se solto del agarre:

-"Detente por favor..."-pidio Kaname,ella se detuvo en seco y girandose en sus talones le devolvio la mirada,sus ojos estaban completamente negros,su rostro frio y sus labios apretados como si quisiera reprimirse algo:

-"Por que te pones asi?No deberias ..."-inicio Kaname su conversacion

-"Estoy harta ....harta....y mas aun que usted,me trate de esa forma ...de usted no lo esperaba,de que usted me tratara con desprecio e indiferencia ,realmente no lo esperaba."-dijo ella con amargura en su voz

-"Por que tenia que ser yo diferente,explicate,que esperabas de mi?"-el tenia sus dudas ,ahora era el momento de entrar en la mente de esta mujer.

-"Por que siendo quien es....pense que estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo juzgue sin conocerlo,que por ser quien es ya ha sufrido el desprecio,la desconfianza de la gente y pense que debido a eso usted me trataria a mi al menos con dignidad...eso pense, pero veo que me equivoque"-dijo con decepcion en cada palabra que salia de su boca.y los puños apretados a los lados

-"Que tanto sabes Artemisa..."-a Kaname le sorprendia que ella realmente sabia quienes eran ellos....y ella quien era?

-"Conozco a su raza...me enseñaron desde muy pequeña a advertir su presencia,y por ende a alejarme de ustedes...pero ese dia cuando usted me salvo ,no senti miedo,pense que al igual que yo era juzgado injustamente sin conocerlo,que entre ustedes no todos pueden ser malos,pero hoy no estoy tan segura...."-dijo ella con la mirada aun oscurecida

-"Y como sabes eso?digo como sabes quienes somos y por que hablas de rechazo de la gente?,pequeña quien te ha hecho tanto daño?"-la voz del pura sangre sonaba aterciopelada tratando de calmar los animos ,ahi en medio del camino,ambos de pie, él con la mirada calmada y demostrando ternura pero ella aun tenia la mirada ensombrecida y su rostro aun estaba bien nubes en el cielo se juntaban en una masa gris,tetrica

-"Señor...vengo de una raza que toda su existencia a sido humillada,perseguida, pisoteada por siglos y siglos , fuimos desterrados de nuestro reyno y por ende obligados a vagar por el mundo sin patria,sin un pedazo de tierra al que llamar hogar, hemos sido victimas de la intolerancia de la gente, nos tildan de muchos nombres despectivos,hemos sido perseguidos por **su **gente,como si fueramos alguna peste a la cual exterminar....yo mas ahora se que es la discriminacion.....sabe que es buscar un trabajo decente y que al ver el documento de identidad te pregunten el por que de tu nacionalidad?...y que al decirles que soy Romani,que soy gitana ,es casi como que les mostrara al mero diablo....."- el pecho de la joven se agitaba mas con cada palabra,su rabia y su rencor se afloraron de golpe haciendo que Kaname percibiera nitidamente cada emocion que ella sentia,como si fuese una pelicula vio atravez del aura de Artemisa todo lo que ella le decia.

-"Encontrar un empleo por simple que fuera ,ha sido una odisea completa,hasta que encontre a Samuel,todos absolutamente todos de un tiempo para aca me han dado la espalda...hasta el dia que usted me encontro ese dia pense que habia esperanza para mi..."-dijo ella con dolor,bajando el tono de su voz se hecho el la hierba a la orilla del sendero, era como si estuviese agotada.

-"Perdoname preciosa....no queria aumentar tu pena,tu padecer....pero el que yo haya tenido que poner distancia entre los dos ha sido meramente por tu bien...por tu seguiridad..."-Kaname penso que era el momento de ser honestos y tenia que empezar por él ,para ganarse la confianza de ella,su pecho se apreto al oir cada una de las palabras que ella pronuncio,no fue meramente pena si no algo asi como un padecer propio,como si él lo estuviese viviendo y quizas por que tenia algo de razon en sus palabras,él sabia que era ser juzgado por ser diferente ,que era ser temido todo el tiempo como si fueran monstruos,aunque para él ,asi se definia asi mismo....

-"Artemisa...."-empezo de nuevo Kaname sentandose al lado de ella en la hierba.-"Por que quisiste acabar con tu vida aquella noche? Creo que es tiempo que hablemos de eso...pero primero donde nacistes...es decir...de donde vienes..?"-dijo con suavidad Kaname

La mujer dio un profundo suspiro,recordar para ella no era grato,menos revirvir el dolor de su vida,la atmosfera se habia calmado ,al menos el viento habia dejado de soplar con fuerza casi huracanada:

-"Naci en Grecia....ahi estabamos asentados por ser el lugar mas cerca de donde originalmente eramos....siempre teniamos que huir por una razon u otra....el dinero no fue obstaculo mi padre tenia la capacidad de montar un negocio en un dia y desmontarlo al otro y siempre obtener suficientes ganancias, a pesar de lo errante de nuestra vida vivimos comodamente,hemos tenido que recorrer el mundo de un lado a otro buscando un modo de regresar de donde pertenecemos, pero cada vez que lo intentabamos algun vampiro o algun humano lo impedia....mi padre solia decir que era por que nos tenian miedo...."-dijo ella finalmente ,hizo una pausa, como tomando valor para decir lo que seguia,

Kaname la observaba detenidamente no solo cada detalle de su rostro sino cada detalle de la historia,empezaba a tener cierta sospecha pero no estaba del todo seguro....

-"Cuando estabamos en Italia ,yo en ese momento tenia 20 años acaba de cumplirlos...conoci a alguien,hasta ese momento nunca me habia llamado la atencion hombre alguno, al menos de mi raza, tal vez por que no podia mirar como hombre a quienes miraba como hermanos....pero el era diferente, su padre y mi padre se habian hecho socios y todo apuntaba que nos quedariamos en Tuscany,a mi me parecia ideal,empezabamos a conversar de todo inocentemente, tal vez por que me parecia facinante, cada conversacion que teniamos era remontarnos en una aventura ,el era un hombre soñador,al menos eso me parecio,era educado ,encantador nunca osó faltarme el respeto en ninguna forma, yo sabia bien que no podia haber nada entre nosotros,no nos esta permitido casarnos con alguien fuera de nuestra raza,y yo tenia prometido segun nos habian dicho a mi hermana y a mi, pero por alguna razon no lo habian hecho ,cosa que era rara ya que cumpliendo los 16 a uno lo comprometen y toda la cosa , a nosotras no, mi padre y la misma gente gitana nos cuidaban celosamente,en fin....un dia Marco Vinicious,ese es su nombre.... me propuso huir, me dijo que me amaba y que sabia que no nos dejarian estar juntos y pues ...yo le crei ...me perdi ilusionada en su mirada tan azul como cielo....el era un hombre sumamente atractivo....cualquier mujer perdia la cabeza por el ,sin duda alguna, con una sonrisa te desarmaba ,no necesitaba siquiera alzar la voz para hacerse notar..."-hizo de nuevo una pausa sus ojos extrañamente cambiaron de tono...ahora su mirada no era de rabia ,se volvio triste y melancolica ,sus ojos tenian ahora un tono casi violeta oscuro,Kaname seguia escuchando atento al relato de vez en cuando su sospecha se afirmaba mas, pero al escuchar el relato de un "tercero" en la historia no le hizo tanta gracia...

-"Y que paso con el?"-se atrevio a preguntar.

-"Bien...a todo esto jamas habiamos tenido ningun tipo de contacto fisico, ni siquiera el mas simple beso , ni un roce ni nada, era algo asi como amor platonico , no lo se , pero con todo decidi irme,mi hermana trato de disuadirme ,mi nana,bueno algo asi como una nana que siempre estaba con nosotras tambien me dijo que eso seria mi perdicion , que no lo hiciera , pero no quise entender razones y me fui, venimos hacia aca ,yo emocionada por la aventura de empezar una nueva vida ,pense que todo era color de rosa, pense que el estaba respetando mi cultura y que por eso no se atreveria a tocarme hasta que estuviesemos casados...realmente fui una tonta...llegamos a Boston,de ahi nos instalamos en un pequeño apartamento,muy modesto pero a mi eso no me importo ,hasta que el decidio que yo tenia que dormir en una recamara y el en la otra...un dia se aparecio con un notario para que dizque casarnos, yo pense que lo hariamos por la forma gitana no a la forma de los payos* pero no quise objetar, de ahi todo empezo a cambiar extrañamente,el antes era amable y atento luego se volvio frio y distante....despues de casi un año recien cumplido yo los 21, una noche me dijo que habia que cumplir con los deberes de un matrimonio, pero si ni siquiera un beso habia habido....ni la caricia mas pequeña....me dio una copa...hablamos un rato...luego no recuerdo mas....es horrible no poder recordar tu primera vez....al dia siguiente amaneci atontada, estaba en mi cama con un camison ...el me dijo que todo habia salido como esperaba que fuera...que habia sido "bueno", luego supe que estaba embarazada..."-dijo ella pasandose la mano en la cara como si se limpiara un sudor que no habia

Para Kaname la historia se le hacia sospechosa sobre todo la actitud del amante o marido de Artemisa...no estaba familiarizado con las costumbre de los gitanos pero si la de los humanos comunes y corrientes ,y algo no le sonaba bien pero no dijo nada ,la dejo continuar....

-"Marco Vinicious seguia igual de distante ,ni siquiera la noticia de un bebe parecio animarlo,no se me acercaba, cada vez que yo intentaba tener un gesto hacia el, me evadia ,dizque por que era normal que el hombre sintiera un cierto rechazo en la mujer embarazada.....a los siete meses, despues de tomarme un jugo me senti mal....mareada enormemente....cuando desperte estaba en una clinica....y mi vientre vacio.....segun la enfermera llevaba mas de 6 horas durmiendo despues de la intervencion...no entendi bien...que mi esposo me habia encontrado inconciente.....que me llevo ahi y que tuvieron que intervenir y que los bebes....eran dos.....habian muerto.....y ya....sin razon aparente.....con terminos que no logre entender.....y él, Marco Vinicious.....se fue...asi de repente se fue.......me dejo sola en la misma clinica.....solo dejo pagada a una enfermera para que me atendiese en casa hasta que me recuperara.....dejo la renta pagada por varios meses....una simple carta diciendo que esto no resulto....un papel que significa el acta de divorcio y ya asi nada mas....se acabo mi aventura romantica....sin esposo ,sin hijos...sola en un lugar extraño...."-dijo ella con voz tan apagada que realmente dolia escucharla hablar

-"Por eso quisiste quitarte la vida....."-interrumpio Kaname el silencio tan triste que se habia formado entre ambos por un momento

-"No eso fue una piedra mas para mi razon....a los dos meses de que él me dejara me decidi venir aqui a esta ciudad ,senti que mi hermana estaba cerca...siempre tuvimos ese vinculo muy cercano...y me decidi ir a verlos... efectivamente los encontre, fui a donde estaban alojados pero mi padre al verme me hecho a empujones de la casa....fue muy duro saber que el me odiaba tanto,me lo imaginaba que seria asi ,pero tenia la esperanza de que me perdonaría....me dijo que era una verguenza para nuestra gente, me dijo la clase de perdida que habia sido, lo bajo que habia caido.....y asi entre sus gritos la mirada de desprecio de mi madre ...me saco literalmente arrastrada de su casa...cuando estaba en la acera tirada como si fuese una basura....mi hermana salio a mi encuentro ...me dijo que me entregaba algo que debia hacer....me dio la daga que encontraste conmigo, me dijo que era la cosa mas sensata que podia hacer una "muerte digna" con esa daga tal vez asi borraria la verguenza a la que sometí a los mios....que no valia la pena seguir ocupando un espacio en este mundo si yo habia fallado a todo un pueblo que tenia esperanzas puestas en mi....y asi fue...que decide esa noche darle punto final a mi existencia....."-dijo ella poniendose de pie,sus ojos aun violeta estaban fijos en el horizonte que se miraba entre los muros de la mansion...

Kaname se levanto y se acerco a ella...sintio la necesidad de abrazarla de protegerla...y asi lo hizo la estrecho con ternura en sus brazos,el silencio los rodeo pero no hacian falta palabras,estuvieron asi por varios minutos,hasta que ella por fin lloro...Artemisa se desahogo ,tal vez ese llanto lavaria un poco la pena que la atormentaba ,kaname pasaba tiernamente sus dedos entre la negra cabellara de la gitana,sentia una enorme necesidad de tenerla asi, de consolarla ,sin saber por que sentia el dolor que ella sentia...eso era algo que luego entenderia... se separo un poco y le levanto un poco el rostro a Artemisa, le limpio las lagrimas con delicadeza y le beso luego en la frente:

-"Ya paso....quiero que te quedes aqui...te prometo que las cosas seran distintas...aqui nadie te volvera a hacer daño...eso corre por mi cuenta...entiendo bien tu padecer,siento tu pena...y duele mucho..."-le dijo el sinceramente

-"Pero por que fuiste tan duro conmigo,si entiendes lo que he pasado,acaso tus poderes no te dejan ver lo que piensan las personas?"-le dijo ella mirandolo directamente a los ojos

-"A veces si ,la mayoria de veces...en tu caso ...preferia evitarte..."-le dijo el honestamente

-"Por que? No lo entiendo...por que sentias algun tipo de rechazo...tal vez mi origen..?"-dijo ella aventurandose a averiguar mas

-"No era eso...tu origen no lo tenia claro...aun ...sabia que no eras una humana comun"- le dijo sonriendo -"Pero realmente ...temia hacerte daño eso era, por eso te evadia"-finalmente lo dijo ,para el eso explicaria lo que sentia

-"Acaso me querias morder!? Era eso? No te hubiera sido mas facil decirmelo?-le dijo la mujer aparentemente la explicacion no era suficiente

-"No es asi de sencillo Artemisa,no podia saber como ibas a reaccionar ,a parte que era mas que eso ...mas que una simple mordida....."-le dijo el en voz baja,con que cara le diria que era ella su alucinacion de todas las noches.

-"Me parece que no me lo quieres decir...."-dijo ella haciendo un gesto de molestia.

-Kaname....ya que estamos siendo honestos....aun la amas tanto?"-le dijo de golpe Artemisa

-"A quien....que tanto sabes.....?"-Kaname se sorprendio ante la pregunta tan directa.

-"A ella...a la mujer que amas...es que sin querer una vez pude sentir tu angustia...tu nostalgia por ella...y ahora que me abrazaste...pues ... senti su olor impregnado en ti..."-le dijo la gitana con la duda de si hacia bien ser tan directa

-"Veo que tienes muchos talentos que desconozco...si aun esta en mi...que quieres saber?"-le dijo el sintiendose con la confianza de dejar salir sus secretos.

-"Se mucho y poco por eso prefiero escucharlo de ti...."-le dijo ella sentandose de nuevo en la hierba le hizo un gesto con la mano de que se sentara a su lado,a el le parecio tan informal la situacion pero no le desagrado para nada, tal vez un acto espontaneo no le caeria mal.

Y por alguna razon despues que ambos empezaron a hablar de sus cosas sentia un alivio enorme...como si poco a poco un gran peso se le fuera levantando de su cabeza, empezo a narrarle cada cosa que habia vivido desde que fue revivido por Rido,desde que ocupo el lugar de un alma que no llego a nacer, de su amor fallido por Yuuki ,de cada cosa que le habia tocado hacer para protegerla,ese amor inmenso que le tenia aun ,y por el cual la dejo libre para que fuese feliz con otro al que el detestaba con todo su ser,le conto del dolor que le provoca cada vez que escuchaba su voz al otro lado del telefono,la inquietud que siente ahora al saber que hay una nueva amenaza,lo que le preocupaba que ella se necuentre en peligro....; aquella conversacion tomo horas vieron el anochecer juntos ,vieron las estrellas empezar a iluminar el cielo azul oscuro ,estaban en medio de la oscuridad sin mas testigos que los arboles del camino aquel. Artemisa sintio por su parte tranquilidad como si un velo se hubiera levantado, ahora miraba en blanco y negro tal cual el interior de Kaname, y su admiracion crecio mas por aquel pura sangre, ya no sentia dolor alguno ,ni la rabia de horas atras,ahora estaban al descubierto penso ella ,sin mayores secretos.

-"Que piensas de mi ahora? Te entendere si aun asi quisieras marcharte...se que he cometido muchas cosas monstruosas ,pero no tenia otra obcion "-se disculpaba Kaname

-"No tengo miedo alguno....y lo que pienso de ti...? Que eres un ser increible....capaz de hacer lo que hiciste por amor...que tienes una gran responsabilidad sobre tus hombros y que la llevas con tanta seriedad, que estas sumido en la soledad y que eres muy duro contigo mismo....te sientes culpable de todos los males del universo...y espero que de alguna manera dejaras de sentirte asi..."-le dijo ella devolviendole una sonrisa y buscando sus ojos vino tinto entre medio de la oscuridad

-"Creo que estas exagerando un poco...yo no soy nada de eso que dices...pero me da gusto saber que no me temes..."-le dijo el con una sonrisa a medias

-"Me prometes que no estaras tan esquivo como antes.. Por favor?"-le pidio Artemisa

-"No creo que sea prudente pequeña...trato siempre de controlarme pero temo perder ese control un dia...."-le dijo abiertamente Kaname

-"No importa...si eso sucede quiero que seas honesto conmigo, si te sientes incomodo me lo dices y ya, me alejo por un rato...o si prefieres...no tengo ningun inconveniente en que ...en que me muerdas... al fin y al cabo te debo mi vida y es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti..."-Artemisa estaba muy segura de lo que decia

-"Esta bien te prometo que no me alejare de ti, pero no creo que sea necesario que lleguemos a tanto...no es necesario que me des tu sangre..."-Kaname tenia miedo de si mismo , no queria lastimarla pero ,si la alejaba sabia que lo haria,Asi caminaron hasta la casa de regreso sellando su nuevo comienzo con nuevo abrazo que Artemisa le dio espontaneamente, a ella el aroma de Kanane le embriagaba el olfato,era un olor tan particular! a pesar que percibia el olor de otra persona...pero se concentraba en el olor de él,un aroma especial que por una razon se le hacia familiar.


	6. Chapter 6 La monarquía alegre

**SALVAME**

**CAP 6**

El ambiente en la mansion Kuran se respiraba menos tenso, Artemisa deambulaba por la casa como si fuese la propia y eso a nadie ,excepto a Rouka, le molestaba,al contrario habia venido a dar un ambiente menos formal a aquella miraba con cierta complasencia como ella se iba intimando con cada uno de los demas jovenes nobles, con Kain compartia su gusto por la musica al igual que lo hacia con el sombrio Shiki, era como que si ella hablase el mismo lenguaje que Rima Toya era algo parecido, hablaban de todo lo que tipicamente las chicas de su edad hablan pero Artemisa aprendia mucho de Rima , su sentido de la moda ,el mundo del modelaje era como una niña pequeña aprendiendo cuanto pudiese.

Una tarde gris,en una salita aparte de la mansion todos los nobles estaban reunidos con Kaname , intercambiaban impresiones, acerca de los planes que podria tener Sara Shirabuki encontra de ellos,sobre todo de la tan anhelada paz , por la que habian luchado años entro buscando que se habian hecho todos los habitantes de la casa ,escucho las voces venir de la habitacion,asi que sin más entro sin reparo:

-"Perdon no sabia que tenian asuntos privados..."-dijo Artemisa al entrar intespentivamente en la sala.

-"No tienes modales niña! No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?!"-dijo mordaz Rouka

-"Upss , lo siento..."-ya se disponia a marcharse cuando...

-"Puedes quedarte...recuerda que ya no existen secretos...."-dijo Kaname con una media sonrisa ,clavando su mirada en los ojos verdes de la muchacha.

Rouka sintió que le hervian las venas del coraje pero con su educación ,lo disimulo bien.

-"Que sucede..por que tan serios?"-pregunto Artemisa sentandose junto a Aido

-"Recuerdas que te conte lo de la pura sangre que trama algo y eso?"-le dijo Aido

-"Ah..si ! Ya recuerdo...que con eso ya descubrieron algo más?"-dijo Artemisa a la vez que se metia una paleta en la boca,una costumbre,por la cual ,Aido la molestaba siempre que podia con ese detalle:

-"Cuando dejaras que te muerda asi?"-le dijo Aido por lo bajo,olvidandose de toda regla de buena educacion _"secretos en reunion es mala educacion"_la miraba con sus ojos agua marina,destellando picardía

-"jijiji.... un dia de estos...cuando me invada la desesperacion.."-le respondio Artemisa ,adorando verle la cara cada vez que lo mandaba a volar

-Ehem...se te olvida que por muy bajo que hablen todos podemos escuchar lo que conversan ...."-Kain miraba a Aido con cara de resignacion,con su primo ya habia perdio las esperanzas que la prudencia tocara a su puerta

-"Asi que le quieres meter colmillo a Artemisa? Ahhh Hanabusa?!"-le dijo Rima entre risitas....

-"Pero te bateo feo..."-agregaba Shiki al comentario,con pausado sarcasmo.

Artemisa se puso colorada como tomate! Se le paso el detalle de los "agudos oidos de los vampiros" _ojala nadie pensara mal de ella_.

Mientras Aido queria reducirse entre el sillon,-"_Que pena con Kaname...seguro que hoy le tocaria un buen regaño!_"penso para si

-"bah! No molesten es que ella me adora pero no se da cuenta..verdad querida?!"-le dijo Aido tratando de recobrar un poco la dignidad

-"Esteee... yo no acostumbro a tener nada con mis hermanos...o familiares..."-le contesto Artemisa pensando si no seria una imprudencia decir eso

-"Tranquila! entre vampiros eso es común no tienes ningun problema!"-Shiki le ponia más pimienta al asunto,

-"Pero yo no soy vampira...soy gitana ...dos cosas muy diferentes"-decia Artemisa menos tensa y con tono divertido

-"Eso corre por cuenta de Hanabusa, en menos de lo que te des cuenta te convierte en una..."-le dijo hablando con dificultad Rima por causa de la riseria que se tenia con Shiki,sacar de quicio a Aido era algo que entretenia a todos

-"Bueno ya...!!!!no ven que nos desviamos de algo importante !"-Rouka trataba de poner orden , pero nadie le ponia atencion ,las risas inundaban el lugar.

Kaname , aunque pareciera raro, disfrutaba de ese ambiente relajado e informal que se habia apoderado de cada uno de los jovenes, realmente le complacia verlos disfrutar de pequeñas cosas , como jovenes comunes y corrientes,reirse aunque fuese acosta de otro de ellos y eso se lo debia a la presencia de la gitana que ahora se habia metido entre ellos. Una presencia refrescante y despreocupada que los hacia sentir bien.

-"Bueno niños ya se acabo el receso..."-dijo Kaname conteniendo una sonrisa ,

-"Discupanos...."-dijeron todos a la vez aun aguantandose las risas

-"Bien antes de continuar..Artemisa...sacate la paleta de la boca que distraes..."-le dijo Kaname seriamente

-"Ah... perdon...."-la pobre Artemisa sintio que no solo la sangre se le reflejo en el rostro sino que lastima no se podia encoger como hormiga...se saco la paleta de inmediato y la envolvio en el papel que tenia en el bolsillo de su pantalon

Todos volvieron a reir ,escandalosamente,hasta el mismo Kaname no podia evitar sonreir ante la cara que puso la pobre gitana.

-"Ya estas como Aido..."-le dijo Kain -"Te esta molestando..."-y siguio riendo

-"Por si las dudas mejor paro...."-dijo Artemisa en voz baja

-"Volviendo al tema que estabamos...alguien tiene alguna idea de como podamos seguirle la pista a Sara...conseguir algun contacto con alguno de sus sirvientes...se que es dificil pero por alguna parte debemos empezar"-Kaname ya habia recuperado su postura seria,

-"Pero eso seria imposible..la fidelidad de los sirvientes de un pura sangre sabes que es dificil de quebrantar...y si encontraramos algun enemigo de ella?"-dijo Aido

-"Tonto sus enemigos somos nosotros!"-le reprocho Kain

-"Y si dejas que se acerque a ti...."-interrumpio Artemisa

-"Estas loca niña! Quien te ha pedido tu opinion"-Rouka salto ante la intromision de Artemisa

-"Dejala hablar...por favor Rouka"-le dijo Kaname con firmeza

-"Disculpa...pero pienso ..tal vez este equivocada y esto no se aplique a la situacion de ustedes...pero siempre escuche a mi padre decir..."_manten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos mas cerca_",Siempre vi como manejaba a cierta gente que sabia que eran enemigos jurados suyos y a estos los dejaba entrar en la casa y aparentaba ser ante ellos ..como decirles despreocupado... ingenuo quizas y asi les sacaba ventaja."-finalizo Artemisa su teoria,

-"Ya..."-Kaname hizo una pausa meditando en cada una de las palabras que ella acaba de decir,

-"Y que sugieres ...como pretenderias desde tu punto de vista que Sara baje la guardia y se acerque a mi...?"-le pregunto Kaname, una sugerencia desde un punto de vista de una persona que no fuera un vampiro tan pracmatico sonaba interesante

-"Yo pienso , que si aparentas ante ella ser algo asi como un monarca despreocupado...una "monarquia alegre",como la de ciertos humanos, digamoslo asi, que no vas a llevar las riendas de tu gente como se esperaba...que te entregas a los placeres mundanos, fiestas ,bailes, mujeres etc...ya todos saben que la que seria la otra heredera de los Kuran, no forma parte activa de tu reino,no seria difícil para ella,Sara, pensar que te desentiendes de las cosas que te corresponden debido a que tu foco de interes ya no esta ...si organizas una fiesta..en la que ella pueda ver que tu idea de manejar este mundo es menos rígida ,asi ella pensaáa que estas más vulnerable y dejara al menos de preocuparse por que representes un peligro para sus planes...Eso si a tus aliados debes informarles de tu cambio de actitud, y que ellos formen parte de tus detractores,en apariencia claro, que delante de ella, ellos rechazen a un lider que desatiende a su gente..asi Sara tal vez se acerque a alguno de ellos y le proponga unirse a sus planes de reinar entre los vampiros..."-Artemisa hablaba sin dificultad, con fuerza en sus palabras ante los ojos atentos de todos los presentes ,todos hasta la misma Rouka la escuchaban atentamente

-"Es un plan algo descabellado ...pero puede que resulte..a estas alturas debemos intentar de todo.."-Kain fue el primero que interrumpio,

-"Una monarquia alegre....puede que funcione....asi pensara que todo le resultara mas facil...pero Sara es muy astuta...sera algo dificil que muerda el anzuelo."-dijo Kaname con su habitual voz calmada,su mirada se habia perdido en algun punto de la habitacion como si visualizara la situacion

-"Bueno eso dependera de que tan buen actor seas...y que todos formen parte de este plan...no seria extraño que por ser jovenes no tengan tanto sentido de la

responsabiliddad,vampiros o humanos , siempre se cree que el ser joven implica inmadurez en algun momento..no creen?"-Artemisa se sentia a gusto de cierta manera participando de algo importante , de provecho para todos.

-"Esta bien... lo haremos asi entonces...estan todos de acuerdo?"-pregunto Kaname a todos ,queria que todos estuviesen de acuerdo voluntariamente en esta estrategia,

-"No hace falta que nos preguntes Kaname...nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que decidas?"-dijo Aido

-"Gracias Hanabusa..pero quiero que sea de acuerdo mutuo ,por que crean en esto ,no por que me deban lealtad.."-Para Kaname haber aprendido a confiar en alguien más siempre habia sido difícil, desde que llego a este nuevo pais ,se propuso a cambiar de forma de pensar,ahora sabia que sus acompañantes estaban a su lado por que le tenian aprecio y cariño de alguna forma, por eso mismo se empeño en demostrarles agradecimiento atravez de un liderazgo abierto a sugerencias ,abierto a criticas ,y esto habia dado resultados positivos,estrechando la confianza entre todos.

-"Asi lo haremos Kaname..cuenta con nosotros "-diron al unísono los jovenes nobles llevandose la mano al pecho en señal de respeto y lealtad.

Artemisa se sintio conmovida por la actitud de los muchachos, la admiracion que sentia por Kaname Kuran crecia desbocada, para ella él era algo fuera de este mundo.

Todos salieron lentamente de la habitacion, hablando entre ellos acerca de ideas para una fiesta exagerada en lujos y excesos que todo fuera fin y al cabo una fiesta era una fiesta a quien no le gustaba esa idea!

-"Artemisa..puedes quedarte un momento?"-le dijo Kaname con suavidad a la joven, y esta que sentia que las piernas le temblaban

-"Claro...dejame volver a guardar mi infame paleta..."-suspiro ya la habia sacado de nuevo - "veo que causa muchos lios"-dijo Artemisa al tiempo que envolvia su rojo caramelo de nuevo en el se lo arrebato con suavidad de sus manos, lo desenvolvio y se lo llevo a la boca de la gitana.

-"Pierde cuidado... no me molesta que disfrutes de tu dulce...pareces una niña"-sus ojos rojo vino, la miraban con cierta ternura mezclada con malicia, a él aunque no le gustara reconocerlo ,la compañía de la gitana le agradaba,y mucho más de lo que él quisiera.

Artemisa abrio los labios un poco, para recibir el dulce de manos de su ahora querido vampiro,si las piernas le temblaban antes ahora estaba peor pero sacaria fuerzas de donde sea para mantenerse en pie, y no parecer una tonta ante él.

-"Quiero hablar contigo de dos cosas..espero no incomodarte"-Kaname le sedia el paso para hacerla salir de la sala y lo acompañase hacia el jardin de la casa.

Una vez en el jardin ,el atardecer se miraba entre los arboles,Kaname contemplaba con un aire nostalgico el cielo, era como si reviviera algun momento en particular,pero Artemisa pronto lo saco de sus recuerdos

-"De que quieres hablar?"-dijo Artemisa de pronto

-"Que hay entre tú y Aido?..siento ser directo pero es mi deber procurar que las cosas sean transparentes entre todos "-su voz sonaba un tanto severa

-"Una gran amistad...él a sido conmigo desde el principio amable,dulce un buen amigo, pero yo no podria verlo como algo más, creo que no estoy preparada para estar con alguien...creo que nunca lo estaré..."-dijo Artemisa con cierta amargura al final de sus palabras

-"Eso no lo sabes pequeña...tienes una vida por delante...no te cierres a volver a amar a alguien Aido es un buen tipo"-le dijo Kaname

-"Mira quien lo dice....acaso tú no haces lo mismo? cerrarte a la posibilidad de amar...?. Con Aido ya te lo dije...no puedo verlo como un amante o algo asi,él es muy lindo conmigo, pero no, yo lo veo como un reemplazo de la hermana que perdí, como un confidente un complice a las locuras... de ahi de verlo como pareja eso esta muy lejos..."-Artemisa estaba bien segura de sus sentimientos,amar otra vez era algo que lo miraba muy lejano, tal vez si fuera distinta la persona que se atreviera a acercarse a ella, alguien más...tal vez...

-"Hum...eres muy astuta ,invertiste los papeles certeramente"-le dijo Kaname levantando una ceja

-"No des consejos que no puedas seguir tú mismo...y que es lo otro que me querias decir?"-Artemisa le hablaba directamente tambien, al menos ya no temblaba como al principio

-"Si quisieras ayudarme con lo de la fiesta...fue tu idea , asi que estas metida en esto tanto como nosotros...quisiera saber...si pudieses hacerte pasar como una concubina mia...si no te incomoda la situacion...."-Kaname sabia que era un papel un tanto engorroso de representar, pero no confiaria en una extraña, al menos Artemisa era para él alguien de confianza.

-"Quieres que me haga pasar por tu querida?!"-le dijo Artemisa abriendo los ojos tanto como pudo

-"Jejeje concubina suena menos grosero....veras es usual entre muchos de los vampiros que se dan libertades,bueno en el consejo anterior eso sucedia mucho, tenian acompañantes por lo general humanas,las usan hasta acabarlas,si les gustan mucho pues las mantienen vivas pero solo son para servirles a ellos como tales,nada mas que placer, como unas esclavas...y si queremos aparentar que yo soy igual o peor que ellos debo tener una o dos...pero no incluire a nadie que no le tenga confianza y te necesito cerca de mi...para representar bien el papel...que me dices?"-Kaname tenia una forma de pedirte las cosas, si él lo quisiera te podria obligar ,pero no ,bastaba con su forma de hablar y de mirarte para que uno aceptara sin dudar...

-"Si me lo pides asi...que remedio....haré el sacrificio..."-dijo Artemisa con tono dramatico

-"Tanto te disgustaria estar a mi lado y fingir que me deseas?"-Kaname estaba un poco herido en su orgullo...aunque no lo admitiera le importaba lo que ella pensara o sintiera en referencia a él

-"Jijiji no te enojes ...nada me daria mas gusto que ayudarte...."-Artemisa advirtió en sus ojos el cambio de expresión

-"Acaso tambien me ves como un hermano,querida Artemisa?"-le dijo Kaname con mirada curiosa...llevandose las manos hacia atras como esperando una confesion

-"Como un hermano...no...tal vez como un primo...eso como un primo...."-La gitana le dio una amplia sonrisa,entre primos ella no le veia nada malo pero eso no se lo confesaria ,

-"Kaname ...creo que debes invitarla a ella...asi le daras mayor credibilidad al asunto...la veran con el ...cazador ?me dijiste que eso es él, un cazador?"-Artemisa cambio de rumbo la conversacion,era mejor concentrarse en cosas importantes.

A Kaname la idea le parecio sensata pero espantosamente dolorosa de solo pensarla..."_volverla a ver despues de tanto tiempo..y con él_ ",pensó para si

-"Se que no es nada sencillo lo que te digo pero ,mirale el lado positivo asi miraran que de ella no tienen que preocuparse que no sera un peligro para los planes macabros de Sara...y el hecho que esta con un ex-humano,como le dices tú, pues que los vean en actitud despreocupada que no les interesa governar ni nada de eso..."-Artemisa sintó el dolor de Kaname , pero era un dolor necesario que él necesitaba enfrentar...el tiempo no pasa en vano..tal vez le serviría para liberarse del recuerdo de ella..

-"Ella....ella se llama Yuuki....por que nunca la llamas por su nombre?"-pregunto Kaname...

-" _Yuuki ..que nombre tan feo.._."-pensó Artemisa

-"No es un nombre feo... pero Marco Vinicious si es un nombre feo..."-le dijo Kaname, obviamente le escucho el pensamiento

-"Yo nunca he dicho que no lo sea...y si no me gusta ese nombre... el de ella me suena a verdura..."-dijo con tono burlon Artemisa y puso cara de indiferencia,levantando la nariz en forma engreida

-"Por que será que siempre logras hacerme sonreir....eres tan irreverente... espontanea...como lo haces?"-mientras le atrapaba en sus brazos,quien mas ocurrente que ella para reirse de los recuerdos que lo atormentan a diario a él y que logra hacerlo verlos de otro modo...

Artemisa no resistio al abrazo comenzo a temblar de nuevo, hundio su nariz en la impecable camisa blanca de Kaname ,aspiro profundo ,ese olor que marea, que la hace sentir segura...puso su mente en blanco y se concentro en ese olor embrujante.

Poco a poco Kaname solto el abrazo, antes que empezara a tener alucinaciones y se le hizieran realidad...

-"No seas tan duro contigo mismo....date un descanso a ti mismo..."-le dijo Artemisa viendole fija a los ojos borgoña de Kaname

-"Si todo fuera asi de fácil..quisiera ver las cosas atravez de tus ojos...todo seria distinto..."-Kaname lo dijo con voz nostálgica...realmente todo seria más fácil para él ,olvidar y seguir su camino, no sumergirse a diario en los recuerdos de algo que no fue...

-"Bueno lo hare cuando tú pequeña le hagas caso a Aido ... entonces seguire tu ejemplo..."-le dijo Kaname tratando de jugar un poco con ella

-"Ahhh ya te dije que no me gusta...cuando alguien me guste seras el primero en saberlo estamos?!"-Artemisa puso los ojos en blanco dio media vuelta y se fue

Kaname se sento en una de las barandas de la terraza, perdio su mirada entre los arboles,sumido de nuevo en sus recuerdos...

-"_**Verla de nuevo...otra vez frente a mi...y con él a su lado...con tomandola entre sus brazos..con él dandole los besos que yo le deberia de dar a ella....eso es casi como morir entre las llamas de un fuego lento... pero tengo que hacerlo por su bien..para que al menos uno de los dos sea feliz en este mundo...maldita sea..por que duele aun...por que duele..aunque ya no tanto....**_"-Kaname empezaba a analizar su dolor,dolía aun pero no tanto como antes..seria posible acaso que estuviese olvidandose de ella?Tal vez no tanto asi pero era como si ahora algo le sirviera de refugio a sus heridas...unos ojos verde oscuro quizas...unos ojos que cambian según su estado de ánimo...seria descabellado pensar en eso...no seria justo para ella...

Se quedo allí por largo tiempo, recibiendo el viento en su rostro ,dejando que el aire se llevara sus locas ideas, y amargos recuerdos......

* * *

_**Notas del autor:**_

_**Gracias por leer, a weiss sobre todo por acompañarme desde el principio...y a las chicas anonimas que se que lo hacen. en la historia las cosas se iran dando poco a poco , no podemos esperar que kaname olvide a Yuuki en un segundo eso a sido un amor de años, pero el debe enfrentarse a ella para poder dejarla ir al fin, artemisa tiene un papel importante que cumplir ,pero falta para eso...**_

_**Con Aido decidi darle un poco mas de vida al personaje y sacarlo del tipo necio que a veces lo proyectan en en el manga, igual darle mas vida al resto de la sexy clase nocturna de vampiros...eso si aqui ya estan mas creciditos....lo de la fiesta pues como ya se acerca la presentacion de Yuuki en el manga pues por que no hacer una fiesta en la que Sara acudira y vera a ese triangulo amoroso de Zero,Yuuki y Kaname y ahora sin querer artemisa formara parte de eso....**_


	7. Chapter 7 me perteneces

_**SALVAME**_

_**CAP 7**_

_**Advertencia:**__**este episodio contiene mucho lemon, asi como tambien escenas un tanto fuertes,que envuelve sangre si eso te molesta abstente de leer.**_

En otro lado del hemisferio en la academia Cross la idea de una invitacion de Kaname Kuran no era bien recibida

-"Explicame otra vez por que tenemos que ir...esa idea me parece por demás estupida sin sentido"-vociferaba el peliplateado Zero pasandose nerviosamente la mano entre sus cabellos

-"Por que por milesima vez...es una manera de despistar a la Sara Shirabuki...

por algo hay que empezar, él me explico que mientras ella piense que ustedes no estan interesados en governar como debieran y más bien despilfarraran todo el poder que tiene asi ella bajara la guardia ...que más quieres que te explique"-decia el exasperado Kaien Cross ,el padre adoptivo de Yuuki

-"Zero debemos ayudar a Kaname el nos necesita!"-dijo casi llorando en tono afeminado Cross

-"Debes tener cuidado Zero, con Kuran uno nunca sabe él no es un tipo de confiar es, maqueavelico,siempre escondido entre las sombras utilizando a la gente a su beneficio..."-vociferaba Yagari el mentor de Zero

-"Gracias por darme más confianza Yagari..."-con sarcasmo-"asi cualquiera se siente mas seguro de ir a la boca del lobo!"-dijo Zero bufando sentia una presion en el cuello no mas de solo pensar estar frente a Kaname , aun peor que ella estuviese frente a Kaname.

-"Yo no estoy de acuerdo con ustedes ,Kaname a cometido sus errores pero todo fue por mi culpa!"-interrumpio Yuuki al final ,al borde del llanto

-"Tu no tienes la culpa que él sea un manipulador ,no te pongas asi "-dijo Zero al ver la cara de Yuuki de pesar

-"Es que me duele ver a dos seres que amo tanto que se traten como dos enemigos a muerte,acaso llegara el dia que ustedes al menos se traten cordialmente...?"-suplico Yuuki aferrandose a Zero

-"Querida mia...mientras ambos te amemos de la misma manera no habra forma que seamos amigos...eso es imposible"-le dijo Zero abrazandola.

-"Kaname Kuran cuenta con nuestro apoyo en su plan ,para mi es bastante honesto de su parte contarnos lo que esta sucediendo ,y dejarnos saber sus planes, al fin y al cabo es para protegernos a todos y hasta por seguridad de la misma Yuuki."-agrego Cross

-"Zero por favor...debemos ir...no te opongas ..."-le dijo Yuuki aún abrazada a él

Zero rompió el abrazo y salio como rayo de la oficina de Cross ,se dirigió hacia el jardin ,entre el espesor de los arboles a rumiar su rabia ,su desprecio cada vez que le escuchaba decir a Yuuki el nombre de Kaname, los celos eran un monstruo peor en un vampiro, era una rabia que podia tomar forma rapidamente, se aferro a su arma, el Bloody Rose, pensando que tan fácil seria de un plomazo acabar con la presencia del mal nacido pura sangre:

-"Como es posible que aún estando tan lejos ...aún estando al otro lado del mundo tu presencia este aqui, fregandome la vida!"-Zero estrellaba un puñetazo a un arbol como si en el viese él rostro de Kaname burlándose de él

-"Zero....no te pongas asi....no sera más que una simple reunion yo estoy aqui contigo.."-le dijo Yuuki abrazondolo por la espalda

-"No entiendes Yuuki tu no entiendes....no sabes que es el temor de pensar que en un momento te puedas arrepentir de tu decision y sientas que tu lado vampiro reclama más la presencia de Kaname, pensar que el bebio de ti, que tu estabas dispuesta a entregarte para cumplir tu deber..no es facil! No lo es..."-Zero seguia golpeando el tronco del arbol, tenia tanta rabia hacia todos, hacia el mismo.

-"No digas eso...yo estoy segura de lo que hize....entiende tú que para mi es dificil olvidarlo tambien...él es parte de mi, de lo que soy, pero si de algo estoy segura es que la necesidad que tengo de ti es mucho mayor que la que pueda sentir por él, es difícil de explicar pero , los quiero a ambos, a ti más de una forma especial, de una forma más humana ,más fuerte que mi origen de vampiro, a él es un especie de necesidad de ese lado que aun desconozco,yo te amo, es a ti a quien necesito.."-le dijo abrazandolo más fuerte

-"Estas segura de lo que dices..."-le pregunto Zero,sugentandole la mano

-"Segura al menos que es a ti a quien deseo...."-le dijo Yuuki

Zero se volvio para verla a los ojos, el sabia bien que los lazos de sangre son vinculos que no se pueden destruir asi de facil, que cada vez que el muerde a Yuuki, Kaname donde quiera que este puede advertir lo que sucede, eso solo lo dejara de sentir hasta que él ,este con otra persona en un vinculo más fuerte,mientras tanto esa era su manera de advertirle al pura sangre que Yuuki era de él,mediante ese intercambio del rojo elixir entre ambos.

Zero la apreto fuerte deslizando sus manos por la espalda pequeña,de un arrebato, rompio los botones de la camisa de la joven haciendo que ella diera un quejido timido del susto

-"Zero !"-atino a decir ella en medio de su sorpresa.

El no contesto ,solo la cambio de posicion para arrecostarla de espaldas al arbol que antes habia golpeado, besando y lamiendo desesperado el cuello de Yuuki la levanto un poco en el aire haciendo que ella dejara escapar profundos suspiros de su boca...regresaba de la misma manera a tomar su boca rosada , con una legua intrusa a reclamar la presencia de la otra a quien invadia, Yuuki correspondio al reclamo ,entrelazando su lengua con la de él, se aferro a la espalda del delgado cazador,entre tanto tambien jalaba sus cabellos plateados,sin esperar más Zero con su iris completamente roja volvio a besar y lamer desesperado el cuello blanco de Yuuki hasta que clavo sus blancos colmillos , bebiendo de ella como si fuese lo ultimo que haria en este mundo...

De la misma manera intespentiva, la solto para decirle entre notada exitacion:

-"Dime por favor que eres mia...necesito escucharte decirlo...dimelo!"-le reclamo Zero

-"Tómame....acaso no estoy aqui contigo...?.tómame que soy toda tuya..."-le respondió Yuuki con la voz entre cortada...en la misma posicion que estaba,ella lo despojo de su camisa,dejandola colgada en los antebrazos del joven vampiro lo atrajo hacia ella con las manos para acercarse a su cuello, sin tanto preambulo clavo salvaje sus tiernos colmillos en la piel de Zero haciendolo quejarse un poco ante la mordedura repentina,.ella fue más fiera aun mientras bebia de él le clavaba sus uñas en la espalda haciendolo sangrar .él aprovecho la sensacion placentera de un dolor anhelado ,la exitacion de su hombria se hizo presente al instante rozandola sin pudor alguno en contra de ella , a lo que Yuuki respondia tambien moviendose como podia para hacerle sentir que le agradaba la caricia, una vez termino con su mordida, saco lentamente los colmillos del cuello,lamio para cerrar los pequeños orificios,y asi siguió lamiendo hasta llegar a la oreja de él, alli le murmuro cuanto lo deseaba , cuanto ella disfrutaba de cada caricia que él le daba.

Con magistral habilidad en un segundo Zero despojo de sus ropas intimas a Yuuki , ella más exitada aun bajo el cierre del pantalon de su adorado cazador, dejando expuesto a tan esperado organo que le provocaba los placeres jamas pensados....la danza sensual comenzo cuando él delicadamente la dejo caer sobre la hierba, con la oscuridad como complices, él se colocó sobre ella, besando nuevamente sus labios repitiendo varias veces:

-"Eres mia...solo mia....solo mia..."-era como una declaracion ...una afirmacion ante la naturaleza que ella le pertenecia

bajo por el cuello volviendo nuevamente a lamer fieramente su piel, bajo a la altura de sus pequeños senos,y con su boca deseosa lamio cada uno de ellos dedicando tiempo en tiempo hasta que no aguanto más y mordio el seno derecho , encima de la aureola,Yuuki se retorcia entre la mezcla infinita de placer y dolor del acto, morder en partes más íntimas significaba la relacion más estrecha entre ambos, ella lo agarraba por los cabellos dejando que los gemidos volaran en el viento, ella lo amaba , aunque aveces pensara en otro que no fuera él,despues de la ardorosa mordida mezcla de succion de la sangre y la succion que le daba al pezon erecto,era una sensacion extremadamente la herida y comenzo a bajar por el cuerpo pequeño que tenia dominado bajo el suyo,encontro el calor de aquel rincon secreto que esperaba con ansias a ser urgado,a ser tomado, sin dudarlo comenzo la lenta tortura con la punta de la lengua saborear ese punto exacto que sabia que la haria explotar ,mientras sus dedos exploraban la humeda cavidad estrecha entrando y saliendo ,haciendo que Yuuki se retorciera en la hierba ,sintiendo que ella estaba cerca de alcanzar el climax Zero entro en la intimidad femenina,ahi comenzo el rito antiguo de dos seres deseosos de si mismos,ansiosos de sentirse el uno al concierto de gemidos y te amos paso del tono mas alto a un casi susurro ,mientras el quedaba agotado a un lado de ella abrazandola fuertemente para que no se le escapase, como si lo sucedido hubiese sido un espejismo y ella fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

Los encuentros entre Zero y Yuuki eran asi,esa era la forma de amar de él impetuosa,casi salvaje, pero era genuina, la adoraba por sobre todas las cosas, y la sola idea de que la pudiese perder lo hacia actuar de esa manera, cada vez que la tenia debajo de su cuerpo se aseguraba de amarla como si fuese la ultima vez, nada le garantizaba que ella algun dia cambiese de opinion,que ella algun dia se fuera a arrepentir y lo abandonara como la primera vez ,esa idea era una constante amenaza en su nunca se lo decia ,se lo callaba para evitarse mejor un dolor más,el descubrir la duda en los ojos de Yuuki..

Las semanas siguieron su curso, las invitaciones eran entregadas a los representantes de cada familia del mundo oscuro de los vampiros,politicos,artistas,gente de la misma nobleza de todos los estratos poderosos de este mudo estaban invitados a lo que prometia una fiesta inolvidable, el plan habia sido hechado a rodar con la complicidad de las familias que deseaban acabar con la historia de sangre de los antepasados, todos deseaban algo diferente ,ya estaban hartos de tener que estar enfrentado situaciones y amenazas de guerra,todos pedian una sola cosa,y era una vida pacifica y por eso habian jurado lealtad al joven lider Kuran,asi que todo estaba dispuesto los papeles entregados para que los involucrados representaran su mejor papel posible:

En una hermosa mansion de arquitectura barroca, en la habitacion más grande de la residencia, una hermosa rubia estaba tendida en espacioso divan, una bata purpura cubria su cuerpo desnudo que se adivinaba sobre la delicada tela satinada,en sus manos sostenia una invitacion ,pasaba la punta de la tarjeta entre sus labios ,su mirada estaba perdida en algun rincán de la habitación , pensaba y pensaba hasta que de un grito ordeno a un joven que entrase en la habitacion:

-"Que sabes tu de esto....tu que lo conoces bien ....que trama?"-dijo la rubia extendiendo el sobre al joven rubio que estaba frente a ella

-"No lo sé...nadie por más cercano que sea a él puede saber que piensa Kaname Kuran...su mente es un tablero de ajedrez...silente ,calculador..."-respondio Takuma,con la mirada vacia

-"Eso lo se imbecil!..no me dices nada nuevo....ya se que no esta con la supesta hermana, hija tambien de los Kuran...pero él que se trae entre manos..?"-dijo Sara

-"Sera acaso que pretende que te entregue...? el debe suponer que estas en mi poder...Pero conociendo a Kaname ,ese solo utiliza a la gente por conveniencia.....No me suena a fiesta de cortesia...algo se trae entre manos..."-dijo de nuevo Sara mientras pasaba su mano por uno de sus senos,dando un profundo suspiro:

-"Quitate la ropa!"-ordeno -"Necesito distraerme un poco..."-le dijo indicando con el dedo lo que queria que el muchacho hiciera,

Takuma no tenia obcion en el fondo de su mente deseaba con todas sus ansias escapar o morir,que vivir como esclavo de un ser tan malvado como ella,un ser que solo lo usaba para satisfacer su lascivia,o su sed de sangre pero que ni siquiera tenia la amabilidad de proporcionarle unas miserables tabletas para saciar su sed...por mucho tiempo se habia resistido a no hablar más de lo debido era una lucha cruel entre el poder que Sara ejercia sobre él y su mente debilitada,preferia morir mil veces antes que traicionar a su amigo Kaname,eso no lo haria!

Sara lo hizo acostarse boca arriba ahi aun con la bata puesta ella se sento sobre el haciendo que la virilidad masculina entrase por completo en ella,ahi empezo el rito casi de todos los dias donde un noble se convertia en el esclavo sexual de una pura sangre despiadada. Antes que ella alcanzara el climax ella saciaba su sed de sangre mordiendo la vena que pasa por el pene masculino era su lugar favorito,sabia lo doloroso que podia ser aquello sobre todo cuando se hacia a manera de violacion ,sin amor ,sin caricia o cariño alguno ,ella disfrutaba enormemente ver como el joven se retorcia de dolor, el sadismo de ella no tenia limites ,luego de hacerlo sangrar y beber de su miembro erecto ,lo obligaba a cambiar de posicion ,sangrando aun por que ni siquiera eso ,ni siquiera se preocupaba por cerrar la tierna herida ahi ella ahora bajo de él,obligaba a que el continuara con el vaiven del movimiento, hasta que ella alcanzara su meta,luego sin mayor preambulo lo mandaba a salir del cuarto.

Sara, tendida ahora en su cama, con la mente clara,y relajada,maquinó el paso que haria:ir a la fiesta organizada por Kaname en el nuevo mundo, ella tenia que ver que pretendia él, no dejaria que le arruinara sus planes, bien le habia costado no solo por el dinero sino por mantener todo bien oculto de él, que no se enterase de sus planes,se sentia segura y confiada que esta vez Kaname Kuran seria vencido,una vez que ella tuviese los poderes que necesitaba lo destruiria sin pensarlo dos veces. A su mente vino el recuerdo del momento que juro que Kaname Kuran pagaria con su vida:

_**Recuerdos:**_

_**-**_**"Acaso no me encuentras bonita?No te agrado?"-Sara tenia en ese momento 15 años habia conocido a Kaname por medio de su padre y sabia que la union seria ventajosa pero a ella ,era más que la union, a ella le gustaba el joven de cabello negro, ese pura sangre de mirada triste y andar pausado.**

**-"No me lo tomes a mal...eres encantadora pero no puedo ...no es correcto tomarte si no te deseo..."-le dijo Kaname,él en ese momento tenia 16,pero era común en ese mundo que ellos pudiesen contraer compromiso muy joven y si ellos se unian seria algo casi normal.**

**En una reunion organzida por Lord Asato Ichijo,Sara sin pensarlo dos veces logro captar la atencion de Kaname, hablando de todo y nada pasaron un rato hasta que logro llevarselo a una parte más privada en la mansion Ichijo,ahi se lanzo con todo lo que su joven ímpetu le indicaba,se acerco al joven heredero y beso sus labios,tomandolo por sorpresa ,se notaba a leguas que el no tenia la más mínima experiencia,Sara desabotono los broches de su vestido dejando expuesta la blancura de su torso ,sus blancos y nacientes senos ,su cuello delicado,se acerco más al joven pura sangre para tomar sus manos y que el la acariciara,pero para su cotrariedad Kaname solto el agarre.**

**-"Que haces?"-le dijo el con sorpresa**

**-"Que crees tu? Me gustas mucho y deseo que tu seas el primero y el unico...quien mejor que tu?"-le dijo Sara con ojos de malicia y voz fingiendo inocencia.**

**-"Lo siento no es correcto...no te deseo ...?"-le dijo Kaname bajando su cabeza **

**el no queria ser grosero pero tenia que ser honesto,por mucho que necesitara beber sangre no aprovecharia la situacion,**

**-"Me estas rechazando!?"-Sara empezaba a ponerse de todos los colores, subio su vestido y con rabia le dejo ir sonora bofetada....**

**-"Esto me la pagaras....como has podido rechazarme .. ? A mi...que soy tan pura sangre como tu?! Yo lo deseo! no necesito que arreglen compromiso por mi ,si yo se lo que quiero...que pretendes?! Acaso crees que alguien más ,sera más conveniente o mejor partido que yo?!"-vocifero Sara**

**-"Perdoname...no quise ofenderte pero no me parece correcto engañarte, usarte para despues marcharme...no puedo....en verdad lo siento"-dijo suavemente Kaname dando la vuelta inclino la cabeza un poco como señal de disculpa y se marcho dejando a una chica furiosa,herida en lo mas profundo de su orgullo....**

**Fin del recuerdo de Sara**

-"Por eso, por hacerme la burla de todos los que sabian que yo te deseaba ..me la pagaras..si el inutil de Rido no pudo yo si!"-dijo la pura sangre cerrando los ojos para cuidado se aproximara a Kaname para ver sus intenciones ella no sería como Shizuka o Rido, sería mucho más astuta ,más inteligente....

* * *

_**notas del autor:**_ **Con referencia a Sara, a mi modo de ver Sara es un vampiro de alma más corrompida,que no tiene miramientos ,ni se deja llevar por sentimentalismos,por eso la concibo más sádica inclusive que referencia a Zero no tengo nada en contra de él,lo concibo con un amor apasionado que solo tienen una forma de amar, pero Yuuki ...pues siempre se me a figurado la tipica heroina tonta que se pasa de inguenua...no es mi tipo de heroina a admirar...lo siento para los "Yuuki lovers".no es mi intencion ofender a nadie :(, Este fic es más pensado para "Zero lovers y Kaname lovers" y anticipando algo que sucedera más adelante en el manga..cuando ambos se encuentren en la reunion.**


	8. Chapter 8 una fiesta inolvidable parte 1

**SALVAME **

**CAP 8**

Los dias iban pasando rapidamente,el plan se habia hechado a rodar para que no quedase ninguna duda de la linea liberal que estaba llevando las riendas de la sociedad vampirica, Kaname Kuran ,estaba dando de que hablar con excesos, excentricidades y despreocupacion por sus deberes como un lider responsable, en apariencia este solo se dedicaba a derrochar su dinero, comprando carros de lujo, y viviendo la "Dolce vita",clubes exclusivos, lugares de moda, una vida más pública,de lo que deberia se espera que un pura sangre lleve,que sea tan extrovertido y sin recato alguno,al igual que el grupo de jovenes con los que convivia estaba completamente fuera de control, mas ahora se hablaba de la bella concubina que vivia con é clanes más poderosos e ilostres como los Aido, los Souen, Los Hanadag cuyos jefes estaban en un sueño profundo por 500 años,solo el hijo mayor de estos habia despertado y era él representante de su familia, estos clanes y otros más estaban de acuerdo en formar parte de la farsa,y acabar con cualquier semilla maligna que empezara a germinar.

-"Estas lista?"-preguntó Rima una vez entrando en el cuarto de Artemisa.

-"Eso creo...como me ves?"-pregunto Artemisa ,se observaba en el espejo del armario, sus ojos no daban credito a su propia imagen, su cabello arreglado en risos suaves que caian por la espalda como un velo negro y el vestido de color rojo vivo, apesar que segun las palabras de Rouka el vestido de una concubina tenia que tener un tipo por demas atrevido y hasta vulgar,Aido no permitiria que Artemisa usara algo que la hiciese ver mal, con el consentimiento y sugerencia del propio Kaname,le proporciono un elegante vestido de Valentino, rojo, con la caracteristica de este diseñador ,en crear vestidos estilo columnas, algo que resaltara las formas femeninas con elegancia y sensualidad, aquel vestido tenia aberturas en V tanto en la espalda como al frente entallandose en la cintura , mangas largas sueltas y adelante tenia una abertura en medio dejando ver las largas piernas, Artemisa se miraba una y otra vez , no era eso lo que estaba en el plan, no por que no le gustara el vestido si no por que ya se habia programado para entallarse algo parecido a lo que usaba cuando bailaba.

-"No te gusta?! Pero si esta bellisimo?! -dijo Rima viendo la cara de confusion de la gitana

-"Claro que me gusta pero... no era esto lo que me dijo Rouka que tenia que usar...bueno tal vez por que Kaname lo escogio ,cambio de idea"-dijo aun confundida

-"Que kaname lo escogio?!"-Rima puso cara de sospecha, como asi Kaname andaba escogiendo ropa para una chica que solo consideraba "amiga"??

-"Bueno eso me dijo Aido...que él le sugirio un atuendo distinto a lo que Rouka habia pensado y que él lo aprobó e incluso le dijo donde ir y que comprar...no lo sé.."-Artemisa se miraba nuevamente ,vio en la cama la mascara que tenia que usar, Aido le habia indicado que por lo general ,los sirvientes,esclavos y/o concubinos usan eso en el rostro para ser diferenciados, a manera de indicar su condicion, asi que ella tenia que usar una, para complementar su atuendo ,era una especie de antifaz veneneciano, con pedreria alrededor ,parecian rubies en un fondo de satin negro,

-"Artemisa...no te parece que Kaname tiene algun interes por ti? Aparte del que ya se sabe?"- dijo sin mas Rima

-"Como crees?! No creo que sea ese el caso...el esta muy por encima de mi."-se apresuro a contestar Artemisa

-" Y eso que?! me diras que no te atrae? "-Rima ya habia observado como Artemisa de vez en cuando pensando que nadie la miraba, observaba detenidamente cada detalle del pura sangre, a veces detras de un libro, entre los arboles del jardin, siempre a escondidas

-"Bueno ...ciega no estoy... y el es ....no se ni como describirlo,me roba siempre las palabras.."-dijo resignada Artemisa,pensar en el era siempre una mezcla de sentimientos,entre la gratitud,admiracion ,ternura no sabia que era:

-"Podrias decir, guapo, interesante,especial, elegante...él es todo eso"-agrego Rima

-"Asi que tú tambien lo miras?! Y Senri?!"-reclamó divertida Artemisa

-"Tampoco soy ciega...jijijiji... los vampiros hombres tienen un encanto muy particular....y con referencia a Shiki...pues no se....es que somos y no somos.... ni si quiera se que somos..."-Rima se dejo caer con su hermoso vestido violeta en la cama de la gitana, una mueca de molestia se dibujo en su rostro

-"Acaso él no te ha marcado? Asi se dice?..."-se volvio Artemisa preguntándole

-"No...siempre esta conmigo...se que siente algo por mi...pero jamas ha hecho ningun intento por hacerlo....es como si da por hecho que soy de él...hombres!"-dijo con fastidio

-"Ya veo.... y si le muestras que no "siempre estaras ahi", ya que el no ha hecho ningun movimiento, nada impide que tu te fijes en alguien mas...y que a su vez alguien mas se fije en ti..."-sugirió Artemisa

-"Me aconsejas que me busque otro?!"-dijo alarmada

-"Eso si tu lo deseas asi...pero mi idea es que vea que la puerta esta abierta para que tu cambies de parecer...que si aparece algun candidato indicado tu no seguiras esperando a que el se decida ...me entiendes? algo asi como darle un tanto de celos.."-Artemisa aconsejaba a la joven noble pensando en lo emocionante de una trama de amores indecisos,claro siempre es mas divertido ver los lios de los demas que los propios y servir de Doctora corazon pues no le venia mal.

-"Ya veo por donde vienes...me gusta la idea...tal vez nos sirve a ambos,darnos cuenta cuanto nos necesitamos...esta misma noche pondre en marcha el plan!"-dijo con voz entusiasmada Rima

-"Ve con calma !! No vaya ser y el plan te salga al revez tienes que ser más inteligente que él...bueno no hay nada más que hacer...ya será hora de bajar?"-dijo Artemisa al escuchar que habia música ya sonando

-"Creo que si pero no es necesario que tu bajes ya..."-Rima se entusiasmaba en sus adentros pensando como seria ver la cara de Senri si la viera con otro.

-"Que te pasa?"-pregunto Rima al ver que Artemisa se detenia en media puerta

-"Nada en especial....bueno vamos...."-dijo al fin saliendo de la habitacion ,en el pasillo se encontro con Aido que se quedo pasmado al verla...

-"Estas....."-trago un poco-"Estas ..bellisima...que pena que no puedo exhibirte como mi acompañante...."- dijo galante al momento que besaba la mano de ella

-"Gracias tu tambien te ves guapisimo!seguro que encuentras pareja hoy mismo..."-le dijo Artemisa para corresponder al piropo

-"Mmmm no creo, lo que me interesa no me corresponde....asi que no estoy en busca solo dejo que me admiren nada mas....este muñequito no es fácil de conquistar!"-Aido no perdia oportunidad de dejarle saber a la gitana lo que el sentia, mucho menos oportunidad de alabarse al el mismo

-"Si si ...ya eso lo sabemos que eres el "idol sempai" y blah blah blah"-le dijo burlona Rima

-"Hum! eres una pesada igual a Rouka mejor me voy que tengo que recibir a los invitados junto con Kaname..."-dijo molesto en su orgullo se acerco delicadamente a Artemisa y le deposito un tierno beso en la mejia.

-"Recuerda las recomendaciones brujita...ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer"-le dijo cariñoso y se fue

Las chicas estaban en el segundo piso aún no se disponian a bajar al salón principal desde donde estaban tenian una buena vista de ver como se desarrollaba estaba nerviosa no lo podia evitar, lo peor era pensar el por que estaba se les arrimó no sin antes ver de pies a cabeza a la gitana:

-"Eso no fue lo que te indique que usaras?!"-dijo molesta

-"Lo sé...pero Aido me dio esto y dijo que Kaname le ordenó que me lo pusiera...asi que no tengo idea por que de la eleccion?"-le dijo Artemisa sincera

-"En fin...que se puede hacer Kaname es el que da las ordenes.."-contesto fingiendo indiferencia.

-"Sabes si ya a llegado todo el mundo?"-pregunto Rima

-"Aparentemente si...menos la " princesita Kuran" y cazador"-dijo haciendo muecas al hablar Rouka, Rima se rio ante la expresion de desprecio de Rouka,

-"Ella tambien vendra...lo habia olvidado..."-dijo Artemisa en voz baja,empezaba a sentir un hueco en el estomago.

-"Si aunque Kaname no lo demuestra esta nervioso por verla...eso no lo puede ocultar..."-agrego Rima,mientras Rouka asentaba con la cabeza en acuerdo.

-"Estas bien ?-pregunto Rouka a Artemisa al verla que de pronto se ponia palida, y se pasaba la mano por el estomago

-"No lo se...siento como un hueco en la panza....hasta nauseas....de tan solo pensar...."-y se detuvo antes de decir alguna imprudencia

-"Estas enamorada de Kaname!!!!!"-grito Rima

-"Estas ansiosa por ver como reaccionara ante Yuuki!!!! es eso!!!!!"-Rima abria la boca en forma de una O ,su cara de sorpresa ante el descubrimiento era divertida, Rouka guardo la compostura pero para ella tambien era una sorpresa, y por que negar que tambien estaba inquieta ante la idea de que Kaname se reencontraria con Yuuki.

-"No digas tonterias...yo no puedo ...no debo enamorarme de él....no es para mi.."-dijo con cierta tristeza

-"Bueno eso es él que lo decide....le haria bien de olvidarse de ella"-dijo con picardia Rima

-"No, él esta aún muy ligado con ella, no puede desprenderse de esa atadura ,el no lo desea hacerlo aun la ama....."-dijo segura Artemisa

-"Mira vienen entrando!"-dijo Rouka de pronto

Si en efecto Yuuki venia entrando junto con Zero, llevaba un vestido blanco, ajustado a los senos,dando realse, con mangas largas y sueltas y la falda del vestido era corta por delante y un tanto largo por atras un conjunto moderno y elegante,digno de un princesa,su acompañante alto delgado con su cabello plateado,vistiedo un tuxedo negro,clasico , pero de la distancia que estaban las chicas Artemisa no pudo distingir el rostro solo observaba la larga cabellera castaña de la chica, trato de ver la reaccion de Kaname ,aparentemente era cordial ,pero ella sintio un jincón en su corazón, problablemente era el corazón del mismo Kaname que se resquebrajaba ante la presencia de la amada en compañia de su amante,sin duda debia estar sufriendo. Vio que tambien entraron junto a ellos varios sujetos mós , pero no les dio importancia:

-"Mira vienen junto con los demas cazadores"-dijo Rouka con desprecio

-"Para que cazadores?"-pregunto Artemisa

-"Por una parte para mantener el orden, por otra para en apariencia conversar y de mostrar que ellos mantienen buena relacion y que hasta los cazadores advertiran la forma en que se estan manejando las cosas, "-dijo Rouka aclarando las dudas.

-"Bien creo que es hora que bajemos....primero lo haremos nosotras y luego tu Artemisa ,estaras bien?"-dijo Rima

-"Si por supuesto que estare bien es hora de la funcion"-dijo con una amplia sonrisa Artemisa.

Las chicas bajaron por las escalinatas con toda la gracia que su sangre noble les proporcionaba,una vez abajo se mezclaron con los invitados, todo era un lujo excesivo: en una mesa habia chicas desnudas que servian de bandejas para los bocadillos de sushi, una exentricidad que se acostumbraba en las fiestas de sociedad mas atrevidas, la musica clasica inundaba el lugar, sirvientes bien vestidos y por demas atractivos a la vista,con impecables uniformes iban y venian, tambien habian dispuestas en muchos lugares dispensadores con las tabletas de sangre, para evitar cualquier contratiempo,el hermoso candelabro estilo Luis XV brillaba en su esplendor. Todo habia sido planeado con gusto y tambien para dejar ver que era algo que estaban acostumbrados a hacer, el plan estaba en marcha .

Artemisa bajo en direccion al salon ya sabia bien lo que tenia que hacer: sin mirar a nadie a los ojos, y no contestar a nada de lo que le preguntaran, ya habia ensayado a poner su mente en blanco para que nadie se acercara a adivinar sus pensamientos,para ella no seria tan difícil si bien era algo que hacia cada vez que salia a bailar y entretener a los clientes del club donde trabajo y nunca habló con nadie ,por más propuestas que habia recibido, asi que camino con un andar felino hacia Kaname tenia que estar cerca de él, ese era el plan, aunque ahora ya resultaba dificil estar cerca del pura sangrel y poner la mente en blanco, cuando el aroma de él tenia un efecto hechizante sobre ella, que la inquietaba en lo más profundo de su ser, Se acercó a él cuando este hablaba con otros hombres y este le sonrio al verla.

-"Queria mia al fin apareciste...donde te habias metido?"-dijo con gracia Kaname al momento que la atraia cerca de él,Artemisa sentia el corazon latir con fuerza ante el contacto,pero solo hizo una reverencia.

-"Bella criatura la que tienes en tus manos Kuran!"-dijo uno de los hombres

-"Si que lo es...es muy especial para mi, unica en su especie"-dijo el mientras la atraia mas fuerte

-"Donde la conseguiste...es decir como la conociste"-dijo otro de los presentes

-"Es una larga historia...la conoci en Kosovo en un viaje de negocios, asi que hablamos y ella acepto venir conmigo , es una rareza, de una belleza espectacular y un piel exquisita"-contesto Kaneme mientras deslizaba su mano por el rostro de Artemisa esta solo bajaba la mirada, en señal de obediencia.

-"Seguro que es especial, tiene una escencia muy particular, jamas la habia sentido antes !"-dijo un hombre que se acercaba un hombre mayor de cabellos blancos, era el padre de Aido.

-"Si por eso me encanto cuando la vi, por eso ahora me pertenece, cierto querida?"-dijo Kaname mientras besaba su cuello.

-"Si mi Lord..."-Dijo Artemisa en voz baja, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la cercania de Kaname en su cuello,sentir el calor de su respiracion sobre su piel, fue un detonante para lo percibio, sintio como ella reacciono al contacto,para él aunque no le gustara admitirlo tambien sientia algo al tenerla cerca y más aun en esas condiciones.

Kaname seguia conversando con los sujetos,mientras otros se acercaban en al círculo, unos por curiosidad de ver en persona al nuevo lider de los vampiros otros por ver de cerca a la concubina de la que se hablaba acompañaba Kuran por todos lados,sin duda no habian exagerado en la descripcion de la mujer ,era impresionante.

-"Quien es esa que esta con Kaname?"-pregunto Yuuki

-"Esa es la querida del hombre ese..."-dijo con acidez Zero

-"Esa es la concubina de Kuran? Esta buena la mujer, pero pobre de ella estar en las garras de ese sujeto"-dijo Kaito, al observar a la mujer del cabello negro que estaba abrazada a Kaname.

-"No es nada de lo que dicen, ella es una buena amiga de Kaname, es mas según me dijo él ,ella esta tambien ayudandolo en su plan, y se prestó para representar el papel, pero nada de lo que piensan!, cochinos !mal pensados!"-regaño Cross

-"Pues a mi me parece que los dos estan como que bien entregados a su papel-dijo uno de los chicos que acompañaban a los cazadores,

-Hmmm.... me parece haber visto en otro lugar a esa mujer, pero lleva el rostro cubierto...-"dijo con su voz aspera Yagari.

-"Que raro que Kaname no me halla comentado nada....tú crees que tenga algo que ver?"-pregunto Yuuki, su voz trataba de sonar calmada pero la sangre le empezaba a burbujear, para Zero el efecto no pasó desapercibido,los lazos que los unian eran muy fuertes, y para él era como un puñal entrando directo en el medio del corazón

-"Sientes celos querida mia?"-pregunto Zero a Yuuki, haciendo un gesto de burla pero era para esconder la rabia que empezaba a nublarle la vista.

-"No... no es lo que piensas es simplemente curiosidad ,preocupacion al fin y al cabo es mi hermano no?"-listó!, se safo de la incomoda posicion,Yuuki tenia que ser mas cuidadosa en sus sentimientos si no queria que Zero estallara en celos.

-"Miren ahi viene la Shirabuki!"-manifesto Yagari, en efecto Sarah Shirabuki entraba al salon seguida de algun esclavo,por que llevaba puesto una mascara tambien, como la que usaba Artemisa,

Srah le hizo un gesto al joven,de que se retirara a un lado, mientras esta se dirigia a Kaname, ahi frente a él las miradas se cruzaron como dos flechas en la media noche:

-"Mi queridisima Sarah....dichosos los ojos que gozan de tu bella presencia"-dijo galantisimo Kaname mientras le besaba la mano

-"Tan fino y galán como siempre Kuran...que te traes entre manos..."-dijo con picardía la hermosa rubia, parecia a la vista un angel caido del cielo, un cuerpo delicado y movimientos finos y elegantes,la hermosa mujer vestia de azul ,un vestido entallado como guante al cuerpo daba la ilusion de que era una sirena , pero las apariencias podian engañar y este era el caso de Sarah Shirabuki , apesar de su apariencia con su rostro dulce e inocente y su belleza extraordinaria era un ser maligno, capaz de todo.

-"Realmente quieres saber que me propongo?-"Kaname levanto una ceja,enmarcando una mirada misteriosa -" nada más que vivir esta eternidad lo más placentera que pueda!"-dijo Kaname con seguridad

-"Por que será que no te creo...."dijo con un gesto de malicia en su rostro Sarah

-"Y este especimen que tienes aqui?"-Sarah advirtió la presencia de Artemisa,la miro detenidamente como si quisiera ver más allá de la piel.

-"Un capricho de la carne..."-dijo sin el mayor reparo Kaname.

-"Interesante ...muy interesante...."-Sarah se sintio de manera intrigada por la joven ,algo en ella era muy particular pero Kaname la saco de sus pensamientos en ese momento,ya que él le estaba ofreciendo su brazo.

-"Ten mucho cuidado con ella,no te acerques o te quedes a solas con ella ,en ningun momento"-advirtio Lord Aido a Artemisa ,aprovechando un momento,se acerco al oido de la joven para dejarle saber del peligro que la presencia de Sarah representaba,Artemisa solo escucho ,sabia que no tenia que hacer ningun movimiento fuera de lo que se suponia que tenia que hacer.

Los acordes de una música antigua comenzaron a sonar,eso indicaba que era la hora del baile,Kaname tomo galante a Sarah ya que por ser él anfitrion tenia que inagurar el baile, con ella entre sus brazos se deslizaba como todo un principe junto con su doncella,a los dos minutos las parejas comenzaron a inundar la pista Yuuki tomo a Zero del brazo, aunque este lo que menos tenia era animos de bailar menos esa musica de vampiros,pero se dejo llevar por su amada Yuuki,Alli empezó la función ,de música clásica iban pasando por varios ritmos hasta llegar al actual, tenia que ser asi, al fin y al cabo habia gente de todas las edades.

Madame Sorokin , aquella dama influyente que habia advertido a Kaname del peligro estaba en compañia de Samuel Jurasek el antiguo jefe de Artemisa, ambos miraban como se estaba desarrollando todo,formaban parte del grupo de apoyo de Kaname y serian en apariencia sus más fuertes detractores ,todo para despistar a Sarah,ahi empezaron a desarrollar su papel hablando con cuanta gente podian de la inconformidad de como Kaname estaba llevando las cosas, comenzaron inventando historias de como el nuevo lider de la raza vampira estaba siendo demasiado liberal ,llevando una vida desordenada y saliendo en lugares publicos mezclandose con gente del medio artistico como si fuera un humano cualquiera, como era de esperarse los rumores comenzaron a volar en fraccion de minutos ya iban de boca en boca, todos los aparentes excesos y descuidos del joven lider.

Kaname en un momento se logró separar de Sarah y se fue buscando un momento a solas en uno de los balcones que daban al jardin de la mansion, ahi vio a Artemisa que estaba tomando aire:

-"Que agradable sorpresa encontrarte "-dijo Kaname al verla

-"Vaya! Me asustaste!, como estas ?como esta saliendo todo?"-preguntó Artemisa mirando a todos lados para ver si no habia gente cerca de ellos

-"Hasta el momento todo bien, Sarah esta más relajada y la veo hablando con mucha gente, para este momento debe estarse enterando de mis "aventuras de monarca alegre"-dijo con una media sonrisa ,la cual desarmaba a cualquiera

-"Que bien....hay algo en especial que quieres que haga ?"-le dijo Artemisa para concentrarse en la misión que tenian que hacer no le gustaba perderse en la mirada de aquel ser que la atraia como luciernaga a la luz.

-"Solo por este momento quedate asi..."-le dijo mientras la abrazaba sorpresivamente, ella se quedo quieta,como resistirse a que él la rodeara con aquellos brazos fuertes y largos , con aquellas manos de dedos finos que podian hacerla temblar peor que gelatina.

-"Gracias por apoyarme,por estar aqui conmigo,necesito tanto que me escuches.."-le dijo con aquella voz calida,que suplicaba ayuda

-"Claro...para lo que necesites....como te sientes? Digo ahora que la viste?"-dijo Artemisa sin soltar el abrazo,ahi sintio que él estrechó más fuerte aún, inundandole con su aroma,con la forma de su cuerpo,pero tambien inundandola con su profundo dolor.

-"No muy bien....dolió...dolió como si me estuviesen sacando el corazón y aún asi ese dolor no se compara con lo que sentí al verla...frente a mi y al lado de él, ver como él la toma entre sus brazos , restregándome en la cara que le pertence, sentir el olor de él en ella,claro signo de lo que son y que se pertenecen el uno al otro...."-le dijo Kaname dejando aflorar la amargura en cada una de sus palabras,apretando más fuerte el cuerpo de la mujer como si se aferrara a un salvavidas, por alguna razon que él no lograba entender, el tener entre sus brazos a la gitana le aliviaba de sobre manera, sentia que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante y enfrentar los fantasmas que le agobiaban su adolorido corazón.

-"Tienes que dejarla ir....Kaname suelta tus amarras.....si ella te perteneciera hubiese regresado a ti....dejala ir..."-le dijo Artemisa a punto de llorar, el dolor que él le transmitía era agobiante, asfixiante,como un ser puede cargar tanto dolor en su alma? como un ser como Kaname no a colapsado ante tanta tristeza,ante tanta presion?, ella lo sentia y era como si le pusieran una tonelada en la cabeza,

-"Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil...deshacerme de ella ,de sus recuerdos es como si muriera en una hoguera, como vivir sin ella?... en mi mente en mis pensamientos en mi alma...dime como?"-Kaname hablaba y era como si en cada palabra dejara salir una dosis del dolor que padecia.

-"No lo es...yo no he dicho que lo sea...pero mira a tu alrededor lo que tienes ,tus amigos gente que te aprecia y como tú me dijiste un dia ,date una oportunidad de ser feliz, tal vez encuentres a alguien que estaria dispuesto a amarte con la misma intensidad que lo haces ahora...."-Artemisa tenia miedo de dejar ver sus sentimientos, no era prudente en este momento ,pero si le servia de algo a él ella estaria ahi para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-"Gracias mi niña bella.....por que sera que el hablar contigo me hace bien?"-le dijo mientras ahora la miraba a los ojos, esos ojos borgoña que embriagaban a cualquiera....

-"Sera por que te dejas de poses...eres simplemente alguien que tiene sentimientos como cualquiera..."-le respondio sonriendo Artemisa, sus ojos brillaban cada vez que miraba el rostro de Kaname, era como si tuviese dos luceros dentro de ellos.

-"Pequeña...dejame disculparme por traterte de esa forma...no me gusta tratarte como su fueras un objeto,espero no haberte incomodado?"-Kaname le pedia disculpas,

-"No hay problema...se que todo es por aparentar asi que no me lo tomo en serio..."-le dijo ella aunque la verdad como quejarse de la cercania de él ,si era la gloria misma sentirlo cerca...tan cerca

-"Es que me parecio que te pusiste medio inquieta cuando te bese en el cuello..."-le dijo Kaname buscando en los ojos de la gitana,quien sabe que...

-"Ah...bueno es que nadie me ha besado en el cuello...al menos que yo lo recuerde....pero no te preocupes..."-dijo ella sintiendo como el corazon se le aceleraba de solo recordar

-"Tal vez si le hicieses caso a Hanabusa ,experimentarias cosas tal vez que desconoces...mereces ser feliz...."-le dijo Kaname molestándola y desviarse a la vez del tema que le causaba tanta pena.

-"Ehem....bueno tal vez te haga caso....uno se cansa de estar sola....y Hanabusa no es de mal ver....tú tambien deberias seguir tu consejo ...mereces más que nadie ser feliz..."-dijo con mezcla de sarcasmo y molestia Artemisa, la mania de Kaname de andarla empatando con Hanabusa le molestaba, y pensar que el estuviese con otra ,ni pensarlo!.

-"Asi que le haras caso? Solo por que yo te lo dijo?"-dijo Kaname mientras se acercaba más ella nuevamente...los ojos de la gitana le atraian, esos cambios de color demostrando sus estados de animo, queria descubrir por que razon cuando estaban asi asolas sus ojos parecian grises pero un gris intenso casi de plata, que significaba ese color en ella....

-"No lo sé....tal vez...quizas si...."-Artemisa empezaba a ponerse nerviosa,pero decidio cortar la peligrosa conversación que podria dejar resultados desastrosos asi que le advirtio que debian de regresar a la fiesta

-"Vamos entonces querida mia....ponte la mascara...."-indico Kaname

-"Sabes que te vez sencillamente hechizante...eres una bella criatura Artemisa..."-le dijo el mientras le daba un beso suave en la frente.

-"Gracias....es muy gentil de tu parte..."-Artemisa solo bajo la mirada sintio que la sangre le subia a las mejias....ahora se sentia tonta ante el , venirse a darse cuenta cuanto Kaname le movia el piso ,justo ahora en plena ganas de decirle que él tambien se via tan arrebatador, el tuxedo le sentaba bien ,el saco hecho a la medida enmarcando la espalda y la corbata que usaba la seda blanca era tan afortunada de estar tan cerca de él.....lo vio alejarse con su caminar seguro ,sin prisa dueño de todo ,dueño de ella misma...


	9. Chapter 9 una fiesta inolvidable parte 2

_**SALVAME**_

_**CAP 9**_

Artemisa y Kaname salieron del balcón para entrar de nuevo al salón, todos los miraban reparando sus movimientos,sus gestos, ya alguien habia visto como Kaname la abrazaba, asi que no cabría la duda de que le pertenecía, todo estaba saliendo como lo habian pensado ,ya Sarah habia recibido la informacion de que Kaname estaba actuando de forma irresponsable y desinteresada, que solo se dedicaba a los placeres del mundo material y carnal.

Dentro de la mente de Sarah se asentaba la idea de que Kaname no le sería un estorbo y mas bien seria más fácil acabar con él...tal vez se daria una pequeña entretencion si lo convertia en su esclavo,luego lo mataria con mucho rubia cavilaba dentro de su cabeza cada paso que haria de ahora en adelante, sonreia mientras se llevaba una copa de champagne a los labios, miraba de vez en cuando a Yuuki reparando en cada detalle de la princesita,se le antojaba demasiado delgada para su gusto, no entendia como Kaname habia perdido la cabeza por esa cosa tan insignificante, pero el cazador ...ese si estaba para sus gustos...a ese si lo someteria sin dudarlo..

De momento Kaname se dirigio a Shiki y le dijo algo al oido a lo que este asintío con la cabeza: Senri se dirigio a la orquesta y esta paró de momento, Kaname tomó a Artemisa de la mano y la dirijío en donde se encontraba Senri, este se habia sentado al piano,los presentes se empezaron a reunir al rededor de los tres jovenes, justo en un lado de la pista:

-"Señoras y Señores es un gusto compartir con ustedes uno de los talentos de mi adorable acompañante ,ella hará gala de uno sus atributos aparte de su belleza... claro esta,Canta querida ,canta para mi...y para los presentes..."-Kaname ordenaba cual Rey a sus sirvientes todo con elegancia y suavidad en su voz profunda .Con delicadeza la ayudo a subirse encima de aquel hermoso piando de cola, los primero acordes del piano empezaron a resonar por todo el salón,y Artemisa fijando su mirada en los ojos vino tinto que tanto la estremecian comenzó su canto:

_**Think of me,think of me fondly when we've said good bye..**_

_**Remember me once in a while **_

_**please promise me you'll try**_

_**When you find that once again you long,**_

_**to take your heart back and be free**_

_**If you ever find a moment **_

_**spare a thought for me....**_

Los presentes empezaron a aplaudir al escuchar la dulce voz de soprano de la concubina, mientras cantaba sus movimientos eran delicados,suaves y se los dirigia seductoramente a Kaname, el cual miraba embelezado y complacido. Yuuki no perdia momento de lo que ocurria,porque algo pasaba entre ellos de eso no tenia duda ahora:

_**We never said our love was evergreen,**_

_**or as unchanging as the sea**_

_**But if you can still can remember **_

_**stop and think of me...**_

_**Think of all the things we've shared and seen**_

_**don't think about the ways things might have been**_...

Kaname se acercó a ella mientras deslizaba una mano sobre la blanca pierna expuesta de Artemisa... habia una alta sensualidad en el ambiente,mezcla de dulzura y erotismo a la vez ,en la forma que ella lo miraba y él a su vez acariciaba su piel....

_**Think of me**_

_**think of me waking,silent and resigned**_

_**Imagine me**_

_**trying to hard **_

_**to put you from my mind...**_

_**Recall those days**_

_**look back on all those times**_

_**Think of the things we'll never do**_

_**there will never be a day**_

_**when I won't think of you.....**_

Kaname se acercó al rostro de la bella mujer ,en silencio le dio las gracias, para ella era una abierta declaración ,aunque él no lo entendiera nunca como tal.

-Acaso podria ser???"-dijo Zero para sus adentros.....

-"Esa voz....algo en ella....yo la conozco de algun lado.....?"-Zero parecio sumirse en sus recuerdos , algo en aquella mujer , le llevo hacia años atras donde la voz de una niña cantaba de esa forma,la misma canción, mientras él e Ichirú, escuchaban atentamente bajo un arbol de cerezo...

-"No puede ser.... no.....Hoshi?!?*"-Yagari de momento se sintío como si el piso se le fuera , Zero advirtió la reacción de su Sensei,recordó como tiempos atrás ellos conocieron a una familia , una famila de inmigrantes .....

-"No... si fuese ella seria más mayor...ella es....Aiday*?!?!?!"-Dijo Zero con asombro ante su hallazgo

-"Mahdokht* te refieres a ella!?!?no puede ser! Que hace aqui??"-Yagari miraba a Zero haciendose ambos la misma pregunta,un pasado que sin querer regresaba a ellos y no tenian respuesta

Yuuki miraba con furia la escena ,Kaname acariciando a la mujer esa, ella seduciendolo por que estaba más que claro,que ella aquien le estaba cantando era a él, era como una gata en celo,seduciendo a su macho,habrase visto semejante descaro!,de una vez aclararía esa situación!

_**Flowers fade**_

_**The fruits of summer fade**_

_**their have their season **_

_**so do we**_

_**but please promise me that some times**_

_**you will think ....of me....**_

Artemisa terminó su canción con una nota alta,era un ruiseñor cantando para su emperador, los presentes aplaudieron a rabiar ,realmente Kaname Kuran habia encontrado la esclava más completa que cualquiera pudiese desear. El la beso ligeramente en los labios mientras la ayudaba a bajar del piano,para Artemisa fue el mejor regalo que pudiese recibir,aunque brevisimo la electricidad que le produjo fue increible_**.**_

Kaname condujo a Artemisa hacia la biblioteca de la casa,para los presentes la retirada del Señor y su esclava tenia justificación ,despues de una presentacion como esa, obviamente ella habia complacido a su señor y este seguro deseaba estar con ella a solas ,asi que todos siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta,solo unos cuantos de los ilustres presentes prestaron sobrada atención a la retirada de la pareja.

Una vez en el saloncito Kaname sostuvo las manos de Artemisa y las beso tiernamente :

-"Mil veces gracias por ser tan especial"-le dijo dulcemente el pura sangre.

-"Nada que agradecer lo hize con mucho gusto....te agrado?"-preguntó timidamente la gitana, el corazón parecia querer desbocarsele del pecho! las manos le temblaban y por su mente pensaba por un segundo repetir de nuevo aquel encuentro ligero de los labios de él sobre los de ella:

-"Por supuesto....fue la melodia más dulce que he escuchado a lo largo de mi existencia....cantaste con el alma ...con amor....Artemisa...acaso....acaso ...esa melodia encierra algo más....?"- la miro directo a los ojos....iba acortando la distancia entre ambos , Kaname se sumergia en los hermosos ojos verdes de la gitana,algo en el fondo de ellos le daba paz y una sensacion de haberse visto reflejado en ellos en un tiempo lejano...sus rostros se iban acercando despacio,su blanco estaba fijado en los labios rojos que invitaban a ser devorados....sintió la respiracion agitada de la mujer que ahora temblaba entre sus brazos que la sostenian fuertemente,sintio su sangre agitarse y su mente gritarle :adelante! la distancia se hizo mínima mientras los alientos se entrelazaban por la cercania,el olor de Kaname se impregnaba en los sentidos de Artemisa... , cuando de pronto la presencia lóbrega de una purasangre los hizo sobresaltarse:

-"Ups....siento interrumpirlos...."-dijo Sarah Shirabuki con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kaname soltó con desgano su adorable presa,trato de poner su mejor cara a la intrusa y se volvio hacia ella:

-"Vamos querida...acabas de interrumpirme cuando iba a darme un suculento bocado...."-le dijo con mezcla de molestia y tratando de sonar como un verdadero sinverguenza que se referia a los humanos como alimentos.

-"Jijijiji...lo siento...pero no aguante las ganas de venir a hablar contigo, para felicitarte por tu esclavita...y tambien para recordar viejos tiempos...."-le dijo maliciosa Sarah.

-"Viejos tiempos?...acaso serias capaz de darme una nueva oportunidad ...sabes que me gustaria resarcir mi actitud inmadura de adolescente idealista...los años te enseñan que nada es como lo ponen en los libros...y que le vida se te puede marchar en fraccion de segundos....ya vez lo que paso con Shisuka ..."-Kaname le habia hecho un ademan a Artemisa para que se hiciera a un lado , mientras él hablaba con Sarah,tratando de aparentar que ahora le interesaba estar de buenas con ella, aparentar que podria haber algo más, seguro asi la despistaria más aun....

-"Acaso estas tratando de conquistarme querido Kuran....sabes que yo no regreso al pasado...sobre todo cuando este me ha sido muy ingrato..."-le dijo con cooqueteria Sarah deslizando sus dedos en la solapa del saco de Kaname, el juego se estaba tornando un tanto peligroso, Artemisa solo observaba pero no hacia movimiento alguno, para no interrumpir la brillante actuacion de Kaname, ojala todo saldria bien como lo esperaban, la verdad que la presencia de la pura sangre era intimidante,asfixiante se podria decir, su maldad era algo que se podia hasta respirar....

Pero como todo pasa por algo ,alguien más decidio hacer su aparicion en la biblioteca de la mansion Kuran:

-"Onisama....tienes tiempo?"-Yuuki hacia su entrada al tiempo que Sarah le tomaba el rostro a Kaname para besarlo,por demas esta decir que la rabia se apodero de ella:_una mas pasaria a su lista de personajes a eliminar__!_

Kaname sintio el piso moversele de momento, Yuuki venia a tambalearle el teatro , que hacia ella alli???

-"Kaname...necesito hablar contigo tienes tiempo para mi?"-dijo con voz dulce la la princesita Kuran

-"Que sucede querida?Estoy un tanto ocupado..."-trato de recobrar la compostura Kaname

-"No te quitare mucho tiempo...ven conmigo..."-le decia Yuuki al mismo tiempo que tomaba su brazo y lo jalaba hacia fuera de la habitación.

-"Estoy en medio de un asunto importante querida hermanita...."-le decia Kaname pero la sola cercania de Yuuki bastaba para abatir sus defensas.

-"En verdad te necesito Kaname......"-fue lo unico que le dijo Yuuki dirigiendole una mirada suplicante al imponente pura sangre y de una vez acabo con su negativa, Kaname se dejo llevar por su querida Yuuki,salio de la biblioteca olvidandose de todo y de todos, olvidandose que habia dejado a dos mujeres que de maneras diferentes deseaban tener una oportunidad con él una con amor verdadero y paciente , la otra con un amor negro y deseos de venganza......

-"Grandísima estupida! como se atreve a interrumpirnos asi...esta me las paga!"-dijo Sarah en voz alta,pero su olfato la distrajo de momento de su rabia,llevandola a percibir la presencia de algo que se le hacia agradable:

-Valla , valla..... parece que tu señor se olvidó de ti......"-dijo Sarah al ver a Artemisa que aún seguia sin moverse, comenzó a rodearla como un tiburón acechando a su presa...

-"_Que hago....piensa Artemisa...no no pienses...puede ser peligroso....rápido...como me dijo Hanabusa...pon tu mente en blanco...piensa blanco....blanca nieve...blanco...blanco.....hielo....blanco.....espuma de mar...blanca.....luna....blanco....._"- un ejercicio que habia practicado por dias para poner sus pensamientos a salvos de ser leidos...que no se descubriera nada de lo que su mente recordara,pero era tan difícil con la presencia tan abrumante de Sarah rodeandola de esa forma....pero lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas....

La pura sangre la seguia rondando :

-"Hmmmm.....hueles muy bien......tienes algo que es atrayente.....tu piel es suave....muy suave como un durazno....."-mientras la rozaba con sus dedos parte de la espalda descubierta de la gitana,se acerco más olfateandola muy cerca del cuello ,como fiera salvaje antes de atacar::

-"Que extraño....debes ser muy especial esclavita...para que Kuran no te haya marcado aún....seguro estaba esperando el momento oportuno....tsk tsk tsk....no cabe duda que aún sigue siendo un romantico....como se atreve a desperdiciarte asi....estas muy bien....tu sangre es apetecible.... tu cuerpo esta firme ...aun no asido tocado...."-y con eso comenzaba a acercarse amenazante, ahora la rodeaba con sus brazos, aunque Artemisa era mas alta que Sarah ,pero por alguna razon era como si se hubiese encogido....Sarah la abrazaba como si fuese mas grande que ella....sus manos literalmente ultrajaban a la gitana acariciando las curvas de su cuerpo, subiendo por su cadera y llegando hasta los senos firmes de la joven gitana:

-_"Tranquila Artemisa blanco ....blanco ....piensa blanco......._"-Artemisa seguia sacando fuerzas de su autocontrol....-_"Kaname donde estas?"_-era lo único coherente que lograba pensar.

-"De nada te serviria pensar en tu amo...él esta ocupado..con su princesita....tu ahora me perteneceras a mi...una vez que te muerda y te imponga mi sello no habrá manera que él te recupere...me gustas esclava...me gustas mucho!!!"- y con eso sus colmillos empezaban a sobresalir de sus labios.. Se disponia a morder el delicado cuello de Artemisa......

Artemisa cerro sus ojos , ahora si que le llegaria su final....no podia hacer ningún movimiento brusco... tal vez alcanzar su daga que llevaba oculta detras de una de sus piernas...pero seguro Sarah la detendria era más fuerte que ella...."_Madre ayudame"_- la gitana dirigio una plegaria a su protectora.....y fueron escuchadas:

-"Acaso querida Sarah no te han enseñado que los esclavos ajenos no se beben...."-le dijo con sarcasmo el heredero Hanadag, un tipo blanco de cabello castaños y ojos azules de mar:

-"Aaaargh! Es que a uno no lo pueden dejar en paz en este sitio!!!"-vocifero Sarah

-"Que quieres?? Estaba apunto de morder a esta mujer y tú me interrumpes!"-reclamó la pura sangre

-"Pero esta mujer es propiedad de Kaname por que la vas a tomar tú ?, sabes bien que no debes hacerlo"-trato de disuadirla Hanadag

-"El ni siquiera la a marcado...es mas ni le interesa ...a él solo le interesa la escurrida de su hermanita....ni cuenta se daria que le he robe a su esclavita..."-le dijo sin preocupación Sarah aun apresando entre sus brazos a Artemisa.

-"Vamos mujer para que quieres problemas...acaso te gustaria que llegue yo o alguien más y te robe a uno de tu esclavos?"-insistió Hanadag

-"Nadie tendria el valor de meterse con mis propiedades...a Sarah Shirabuki nadie le roba nada.... Bah...!!!me has quitado el apetito...!!! eres un pesado entrometido...deberias regresar a tu descanzo junto a tus padres!"-dijo molesta Sarah empujando hacia un lado a la gitana...

-"No te molestes querida, solo te estoy evitando un problema...mejor entretente conmigo!"-le dijo entre risas Hanadag haciendo que Sarah le dirigiera una mirada asesina, estaba realmente contrariada , le dio un bofetón certero a su rostro por semejante atrevimiento, con eso se decidio marchar del pequeño recinto , salio dando un escandaloso portazo.

-"Estas bien?"-dijo Hanadag tomando a Artemisa antes que esta se fuese a desmayar....

-"Eso creo...esa mujer ....es un monstruo!"-dijo Artemisa al momento se restregaba los brazos ,la piel ,con asco...como esa mujer la habia manoseado descaradamente....sentia deseos de darse un baño de borrar de su mente lo sucedido...pero estaba aún turbada, se sentia abrumada de la impresion..

-"Tomate esto..."-le dijo el hombre pasandole al momento una copa de coñac.

-"Con esto te sentiras mejor....pero como sucedio esto? Acaso Kuran no estaba contigo?"-pregunto el noble

-"Si...pero se marchó por que Yuuki...bueno la princesa kuran lo solicitó..."-dijo con pesar Artemisa...de golpe se acordó que por un segundo estaba apunto de tocar las estrellas con Kaname....cuando fueron interrumpidos...pero por algo sucedieron las cosas probablemente seria un grave error dejarse llevar por el momento.....

-"El no debió haberte dejado sola...estabas en un grave peligro muchacha!...seria mejor que te retirases a tu habitacion...con Sarah aqui y sin Kaname a tu lado no esta bien que andes por ahi...."-le advirtió el noble. A él le parecio que la muchacha era una ninfa entre medio de satiros,sintió ternura al verla asustada,deseo abrazarla de momento pero no lo haria por respeto al dueño de la casa y a ella misma...

-"Bueno ya me siento mejor...debo hacer algo importante..."-dijo Artemisa levantandose de pronto

-"No deberias de salir aun es peligroso, Sarah debe andar cerca...."-le recordo Hanadag

-"No se preocupe...se por donde irme sin que me vea...gracias señor ha sido muy amable conmigo..."-le dijo Artemisa con una amplia sonrisa que encanto al noble

-"De nada muchacha....ten cuidado...."-Hanadag respiro profundo,y metiendose en sus pensamientos:

-_"Que criatura tan adorable....en tantos siglos jamas e visto criatura semejante..."_

Artemisa salio con el mayor sigilo mirando a todos lados por si acaso Sarah andaba merodeando el lugar. Decidio irse a refugiar al despacho de Kaname ahi pondria la puerta con seguro por si acaso se viese en la necesidad . Llegó sin novedad al despacho que estaba ubicado a un lado del salón de baile de la mansión, pero vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta ,se asomo con sumo cuidado para ver si habia alguien ahi , sus ojos vieron una escena que le partio el alma,pero era de esperarse:

-_"Esta con ella __!__....ella en sus brazos....ella esta bebiendo de el__!__....no....por que?..siento que mi corazon se oprime ...se reduce de dolor....eres una tonta Artemisa!__...obvio que aun la ama....Tonta!__Tonta!__.". -_lagrimas avidas corrieron por el blanco rostro de la gitana, en silencio se marcho rumbo al jardin,era lo mejor, al fin y al cabo ese era su lugar,una protegida que aspiraba al amor de alguien muy por encima de sus espectativas,tonta soñadora,ilusa que sueña que un principe como Kaname Kuran se podria fijar en ella como algo más,gitanos y vampiros no cohabitan como ella quisiera,como ella deseara.

En efecto lo que vio Artemisa fue una escena normal entre dos enamorados,Yuuki estaba bebiendo de Kaname ella estaba sentada en el escritorio y se aferraba a él mientras bebia de su cuello:

_**minutos antes:**_

-"De que quieres hablar?Estas bien?"-pregunto Kaname al entrar al despacho y ver la cara de dudas de su hermana

-"Onisama...estas bien...? tú.. Es decir estas seguro de lo que haces?"-cambio la pregunta Yuuki

-"Yo? Si estoy bien pero a que viene eso si yo pregunte primero?"-Kaname no entendio a que se referia Yuuki_._

_-"_Bien ....es que yo estoy preocupada por ti.....es decir...las decisiones que estas tomando...la gente que te rodea....no creo que sean de fiar....esa mujer que estaba contigo...puede ser un enemigo.."-ya estaba lo dijo ,su duda es esa mujercita que estaba con Kaname

-"Artemisa?! No para nada ella es alguien muy especial , puedes estar tranquila por eso pequeña ,yo estoy bien....y si tu estas bien y eres feliz....yo estoy tranquilo por eso...."-le dijo Kaname y asi la atrajo para si...acunandola en su pecho .

Yuuki tomo posicion entre sus brazos, la verdad tenia que admitir que estar asi entre los brazos de Kaname le proporcionaba tranquilidad, una paz que con Zero no tenia en momentos, eran tan diferentes....sintio el olor de Kaname esa sensacion de proteccion...-"_Zero tan apasionado ,tan impetuoso como el mar...asi es Zero como un mar a veces manso , a veces furioso como tempestad, cuando la amaba era asi...cuando dormia entre sus brazos era un mar tranquilo....pero Kaname ... era como un lago, pacifico,tranquilo, misterioso...como quisiera fundir a los dos en uno..."-_Escuchó de pronto el latir del corazon de kaname en su pecho: sus instintos comenzaron a aflorar,su iris se enrojeció:

-"Escuchas el latir de mi corazon ,pequeña mia....acaso escuchas la sangre bombear en el ...entrando y saliendo...escuchas como mi sangre viaja por mis venas? Yuuki deseas beber de mi...?"-fue la pregunta directa que Kaname lanzo,sintio su deseo ,su hambre:

Yuuki se incorporó mientras él se bajaba un poco para darle a ella mayor acceso a su cuello,Yuuki enrolló sus piernas en la cintura de Kaname y con sus pequeñas manos lo acercó más a ella ahi llenandose de su aroma,lamio una y otra vez el cuello sintiendo la vena palpitar al tacto, sus finas agujas de marfil empezaron a bajar , una vez completas entraron despacio perforando la piel, pero no entraron completamente, las volvio a sacar prolongado la tortura....escucho con placer como Kaname resoplo de incoformidad ante la accion ,de nuevo con calma hizo lo mismo hundio despacio los finos colmillos para luego sacarlos ,lamio para cerrar los tiernos agujeritos , y sin mas los hundio con furia , con fuerza haciendo que Kaname diese un mudo quejido ante la fiera mordida, ahi bebio con ansias, Yuuki sentia realmente deseos de volver a beber de esa sangre que le sabia a un vino añejo, reposado, que con unas cuantas gotas te embriagaba sin remedio,bebio avidamente,con pasion con hambre,por un momento Yuuki abandonó su tarea para decirle:

-"Kaname ..."-dijo entre jadeos-"hazme tuya...tomame Kaname....quiero sentir que es ser tu mujer..."-le dijo con la voz llena de pasión

Kaname se sorprendio ante la petición , sintió a su pequeña convertirse en mujer ante sus ojos,entre sus brazos, haciendo que su corazón se agitara y su deseo despertara:

-"Me deseas tanto asi....me deseas tanto como yo Yuuki?"-le dijo él con la mirada brillandole por el deseo.

_-_"Si yo te deseo ...te deseo mucho ...amamé...amamé de una vez...!"-le exigió la princesa Kuran,aprisionandolo más con sus piernas que servian de cadenas.

Kaname tomo una bocanada de aire,era difícil de creer que la tenia a ella ,la razón de su dolor ahora pidiendole que le hiciera el amor, que la tomara. Comenzo a besar y lamer su cuello pequeño, bajando por el escote, era demas decir que era la gloria misma para él,redencion de su alma. Sintio los senos de Yuuki subir y bajar agitados ,pero algo entre aquel momento de pasion le hizo a Kaname detenerse:

-"Quedate conmigo...solo asi podre poseerte completamente ! Yuuki dime que te quedaras conmigo?!"-preguntó de golpe Kaname, mas bien exigio una promesa por parte de ella

_-"Zero...!__que estoy haciendo?__! __No no puedo hacerle esto__!__......." -_Yuuki soltó de su amarre a Kaname se hizo a un lado acomodandose el vestido y limpiandose los labios por algunas pequeñas gotas que aun corrian por la comisura de estos. Se acomodo el cabello ,y aliso su falda. Su mente se habia transformado en un torrente de reproches asi misma:Que habia hecho?! se habia comportado como una cualquiera!

_-"_Que te pasa Yuuki? Dije algo que no debia?"-Kaname notó la incomodidad en la joven, vio el ceño fruncido en su rostro aniñado.

-"Hablame pequeña...te quedaras conmigo...?solo sabiendo que eres mia ...solo asi podre tomarte sin reservas...sin nada que se interponga entre ambos..."-hablo Kaname con la voz más dulce que tenia,pero la duda dibujada en el rostro de Yuuki le congelo la voz de golpe:

-"No puedo....Kaname....yo ...yo amo a Zero...tal vez..no se si era por que sentia que tenia algo pendiente entre tú y yo..pero no...no puedo abandonarlo...es... es parte de mi,parte de lo que fui,lo siento...lo siento mucho Kaname...yo te quiero mucho pero a él lo amo...sin él no se que haria,estaria contigo deseandolo a él_, _no lo se ,ni yo misma me entiendo! Es un sentimiento más fuerte que yo..."_-_Yuuki se acercó y lo abrazo pero no recibio respuesta de parte de kaname.

Kaname sentia que de golpe lo habian elevado a lo más alto del cielo y de ahi lo habian azotado al piso.

-"Vete Yuuki él te debe estar buscando..."-fueron las unicas palabras que atinaba a decir en ese momento

-"Prométeme que estaras bien...Kaname ...Kaname perdoname.."-dijo Yuuki con los ojos ensombrecidos de verguenza y pesar_:_

_-"_Vete Yuuki...dejame solo...necesito estar solo...."-dijo Kaname con seriedad. Se acomodo su traje y se sento pesadamente en el sillon de su por unos instantes se quedo mirandolo en silencio ,luego entendio que era mejor dejarlo solo,una vez más ella le causaba dolor pero no pudo evitarlo.

Artemisa camino hacia lo más profundo del jardin ,era muy grande y habia cierta parte que estaba bastante arborizada ahi entre las sombras trataria de calmarse y pensar en todo lo que habia pasado en una noche, en un momento sintio que era la mujer más feliz , en otro la más desdichada, que más podia pasar?!, habia sido hecha a un lado por el hombre que ahora ella estaba segura de amar, él habia salido corriendo detras de su amor imposible, habia sido victima de una vampira sádica que casi le clava los colmillos...que más podria pasar en esta noche....! Se paso la mano por el rostro quitandose unos mechones que le caian en plena frente, en medio de la penumbra una sombra lánguida se dejo ver entre los arboles:

-"Quien eres?Sal de ahi!"-le dijo Artemisa al momento que saco su daga por si era necesario

La persona no respondio, pero se dejo ver ,un chico rubio de ojos verdes, delgado, a Artemisa se le hizo familiar, lo habia visto en algún lugar...pero donde.... pensó...pensó... Ah claro! Takuma!!!.

-"Eres Takuma Ichijo?"-le cuestiono Artemisa-"Eres tú! te reconozco de una foto que tiene Senri Shiki! Takuma....entiendes lo que te digo?"-Artemisa lo miraba de pies a cabeza ,por alguna razon el chico tenia la mirada vacia pero su rostro denotaba como incomodidad, como que queria hablar pero no podia:

-"Yo ...no debo....tengo hambre...Shiki....alejate..."-eran palabras sin sentido las que salieron de su boca,para Artemisa era dificil de entender que Takuma estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra el sello de sangre que le impuso Sarah,que en el fondo él deseaba correr a donde sus amigos ,pero no podia,tenia dias de no alimentarse, y la sangre de Artemisa no ayudaba pues era bastante tentador el aroma que podia percibir el infeliz joven Ichijo._._

-"Takuma...escuchame bien...no te hare daño...sabes que trama Sarah? Takuma necesitamos de tu ayuda...?"-Artemisa se iba acercando con un poco de temor pero talvez podria obtener algo de el joven,alguna informacion que los ayudara a detener a Sarah....

-"No puedo!....tengo hambre....dame de beber....No no alejate...!."-le grito Takuma era terrible el dolor que sentia en su cabeza , la batalla era tenaz contra el mismo,contra su naturaleza ahora convertida en bestia, y contra lo que quedaba de aquel joven noble y dulce que fue en un pasado:

-"Mira ...Takuma ,escuchame haremos un trato de te doy de beber de mi sangre , solo un poco si...y me dices que trama Sarah...si no cumples te mato aqui mismo....ves esto que tengo en mis manos, esta daga puede matar vampiros..asi que no me obligues a usarla...hacemos el trato?"-le dijo Artmisa al momento que tambien le mostraba la daga que tenia en sus manos, la misma que tenia el dia que Kaname la encontró, esa daga la usaba ella desde muy joven para protegerse de cualquier vampiro ,eso le habia dicho su padre que con esa arma se podia defender perfectamente si acaso un dia encontrase uno.

-"Mira ..toma de mi muñeca...te doy de beber pero dime que planea Sarah tu debes saberlo...se que en el fondo aun quieres a tus amigos...Takuma?Me entiendes lo que te digo?"-preguntaba nuevamente la gitana al ver la cara de confusion del joven.

Takuma se acerco algo temeroso, trato con todas sus fuerzas de mantener algo de auto control para no lanzarsele encima ,en sus adentros gritaba con fuerzas, ayudalos!,con calma...

Artemisa entendio que Takuma habia aceptado, pero cuando iba a dejar que el mordiera su muñeca ,la apartó y prefirió mejor cortarse ella, para evitar cualquier vinculo con el joven, sabia que una mordida traia como consecuencia vinculos que duraban para toda la vida asi que mejor evitaria que el la mordiera, con un poco de dolor se perforo una esquina de su muñeca izquierda,con la misma daga que traia, asi la herida seria suficiente para que él bebiera,el joven al sentir el olor de la sangre la tomo con desesperacion, Artemisa se sentia rara ante el contacto de los labios del joven en su mano pero se dijo para si que eso era un pequeño sacrificio que le debia a Kaname ,despues de todo y a pesar de..., le debia la vida y esto era una muestra de su gratitud.

Takuma bebia ansioso desesperado, quien sabe cuanto tiempo tenia sin beber,era obvio que Sarah no cuidaba de él , era nada más que un simple esclavo que ella pretendia utilizar para su conveniencia.

_-"_Suficiente!"-le dijo Artemisa al empezar a sentirse algo mareada

-"Ahora dime que pretende la mujer esa! Vamos hiciste un trato conmigo!"-le grito Artemisa al tiempo que lo empujaba para apartarlo de su muñeca.A como pudo se arrojo encima de Takuma y le puso la daga cerca del cuello:

-"Vamos ya cumpli mi parte ahora dime! Dime que pretende esa mujer!"-le exigió la gitana

-"Sarah...los niños....antes de la ultima luna azul...tienen que....NOO!...detenedla...! antes de la ultima luna azul del año.....Alejate!"-le gritaba Takuma, el pobre joven seguia en su lucha ferrea para lograr vencer la influencia de Sarah y poder advertirles de todo lo que sabia pero era tan difícil,se retorcia como si algo lo partiera en dos por dentro, su respiracion era extremadamente agitada, sus ojos se volvian de segundo en segundo en expresivos y luego vacios como si dos personas habitaran al mismo tiempo en él.

Artemisa se levantó y con tristeza observó el dolor del joven, sabia lo mucho que todos lo querian y que aunque el mismo Kaname no hablaba de él ,intuia que lo extrañaba de igual forma. Algo mareada ,algo confundida se dirigió de nuevo a la casa, antes debia cubrir la herida que seguia aún abierta, rasgó un trozo del vestido y se amarró como pudo la muñeca,sentia que las piernas le falseaban, se sentia tan débil !, cuanta sangre habia perdido?,acaso era posible ,que a causa de que Takuma bebio de ella ,ahora ella estuviese sin la fuerza necesaria para poder moverse? Llego a la cocina a como pudo, ahi se sentó sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

-"Muchacha donde te habias metido!"-le recriminó Samuel Jurasek al verla,

-"Que te paso?! Artemisa?! Contestame?!..."-le urgia el señor

-"Los niños...Takuma...."-todo le daba vueltas....sentia un baño helado correrle la médula....la mirada se le nublaba ,sintio como caia en hueco profundo... profundo.

Cuando recobró el conocimiento estaba ya en su habitación, una señora de mirada maternal estaba a su lado era Madame Sophie, tambien estaba Samuel y el joven Hanadag...

-"Que me pasó..?"-atino a decir la gitana

-"Ten bebe esto, te hara recobrar las fuerzas"-le dijo Samuel al tiempo que le acercaba un vaso con algo semejante a un batido pero de color raro

-"Wuacala! Que esto sabe a higado!"-le dijo Artemisa haciendo cara de asco

-"Si es higado..bebe no seas necia que te hara bien, tambien tiene otras cosas, que te repondran la sangre que perdiste!

-"Que paso? ahora cuentanos que sucedio con Takuma lo mencionaste"-urgió Hanadag

-"Si.. asi es..."-Artemisa conto lo sucedio y lo poco que Takuma alcanzo a decirle. Era poco pero de algo serviria ahora sabian que debian actuar antes que se diera la ultima luna azul del año la cual servia para hacer ciertos conjuros antiguos,tenian de fecha limite Noviembre, el poder de esa fecha representaria algo fatal para todos si no actuaban a que niños hablaba Takuma...?otra cosa que debian averiguar .

La noche llego a su fin dejando eventos que cambiarian muchas cosas de ahora en adelante. Sarah se fue con la firme idea que Kaname no le estorbaria pero ahora mas que nunca se vengaria de él, de su estupida hermana y de todos los que le rodeaban , muy pronto tendria el poder que ella necesitaba para acabar con todos!

La fiesta habia tenido el éxito que buscaban,pero trajo consigo tambien situaciones dolorosas,a veces es necesario tocar fondo para poder resurgir desde lo más profundo a la superficie como ave fénix....

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

***la cancion "Think of me" de Andrew Lloyd Webber**

***Kaito y la familia Hanadag son personajes que empienzan a aparecer en el que aqui tambien tendran que aparecer.**

***Mahdokht:significa hija de la luna en la cultura persa ,Aiday:significa niño(a) de la luna en japon.**

**estos nombres son usados por Artemisa ,ya que al ser gitana y andar de lugar en lugar tenian que cambiar constantemente de nombre para proteger su identidad,pero siempre se buscaban nombres que significaran lo mismo.**

***Hoshi significa :estrella.(Yagari hace referencia a la madre de Artemisa)**

**La relacion entre ellas,Artemisa y su madre,con Zero y Yagari ,nacen de la idea de las novelas que existen en Japon de Vampire Knight ,se que una habla de Aido Hanabusa y la otra es de Zero, de sus años de niño cuando aun Ichiru vivia,se que de ahi tambien empieza a aparecer Kaito,Asi que por que no ligar la idea que Zero y Artemisa se conocian de niños y por circunstancias que todos conocen se han dejado de ver .La informacion que tengo de estas novelas es que no han sido traducidas aun a ningun idioma occidental, es decir ni español,ni frances,ni ingles...que pena!**


	10. Chapter 10 Amor inmortal,hasta cuando?

**Salvame **

**Cap 10**

Kaname Kuran, el poderoso rey de todos los vampiros,el que con solo pensarlo podria poner a todos a sus pies,ese que podria dominar al mundo entero,estaba en una esquina de su despacho tumbado en el suelo,con la ropa desaliñada,con el corazon abierto, respirando por la herida acestada por quien más ama en este borrar su imagen de su mente,como borrar ahora sus besos de su piel si era como si ella los hubiese tatuado con un fierro candente en su boca:

-"Tanto mal he hecho ? tanto mal asi que no merezco ni las migajas de tu amor?No tengo recuerdos de mi vida anterior tan solo imagenes de un mundo desolado ,de un mundo en ruinas, imagenes en gris...fui feliz en esta nueva vida ... en este cuerpo ajeno ...solo cuando te vi...fui feliz cuando me miraste por primera vez....y cuando te tuve entre mis brazos...por que Yuuki? Por que no puedes amarme ? Tan despreciable soy? Tan caro estoy pagando el estar ocupando este cuerpo que no me pertenece,tan caro estoy pangando el haber vuelto a la vida... aunque yo asi no lo quisiera ...que alto el precio que estoy pagando por amarte de esta manera....Yuuki....yuuki....por que tú? Por que tú tienes que darme la muerte más cruel de todas?"-Su mónologo continuaba por horas y horas,llevaba mas de 24 horas en ese lugar...no sabia nada de lo que pasaba fuera de la puerta del recinto,no le interesaba nada de nada, a veces sus lamentos sonaban como aullidos de lobo herido, y era asi como estaba, como una fiera salvaje oculta en las sombras ,tratando de lamer sus heridas ,pero a la vez haciendose daño al reprocharse su existencia misma,nada para él tenia sentido,nada para él, valia la pena:

-"Estas cadenas del pasado me pesan tanto....siglos en construirlas para despues otros siglos más cargarlas y luchar contra ellas mismas..... pero.... luchar...luchar ..para que? Angel de la muerte...ven y sacame de este mundo ...ya no puedo más....!!!!estoy cansado de luchar...cansado de pedir ...cansado de suplicar amor...las mascaras ya no sirven de nada...!, estoy harto de pretender que todo esta bien!,harto de controlar y ocultar mis emociones...emociones y sentimientos que no deberia sentir....de que me sirve el poder?,de que me sirve todo un reino ?,si no existe un solo ser capaz de amarme en este universo..!.pero quien puede amar a un monstruo...quien puede amar a una bestia como yo.......No te culpo querida Yuuki..no tienes la culpa de que este infeliz te ame tanto... "- y las palabras de recriminacion continuaban...

A fuera del despacho se podia respirar el ambiente triste y amargo,la atmosfera era insostenible y la tristeza era contagiosa,cada uno de los jovenes estaban encerrados en sus habitaciones, por respeto,por solidaridad, sin saber por que razon era una tristeza desde que supo lo de Takuma se refugio en su música,colocó sus audifonos lo más alto que podian soportabar sus delicados oidos, tenia rabia ,tristeza ,impotencia al no poder ayudar a aquel casi hermano que añoraba tanto,como no lo vio? Como no habia hecho algo para salvarlo?!.Todo se le acumulaba de golpe, hasta cuando más necesitaba de Rima esta lo dejaba solo, era como si ya no le importase lo que pasara con él!.Akatsuki y Hanabusa cada uno metido en lo que mas le absorbiera el pensamiento,el primero metido en una pantalla jugando Halo 3*, el otro metida la nariz en medio de unos libros a cual más grueso que constitucion del pais!,pero no se dirigian palabra alguna,a su manera liberaban la tension acumulada sobre sus hombros,todos actuaban en un letargo como si fueran zombies, nadie decia nada, lo único que empezó a perturbar el tétrico silencio de la mansión era cuando Kaname, por que estaban todos seguros que era él ,salio de su refugio hacia el cuarto de música,con rabia las notas del piano empezaron a retumbar por todas las paredes de la mansion, las melodias más tristes, más melancólicas sonaban por doquier, las teclas en vez de sonar sangraban cada vez que eran pulsadas, era como si en cada nota una lagrima se saliera en el aire y con cada acorde la piel se desollara ..

Era el dia número tres,despues de la fiesta y las cosas seguian más o menos igual, al menos los chicos ya hablaban, poco ,pero trataban de retomar la vida que habian dejado en pausa,Artemisa ya repuesta pero con una palidez en su hermoso rostro que daba pena, y era que no solo el haber dado sangre a Takuma la tenia asi, era el absorber toda la tristeza de su amado Kaname ,hacia que se debilitara era como una planta sin sol.

-"No a salido aún?"-pregunto Rouka,mientras ponia una taza de té en la bandeja

-"No..aún no...es como si quisiera morir de hambre ...de soledad..."-dijo Rima,sorbiendo el té caliente

-"Que habrá pasado? Que lo dejo asi?"-Akatsuki Kain no era de los que se entrometia en la vida de los demás pero era obvio que la situación afectaba a todos.

-"Saben si despues de hablar con Yuuki habló con alguien más?"-dijo por fin Artemisa ,habia estado sentada escuchando sin decir nada

-"Y es que habló en algun momento con ella?"-dijo Hanabusa

-"Cuando paso que no me di cuenta?!"-dijo en voz alta olvidandose que todos hablaban bajo para que Kaname no los oyera

-"Shhh! No grites! "-le reprocho Kain

-"Yo los vi hablando ...despues de que él me habia pedido cantar...cuando estabamos hablando en la biblioteca ella llegó...y le dijo que necesitaba hablar con él....luego los vi en el despacho....."-dijo Artemisa con dolor y esquivando la mirada del rubio...era evidente que le dolia mucho hablar de eso...

-"Hmmm algo debio pasar entre ellos ...solo asi se explica que él este en ese estado..."-dijo analizando Rima

-"Por mi que la pase bien! Si no le ha interesado lo que paso con Takuma ...por que tengo yo que interesarme en lo que le suceda!"-vocifero Shiki él estaba tan sentido por que Kaname no habia dicho o hecho nada por su amigo.

-"No digas eso...a él le interesa el bienestar de Takuma...él sabe bien que al descubrir los planes de Sarah y destruirla podra liberarlo"-Artemisa defendia la postura de Kaname, sabia ,más bien sentia lo que Kaname sentia cada vez que se hablaba del infortunado joven si bien Artemisa no podia andar leyendo los pensamientos de los demas, con Kaname podia percibir sus emociones,era como si un hilo invisible se hubiese formado entre ellos, tal vez era por los sentimientos de ella hacia él.

-"Escuchan? Otra vez esta torturando al piano?!"-dijo Aido en susurros

-"Si..tienes razon es como si las teclas gimieran en vez de cantar , se puede percibir la rabia...el dolor que siente..."-dijo Rouka tratando de ocultar la tristeza detras de la taza humeante .

-"Es como si se castigase a él mismo...hasta me da... no se que en el pecho..."-dijo Rima abrazandose a ella misma

-"Escuchadme bien jovenes impetuosos...si no desean padecer de lo mismo....no se cierren a las posibilidades de amar y dejarse amar....a veces tenemos el amor en frente de nosotros y no lo miramos....a veces creemos amar a alguien que no nos merece y desperdeciamos tanto tiempo en ello que dejamos pasar el amor verdadero....a veces nos sentimos tan seguros de quien nos ama...que no le damos la atencion que requiere...cuidad de ese amor como si fuera una planta , nutridla con detalles y mimos dia a dia para que sus flores sean las mas coloridas de la naturaleza, amadla y respetadla para que sus raices se fortalezcan y ni el viento más poderoso lo tumbe....entreguense completamente sin reservas,que los sacrificios más pequeños son los más significativos para su desarrollo...abran bien los ojos...aquellos que tienen al amor cerca y lo ignoran, aquellos que saben de la existencia del amor y lo dan por seguro..."- Artemisa hablaba con la vista perdida en alguna parte su expresion era ausente.....

Sus palabras cayeron en tierra fertil,por que cada uno del los jovenes escuchó atentamente,asombrados por la forma en que lo dijo,como si un alma vieja se hubiese posesionado de su cuerpo y viniera a alecionarlos,nadie agregó nada , solo intercambiaron miradas. Terminaron de tomar el té, y cada uno cogió rumbos diferentes, Artemisa buscó en un buró un lápiz y papel, sentia la necesidad de escribir, la angustia que sentia en su pecho la tenia casi ahorcandola, de algún modo tenia que sacar lo que ese dolor y esa pena le provocaban. Se sentó en un escalón de la hermosa escalinata de la sala principal ahi comenzo a dejar la pluma tomar vida propia, mientras escribia abundantes lagrimas corrian por sus mejias, no podia evitarlo , pero era que con cada palabra sus emociones salian aflote. Rima se sento al lado de ella, no dijo nada solo le hizo compañia, sabia que ella sufria mucho por lo que le pasaba al pura sangre, sabia que el haber visto a Yuuki con él le partio el corazón ,que habria visto ella? Seguro que fue mas que una conversacion lo que paso entre Kaname y Yuuki para que todo estuviese como estaba. Despues de un rato en ese lugar ambas jovenes se levantaron de su sitio y fueron a la habitacion de Rima para conversar un rato. Ahi se les unio Rouka, sin saberlo la joven aristocrata tenia algo que hablar con Artemisa pero no sabia por que la necesidad:

-Artemisa ...a que te referias con lo que nos dijiste en el salon de té?"- Le dijo por fin Rouka

-"Que fue lo que dije?"-Artemisa miraba a Rouka como si le hablara de algo ajeno a ella, no recordaba nada de lo que dijo

-"Lo que dijiste ...que pasa no te recuerdas?"-dijo Rima extrañada

-"No...la verdad no....aunque....puede ser que me halla vuelto a suceder... ,eso de no recordar lo que digo , antes me sucedia mucho eso...hablaba algo pero no se por que razon yo no me logro acordar cuando eso pasa ...es como si alguien usara mi boca para hablar...."-Artemisa tenia una expresion confusa, eso tenia mucho tiempo de no sucederle pero que habia dicho?

Rouka le repitio palabra por palabra todo lo que hablo.

-"Hmmm es como si se aplicara a lo que esta pasando"- concluyo Rima

-"Si es verdad...Tu y Shiki....y Rouka...y...."- Artemisa hizo una pausa pues no sabia si era prudente entrometerse en la vida de Akatsuky y Rouka

-"Yo y quien? Kaname acaso?"- interrogo Rouka

-"No! Tonta! Tu y Akatsuki Kain! Hasta cuando te daras cuenta que él se muere por ti!"- le dijo exasperada Rima

Rouka solo abrio sus ojos purpura oscuro , nunca ,pero nunca habia pensado en la posibilidad más mínima que Akatuski Kain, pudiera ser algo más,algo más que su apoyo incondicional,más que su paño de lagrimas , el que siempre estuvo ahi cuando ella estaba apunto de caer... de golpe una serie de imagenes atravezaron su mente, y todas absolutamente todas contenian imagenes de él siempre a su lado , esperando en silencio paciente pero ahi sin separarse nunca de ella...mientras ella suspiraba por Kaname, Kain esperaba por ella, por que alguna vez lo mirase distinto, por que alguna vez esos suspiros fueran por él.

-"Pero...que ciega he sido! Nunca me di cuenta!"- dijo Rouka aun impactada por la noticia que se revelo ante ella, se dejo caer en la cama de Rima como si un peso le cayera encima.

-"Pues si que estabas ciega...Akatsuki jamás ha mirado a alguien como te mira a ti cuando tú no lo ves, con todo y su aire despreocupado y su actitud de que nada le puede importar, lo único que le importa en este mundo eres tú!"- agregó Rima aumentando el pesar enorme que a Rouka se le estaba formando por hacer sufrir a alguien que no se lo merece.

-"Pues yo no se desde cuando te ama pero por lo que se ve desde siempre....de eso me di cuenta enseguida....hasta cuando pelea contigo se le nota que te ama demasiado!"- le dijo Artemisa, un tanto con envidia ,si, por que como no envidiar a alguien que sea dueño de ese amor tan incondicional como el que Akatsuki Kain le profesa a Rouka....

-"Te envidio y te compadezco"- le dijo Artemisa

-"Por que me compadeces?"-le pregunto confundida Rouka

-"Por todo el tiempo perdido ,amando a alguien que no te ama y teniendo a un hombre como Kain con ese pecho lleno de amor solo para ti.... y tú sufriendo sin sentido por algo que no tenia razon de ser......y ahora? que harás que sabes la verdad? No digo que le correspondas por lastima, pero al menos trata de verlo de otra manera de conocerlo más...bueno no se ..digo yo que le des una oportunidad a ese sentimiento...." - Artemisa de momento sintio estarse metiendo en un asunto privado, a lo mejor Rouka se molestaria con ella.

-"Sabes... tienes mucha razon...Kaname siempre me resulto ser lo mas increible de este mundo, no se desde pequeños era , no se si un instinto de protegerlo al ver esa tristeza que cargaba en su mirada..... luego cuando sus padres murieron verlo tan solo.... ya no se ...si era amor , si era sentimiento materno, sentimiento de mujer....ya no se...lo coloque en un altar para adorarlo admirarlo por sobre todos... pero... tienes razon en algo: cuanto tiempo perdi siendo la mas fiel subdita esperando que se fijara en mi...que tonta he sido!"- Rouka se pasaba la mano por el rostro , sintiendose una verdadera estupida por no ver más alla de lo que tenia enfrente, por sufrir por gusto una soledad que pudo haberse remediado si tan solo hubiese visto con los ojos del alma a su alrededor.

-"Y tu Rima que haras con Shiki...?"-Artemisa recordó a la pequeña noble que estaba a su lado sumida en su mente.

-"No se...como si él no existiera más....tal vez pretender que todo esta bien o tal vez olvidarme de él sera lo mejor..."-le dijo Rima con aparente calma

-" Y si lo confrontas tal vez lo que necesite es una sacudida?"-sugirio Artemisa.

-"Eso si logras quitarle los audifonos del Mp3 primero..."-le dijo Rouka sarcasticamente.

Las jovenes rieron , tal vez la primera vez despues de tres dias que todo era sombras las risas surgieron como flores en medio del asfalto.

-"Creo que por ahi anda..."-dijo Rouka de momento escuchando al silencio

-"No se si quisiera tener esa habilidad , eso de sentir la presencia de los demas atraves de las paredes ...seria más torturante..."-dijo Artemisa pensando en Kaname

-"Por cierto y tú que haras con nuestro querido lider?"-le dijo Rima ahora dando turno a Artemisa y su asunto del corazon.

-"Nada...simplemente seguir viviendo y mantenerme alejada de él"-Artemisa lo dijo seriamente, ya no queria darle rienda a la imaginacion .

-"Pero tal vez ahora tengas una oportunidad....parece que esta vez se deshara del recuerdo de Yuuki"- intervino Rouka. Artemisa miro a la joven noble con incredulidad:Rouka dandole animos para que se aventure con Kaname? Era como si estuvieran en una dimension alterna que los papeles estaban cambiando.

-"No me mires asi...ya se que te mueres por él, como yo lo he hecho todos estos años, pero... tambien se que no le eres indiferente, y que desde que tú llegaste el esta diferente, apesar que Yuuki lo hecha todo a perder siempre...pero puede ser que tengas una oportunidad más grande de la que creamos."-Rouka sin saber por que le dijo eso a Artemisa sinceramente, sin sentir molestia alguna.

-"No , la verdad es que no quiero ser el reemplazo de nadie, o ser la "peor es nada" como lo dije antes y estoy decidida, pienso en mantenerme alejada de él, él nunca me verá de forma distinta y no quiero sufrir de nuevo por nadie, no es grato estar sumido en esa tristeza eterna pensando y buscando porque's a tu soledad y tu sufrimiento."-Artemisa se levantó de golpe de su sitio y salió .Ya no queria ahondar en el asunto y penso que las muchachas le seguiran poniendo limón y sal a su herida.

Rouka y Rima se miraron sorprendidas por la actitud de la gitana:

-"Tu crees que hable en serio?"-le dijo Rouka a Rima

-"Puede ser...tal vez lo que vio fue bastante duro para ella...y no quisiera estar en su lugar, viendo como Senri este con otra por que seria la muerte segura para mi"-le dijo Rima sacudiendose de pronto la cabeza alejando esa posibilidad.

Las jovenes salieron de la habitacion a buscar a la gitana y tal vez hacerle compañia .Cuando la vieron de pronto hablando con Shiki, a Rima se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pero tampoco haria ningun aspaviento asi que se comportaria como si el que estaba ahi era cualquier cosa.

-"Tienes la cancion que te dije?"-le preguntaba Artemisa a Senri

-"Claro....que pregunta es esa!"-le dijo Shiki presumiendo de su amplia seleccion de musica de todos los géneros.

-"La podrias tocar en piano, no en guitarra , es que necesito escucharla , necesito lavar mi alma , y la música siempre me ayuda mucho."-le dijo Artemisa con tristeza en sus ojos.

-"Si por su puesto dame un lápiz y papel y ya mismo la pongo en una version para piano".-Artemisa alcanzó la libreta que habia dejado en los escalones. Senri Shiki hizo gala de sus talentos musicales al igual que Kain ambos eran genios en ese campo, en cosa de dos minutos ya tenia hecho todos los acordes de la canción en una partitura improvisada .

-"Y de que canción hablas Artemisa"-le dijo Hanabusa acercandose al grupo de jovenes

-"Esta ...."-le dijo Senri enseñandole la libreta a Hanabusa.

-"Mmm... no me gusta, me parece muy ...muy....como decirlo..."-Hanabusa trataba de ser prudente , y eso le costaba mucho a su natural habilidad de decir las cosas de golpe sin pensar antes.

-"Deprimente...-dijo Rouka al ver de que canción hablaban Artemisa y Shiki

-"Si ...puede ser...pero es la unica forma que encuentro de drenar esto que tengo que me envenena aqui..."-Dijo Artemisa señalandose el pecho.

-"Si tu lo dices...pero a mi me parece torturarse por gusto..."-intervino Akatsuki uniendose al grupo, como siempre con su aire de que nada le importa.

-"Vamos entonces, eso si a ver si el piano esta desocupado no me gustaria encontrarme con cierto individuo...aun no estoy como para lidiar con él"-dijo Senri con cierto deje de molestia.

Los chicos se aventuraron al salon de música,Kaname los sintio acercarse,pero no le daria tiempo de salir del salon asi que aligero su aura para no ser detectado,asi ni él los molestaria, ni ellos a él,lo que menos necesitaba era la cara de mortificacion de Hanabusa o la expresion de pena de Rouka, por lo menos con su aura disimulada no percibirian que él estaba ahi aún ,escondido entre las sombras de la habitacion oscura.

-"Parece que no hay nadie...."-dijo Hanabusa sintiendose un tanto aliviado.

-"Pero su presencia es tan palpable...."-dijo Artemisa sin saber que él estaba ahi.

-"Seguro se debe a que él dejo bastante energia impregnada en este lugar, por eso lo sientes..."-le explicó Kain

-"No...es más que eso...si siento todo el dolor que dejó aqui ...pero como explicarlo es ...es como si él estuviese aqui.....no se, cosas de mi mente tal vez.."-le dijo Artemisa , sin imaginarse que no estaba equivocada ,él estaba ahi escuchandolo todo.

-"O tal vez cosas de tu corazón ....esas conexiones invisibles que nos unen con las personas que uno ama...."-añadio Rima

-"Deja de repetir eso Rima ! No vez que es ahondar en algo tan doloroso para ella!"-le regaño Rouka, haciendo que Kain la mirase de forma sorprendida:

-_"De cuando aca andaba Rouka defendiendo a Artemisa?_"-se dijo para si Kain.

Senri se sentó al piano toco unos cuantos arpegios para ver si el pobre piano no habia sufrido daños despues que Kaname lo hiciera sonar de la manera tan cruel como lo habia de la prueba:

-"Bueno aparentemente mi buen amigo esta sano y salvo!"-dijo Senri acariciando un poco las teclas

-"No te digo?! que le pone más atención a un pedazo de madera que a mi"-dijo por lo bajo Rima a Artemisa, esta sonrio levemente.

Los primeros acordes de la canción empezarón a sonar suavemente, Artemisa se sentó junto a Shiki mientras este se sumergia en la melodia tan melancolica que habia arreglado. Los demas nobles se acercaron al piano Rouka discretamente se hizo al lado de Kain, ahora utilizaria todos sus sentidos para porder apreciar de manera distinta a aquel ser despreocupado que secretamente le prodigaba un amor más puro del que ella misma se pudiese imaginar. Rima junto a Hanabusa trataba de no mirar fijamente a Senri, demostrarle cuanta falta le hacia era dar su brazo a torcer, más aun si él nunca demostraba cuanto le importaba,o si al menos sentia algo por ella.

Kaname estaba escuchando más atento de lo que él hubiese querido cada palabra que se habia dicho o melodia que empezaba a sonar no ayudaba mucho con los sentimientos que ahora le atormentaban,pero cuando la gitana comenzo a dejar su voz de sirena salir y decir esas palabras ,fue como si su corazón se hubiese paralizado por momentos y comenzara a bombear la sangre de manera inversa:

En ese momento cada verso era como si expusiera su alma frente a sus ojos , como si adivinaran por cada instante de tormento habia pasado, su vida frente a todos en diapositivas ,asi lo sentia el pura sangre ,negativos en blanco y negro bajo una inmensa lupa, quien podia saber tanto de él ?:

"**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave**

**Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone"**

Miro de forma casi palpable , todos sus miedos, desde que volvio a nacer hasta su vida adulta esos miedos que lo asaltan todos los dias,la sensacion de abandono ,la sensacion de que ella era de él pero siempre lo dejaria...por que su recuerdo siempre estaba ahi?, su maldita presencia siempre alli como burlandose de él....

"**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

Esas heridas que no sanan jamas ,que duelen de forma insostenible,que ni el tiempo ni la distancia pueden borrar de una vez, pero que ya estaba cansado de sentir ese dolor eterno....

"**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me"**

Desde que ella era una niña,cuidó de su sueño,veló sus pensamientos,luchó contra todo para que nada la pudiese lastimar,años añorando tenerla, mientras ella vivia un mundo feliz ,él se conformaba con eso,con saberla a salvo....pero quien lo salvaba a él del sufrimiento ,de la soledad...si al fin y al cabo ella tenia toda su fuerza, todo su amor y él no tenia nada...

"**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**

**Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me"**

Si antes los hermosos ojos de Yuuki significaban luz para su vida,ahora son una pesadilla que acompaña su insomnio perpetuo,la imagen de ella junto al maldito cazador lo persiguen a diario, llevandolo a la casi locura...

"**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase"**

"**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me"**

"**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along"**

Habia pasado dias y meses repitiendose asi mismo ya ella nunca estaria a su lado ,que no regresaria, pero volvió ,solo para acabar su tranquilidad ,elevarlo a las estrellas para luego dejarlo caer al abismo de dolor en que estaba hundido ahora.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me....**"

Pero ya no ...dejaria de una vez por todas partir su recuerdo,se arrancaria todo el estupido corazon si fuese preciso para no sentirla más pero ya no volveria a vivir en luto eterno por el recuerdo de ese amor que jamás le perteneció ,aceptaria su realidad de ser el monstro que vive en solitario,pero no seguria sangrando por toda la vida para que ella le arroje migas de cariño...le desaria la mejor de las suertes,pero nunca más añoraria la dulce presencia de la niña que lo llamaba todos los dias para que se quedase a su lado haciendole compañia...tal vez seria más fácil que ella tomase su Artemis y acabase de una vez con su existencia...pero aún tenia mucho por hacer, muchos inocentes dependian de él...muchos seres que no tenian la culpa que él estuviese en esa situacion,de alguna forma tenia que expíar sus culpas ,las nuevas y las del pasado devolverle a la vida lo que él en su instinto animal robó a tantos seres, la oportunidad de tener un futuro sin violencia ,un futuro más seguro ...despues de eso tal vez ahora podria descansar para siempre...

Artemisa termino de cantar, con un nudo horrible en la garganta , y la sensacion que se desprendia de algo que la agobiaba, no pudo más y empezo a sollozar ,dificilmente podia controlarse ,no podia más con esa inmensa tristeza que la enmbargaba,Shiki sin reparo le ofrecio sus brazos para que llorase tranquila,tambien el necesitaba de alguna manera desahogarse,nunca fue de andar llorando por ningun lado, es más nunca recordó haberlo hecho ,ni siquiera de niño, pero necesitaba tambien de cierta forma aliviar su alma, en un llanto silencioso acompaño a la joven que abrazaba en ese momento.

Cada uno de los presentes meditaba en su interior ,cada uno dejaba salir de su pecho aquel amor inmortal que no cesa de palpitar en el corazón, cada uno a su manera se libero de cualquier sufrimiento que pudiesen llevar, para dar paso a cosas nuevas,sin saberlo cada uno dejaba el pasado atrás para recomenzar de nuevo.

-"Tengo que dejarlo ir...pero duele tanto,él me duele demasiado...."-dijo entre sollozos Artemisa

-"Entonces dejalo ir...solo asi seras feliz....tal vez algun dia se de cuenta de lo que se perdio por imbecil.."-le dijo Shiki para consolarla,sin evitar dejar ir su resentimiento hacia Kaname

-"Es tan difícil...pero no aguanto más..no quiero seguir amandolo..."-dijo ocultando su rostro entre el pecho del joven castañ seguia drenando su dolor para liberarse de él.

Rima no paraba de vertir lagrimas mudas,no le cabia la menor duda de cuanto Artemisa queria a Kaname Kuran, pero entendia bien lo duro que es amar y no saber si te aman...la incertidumbre es peor que mil puñaladas...tambien ella dejaria volar lo que ama tanto...tambien ella se liberaria de su amor inmortal...romperia las cadenas que los unian .

Los chicos salieron poco a poco del salon, un ejercicio sin querer para sanar y cerrar heridas, ciertamente se sentian agotados. Tal vez un buen descanso acabaria de una vez por todas con esos dias tan deprimentes. La ultima que salio fue Artemisa volvio la vista al piano ,y se regreso hacia el instrumento, acaricio suavemente sus teclas,deslizando sus dedos delgados por cada una...

-"Hasta siempre Kaname...ojala algun dia puedas ser feliz...."-dijo en voz alta hablando con el instrumento, aun tenia la sensacion que Kaname estaba entre ellos o por lo menos su presencia tan fuerte estaba ó un beso suave al aire y se fue.

Kaname salió de su rincón, y más aturdido de lo que estaba se sentó en el piano donde antes habian estado los chicos,tomó la partitura y leyo cada una de sus notas, recordó la letra que habia cantado la gitana,recordó las ultimas palabras de la joven haciendo un recuento mental de lo que experimentó...miro el papel de nuevo y lo sostuvo como si se tratase de algo frágil , ese papel tan simple representaba su carta de libertad, el esclavo se liberaba de sus cadenas , quien diria que una gitana le entregaria la ansiada libertad del yugo al que se habia sometido por amor...estrujo el papel contra su pecho y salio a de su encierro hacia su habitacion donde despues de tres dias seguidos logro conciliar el sueño.

* * *

NOTAS DE ESCRITOR:

De antemano disculpas por demorarme tanto..fallas tecnicas fastidiaron la publicacion!

*Halo 3 es un juego de guerra si mal no me equivoco...creo que ha salido recientemente siendo el numero 3 su versión mas dice que los vampiros no juegan video-juegos?! ;)

*la cancion "My Inmortal" de Evanescense,en version acustica es la que me llega más por lo menos a mi...jijijiji. :)

Les confesare que esta melodia fue lo que dio inicio a este fic, por alguna razon la cancion ha servido mucho de catarsis personal, y cuando empeze a leer el manga de Vampire Knight y enamorarme perdidamente de Kaname |5_5| esta cancion siempre la asocie con el y de ahi empezo a surgir en mi mente medio alocada la idea de Salvame...

Y de ahora en adelante la historia tomara otro rumbo espero más rapido ...

Gracias por su apoyo sobre todo a las chicas que anonimamente siguen esta historia y las que me honran con sus comentarios!

Weiss : el artemis es un arma que usa Yuuki en la historia orignal para defenderse de los vampiros, supuestamente pero jamás la he visto usarla...es que es tan pero tan.....


	11. Chapter 11 Sentimientos que se asoman

_**SALVAME **_

_**CAP 11**_

Artemisa rebuscaba por todos lados de su recámara algo con desesperación:

-"Que rabia! Estoy segura que eso debería de estar aqui! Por que seré tan desordenada..."-decia mientras vaciaba gavetas para luego buscar a gatas debajo de la cama....

-"Sabes que hora es?!"-dijo una voz somnolienta.

Artemisa se incorporó de inmediato para contemplar a un Aido Hanabusa restregandose los ojos como un niño mimado al que levantan para ir a la escuela

-"Lo siento pero para mi es una hora prudente...son las dos de la tarde..."-se disculpó Artemisa

-"Pues para mi en tu horario son como las 4 de la mañana! Desafortunadamente tu habitación esta arriba de la mia y tu tienes ya buen rato de estar haciendo un ruido infernal"-le reclamó Hanabusa

-"Disculpame...con eso de sus horarios y mis horarios...bueno, ya que te levanté ayúdame!"-le dijo Artemisa

-"Primero dime que estas buscando...pero...y este desorden?? Tal parece que un tifón azoto con fuerza esta habitación!"-dijo Aido reparando de arriba hacia abajo todo el tiradero que la muchacha habia formado.

-"Ay...si lo se esta hecho un caos... Busco la canción , que Shiki arregló...queria guardarla pero como estaba con tanto cansancio y este me ha durado unos dias más de lo previsto...pues no me acordé hasta hoy que ya pude abandonar la cama..."-dijo con un tanto de pena la gitana, y es que ya se habian pasado los dias como agua, eran ya una semana y media de la fiesta , para Artemisa era como si hubiese invernado como un oso, durmió sin parar solo se levantaba a comer y luego seguir durmiendo ,como si el mundo estuviese en pausa.

-"Bien retomando los pasos...que no la dejaste en el salón de música?"-recordó Aido de momento

-"Sera? Pense que la habia tomado ...pero no esta demas ir a ver...."-y más rapido que veloz Artemisa ya iba hacia la puerta de la habitación cuando el garraspeo de Hanabusa la hizo detenerse.

-"Que pasa?"-le dijo Artemisa

-"No crees que puedes ponerte algo más presentable para salir de tu habitación...andas en pijamas...y pues no es que me molesten...pero eso te puede poner en aprietos ..."-Aido contemplaba a la gitana de pies a cabeza con una mirada maliciosa y divertida, llevaba una delicada camisola blanca de algodón y un short diminuto completando el juego de su pijama. Al percatarse, Artemisa sintió que el rostro se le ponia como rótulo de neón, brillante y de todos lo colores!

-"Ehem...creo que tienes razón una bata no me caeria mal...."-y guardando un poco el poco orgullo que le quedaba en ese momento buscó entre la montaña de ropa que tenia en el suelo una bata para taparse.

Salió hacia el salón de música ,revisó de lado a lado el saloncito pero no encontro nada.....

-"Que busca señorita?"-le interrumpió una de las jovenes mucamas de la casona

-"Perdóneme...no quiero hacerle más desorden...a visto de casualidad un papel de libreta , es amarillo y tiene unas notas musicales...escrito en tinta negra...."-Artemisa le dio la descripcion completa del valioso papel.

-"Aqui no lo he visto pero si en el cuarto del señor...."-le dijo la mucama.

-"De que señor me habla"-le dijo Artemisa no queriendo pensar en quien podia ser...

-"Del señor...de mi Lord Kuran... lo tiene en el escritorio que esta en su habitación...hoy casualmente lo vi cuando limpié la habitación...por que no se lo pide a él?"-le dijo sin reparos la muchacha.

Artemisa sin poder evitarlo sintió un hueco en el estómago,el solo escuchar mencionar su nombre le removia el suelo.

-"Esta segura de lo que me dice ....y el señor donde se encuentra?"-dijo de un solo Artemisa...que podria estar haciendo Kaname con su papel?

-"Bueno el salió...afortunadamente ya no pasa encerrado y a vuelto a ser el de antes...perdon por mi imprudencia...pero era difícil no notar que a mi Lord no se encontraba bien"-dijo la muchacha con un tanto de pena por permitirse la confianza con los patrones.

-"Gracias no te preocupes....tendre que ir a buscarlo ahi...y sabes cuanto tardara en regresar Lord Kuran?"-dijo Artemisa diciendo su nombre con un tanto de sarcasmo.

-"No lo se señorita...ahora si me disculpa ..."-y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza la mucama abandono el lugar.

Ya no se miraban rastros de todo lo ocurrido era como si nada hubiese pasado.

Artemisa subió de inmediato a la segunda planta ,jamás hubiese pensado en entrar a una habitación sin ser invitada pero esto era importante para ella,con el corazón acelerado y mordizqueandose los labios se detuvo justo frente a la puerta del cuarto de ese demonio que la perseguia en sus sueños:

-"Ah! Terminemos de una vez con esto!"-se dijo para darse ánimos.

Entró con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, ya que le causaria una enorme verguenza que alguien la pillara en ese sitio. Con solo entrar y ya la majestuosa presencia del pura sangre la envolvia por completo, un cuarto en penumbras, muy grande hacia eco del morador, el olor de su dueño estaba por todos lados,haciendo que Artemisa se llenara los pulmones del mismo aire que él respiraba, a tientas se dirigió hacia las ventanas para correr un poco las cortinas y no encender ninguna lámpara, al lograr abrirlas la luz juguetona llenó el lugar, como si fuese la primera vez que le era permitido entrar a ese sagrado sitio. La gitana recorrió con la vista cada centimetro del lugar, en cada sitio estaba él: en el diván que estaba en una esquina, en el enorme armario antiguo que estaba en otra parte ,en el pequeño pero elegante escritorio que estaba al lado izquierdo de la habitación, caminó con cautela hacia una puerta que estaba entre abierta,era la del baño, el olor a colonia le aturdió un poco la mente, aun estaba algo húmedo :él habia estado no hace mucho ahi dandose un baño,imaginarse la escena la hizo ruborisarse un poco, pero que no hubiese dado por presenciar como el agua recorria cada parte de la palida piel del pura sangre .Salió de inmediato para no seguir dandole cuerda a su imaginación que ya la tenia avergonzada, se dirigió hacia el escritorio y ahi entre unos cuantos papeles y sobres bien organizados encontró lo que buscaba, para su sorpresa vio como varias de las lineas estaban subrayadas ,como si algo en ellas le hubiese llamado la atención al vampiro,a la gitana eso le causo un tanto escalofrios como habra encontrado ese papel? Y por que esas líneas estaban subrayadas?,que en ellas le habia interesado?".

-"Es el colmo hasta el papel ahora tiene su olor "-dijo Artemisa en voz baja cuando se llevo el papel cerca de su nariz. Tomó lo que andaba buscando pero cuando se disponia a salir no pudo evitar ver la hermosa cama , con cierto sentimiento de culpa y la mirada medio baja contempló el enorme lecho, el sobre camas blanco de puro algodon y relleno de plumas estaba impecablemente tendido,las almohadas bien acomodadas invitaban al descanso, ciertamente era una cama bastante amplia, debia ser hecha a pedido especial por que ella sabia bien que ese tamaño no era vendido en las tiendas regulares,Artemisa se sentia un poco tonta,se miraba asi misma como en las caricaturas con dos vocecitas que le hablaban al oido:una la aconsejaba a salir cuanto antes de aquel lugar mientras la otra le orillaba a que dejara volar la imaginacion y pensara que como seria compartir tan delicioso lugar con ese que ella ama tanto!

Deslizo la punta de sus dedos en el borde de la cama como si tuviese miedo de ensuciarla, iba caminando de espaldas hacia la puerta como si fuese un cangrejo, le estaba resultando muy díficil salir de ahí, habia entrado practicamente sola a la cueva del lobo , pero no podia evitar seguir contemplando embelesada aquella cama que le provocaba sensaciones que ni ella misma podia explicar.

Kaname Kuran ya había retomado sus actividades que habia dejado en puntos suspensivos ,un tanto mallugado del alma ,un tanto adolorido en su orgullo pero debia seguir, entró a la casa con toda tranquilidad mirando fijamente la pantalla de su celular:Benditos aparatos que permiten revisar absolutamente todo como si fueran un secretario y un computador a la vez! .Habia recibido nueva informacion y estaba poniendose al dia en todo lo que se referia a Sarah. Subió las escaleras sin siquiera mirar por donde pisaba, con su habitual andar elegante,se dirigio hacia su habitacion cuando percibio la presencia de alguien:

-"Quien diablos esta en mi cuarto...?!"-se dijo frunciendo el ceño un poco . Pero a medida que se acercaba la presencia que fue percibiendo del intruso le hizo dibujar una timida sonrisa en sus labios.

-"Vaya! ....justo la persona que ansiaba ver...."-se dijo para si deteniendose en la puerta ,contemplando la imagen de la intrusa que dibujaba algo con sus dedos sobre una orilla de la cama . Sin reparos se lleno la vista de la graciosa imagen, verla y sentir las emociones que ella emanaba le causo ternura y un tanto de malicia a la vez. Ella tenia esas dos cosas, que en momentos te provoca una inmensa ternura y de un momento a otro te provoca un deseo infinito que es díficil de resistir .

-"Que agradabe sorpresa!"-le dijo con su voz segura Kaname haciendo que Artemisa diera un brinco del susto.

-"Perdon...este ....yo ....yo vine a buscar algo, no queria ser atrevida!"-dijo rapidamente sin levantar la vista, no queria verlo , verle a los ojos le desarmaba por completo y ella se habia prometido olvidarlo para no sufrir.

-"No tienes nada que disculparte, encontraste lo que necesitabas?"-le dijo cariñoso Kaname interceptando la salida.

-"Si...ya lo encontre...."-le respondio Artemisa levantando el papel .Se colocó el cabello en el rostro tal vez para que le sirviera como un velo y no verle:,

-"No lo mires que ahi esta tu debilidad!"-se repetia a si misma.

-"Podria quedarme con eso...la verdad me ha servido mucho...."-le dijo Kaname agarrando delicadamente la mano donde ella tenia el papel. Esto sin lugar a dudas hizo que la enamorada gitana sintiese como si el piso se le hundiera.

-"Nnn...no! Esto es mio y yo _si_ lo necesito"-le dijo haciendo un énfasis en el "si".retirando la mano rapidamente del agarre.

-"Entiendo...me dejas sacarle una copia entonces mi niña linda..."-le dijo de una forma tan dulce que Artemisa sintió su corazón acelerarcele, Kaname percibió su nerviosismo ,pero tambien percibió la enorme cortina de hierro que la muchacha estaba atravezando entre los dos, por algun motivo ella le evitaba la mirada, como si estuviese molesta con él.

-"Sucede algo Artemisa? "-se aventuro a averiguar Kaname

-"Nnnada,no me pasa nada...si me permites tengo que salir...."-le dijo ella secamente.

-"Ahora me mientes? Nunca antes me habias mentido...te pasa algo , lo sé...me lo puedes decir con confianza...acaso ese papel representa mucho para ti que te pone asi tan molesta ?"-le dijo con suavidad Kaname sujetando por la cintura a la joven .Sentir su aroma de nuevo y el calor de su cuerpo , le hizo acelerar la sangre en sus venas al pura sangre. Ella era luz, la luz que él estaba necesitando en ese momento.

-"Ya te dije no me pasa nada...debo irme que aguardan por mi..."-le dijo de golpe apartando las manos de él de su cuerpo..

Kaname no insistió,la dejo salir, la sintio fria ,molesta ,por que estaba molesta y con él no tenia duda...pero por que la causa de su enojo?, si ella desde el primer momento habia sido toda dulzura con él? La vio alejarse con tristeza hacia el otro lado del segundo piso, para su sorpresa vio que Aido estaba en la puerta del cuarto esperandola!

-"En que momento empezó esa intimidad entre ellos?!"-se preguntó asi mismo Kaname,sin saber por que sintio como si un balde de agua fria le cayera encima,y de momento una rabia comenzara a subirle desde los pies llegando a la cabeza,se sintia ridiculamente traicionado!

-"Y que esperabas?! si tu mismo la arrojaste a sus brazos !"-se recriminó con cólera. No pensó más y se dirigió hacia la habitacion de Artemisa. Se sentia que no tenia derecho alguno en entrometerse en lo que pudiese estar pasando entre la gitana y Hanabusa, pero por el bien de todos al menos tenia que poner las cosas en claro. Se detuvo a la puerta ,respiro profundo y tocó suavemente .

Hanabusa abrio la puerta,claro está que se sorprendió al ver a Kaname y al igual que él, tambien Kaname se sorprendio al verlo en pijamas en el cuarto de la hermosa gitana. Ahora no le cabia dudas de que algo sucedió entre ellos. De reojo vio a Artemisa sentada en la cama,rapidamente vio el desorden de la habitación,lo que lo obligó a no querer seguir pensando en que podia haber ocurrido.

-"Puedes venir cuanto antes a mi habitación...necesito hablar contigo"-le dijo muy seriamente Kaname.

-"Si! Por supuesto...-"Aido trago grueso...la seriedad en la voz de Kaname podia significar muchas cosas y aun recordaba vividamente las veces que habia sido regañado y castigado por alguna que otra torpeza....

-"Ya regreso preciosa..."-le dijo al despedirse Hanabusa a Artemisa, haciendo que Kaname arquease una ceja de forma molesta. Para Artemisa tambien fue una sorpresa, Kaname sonaba molesto...que pronto se le habia pasado la tranquilidad que habia demostrado minutos antes...."-pensó la muchacha.

Ambos jovenes caminaban apresurados Aido con la cabeza baja cavilando en que lio podia haberse metido, ya que no lograba recordar nada malo-"me he estado portando bien "-se repetia Aido. Kaname por su parte trataba de agudizar sus sentidos para obtener mayor informacion de hasta que punto estaban las cosas entre Artemisa y Aido Hanabusa.

-"Raro...aun no la ha mordido...no huelo sangre , ni la habitacion olia a nada, en ella no percibí ningun rastro de la marca de Aido...tampoco tenia su olor,Hmm... si no ha pasado nada, esta por pasar y muy pronto ,seguro estaba por suceder algo...."-pensaba Kaname no pudiendo evitar que los celos se entrometieran en sus conclusiones.

Entraron a la habitacion del pura sangre ,las cortinas estaban corridas tal como Artemisa las dejo.

-"Sientate.."-le indico Kaname

-"Me alegro de verte mejor...."-le dijo sinceramente Aido sentandose donde le indicó.

-"Gracias...directo a lo que te llamé:Se muy bien que no deberia meterme en algo tan personal, pero ya que se trata que las cosas suceden bajo mi techo y tambien por que tengo que velar por la seguridad de ella que esta bajo mi cargo,espero , que sepas la gran responsabilidad que implica que te envuelvas con un humano y sobre todo lo que implica que vayas a beber de ella...sabes bien que puedes hacerle mucho daño..."-Kaname hizo una pausa en su llamado de atención para ver la reacción de Aido.

Este abrió los ojos como platos...

-"A quien voy a morder?!.... te juro que no he tocado a nadie!"-le dijo infantilmente como si fuese un chiquillo.

Kaname intuyó la sinceridad en la casi inocente respuesta.

-"Que hacias en la habitacion de Artemisa?, si no vas a tratarla con respeto y tomarla en serio es mejor que te mantengas alejado de ella!"-le preguntó y sentenció a la vez Kaname

-"Ah...no! ... no es lo que piensas es que ella me despertó muy temprano...y pues fui a su habitacion a ver que le pasaba...parecia que estaba furiosa acabando con todos los muebles de su cuarto y pues me ofreci a ayudarle...hize mal?"-le aclaraba Aido.

Kaname sintio la tranquilidad regresarle de nuevo,que tonto de su parte sentirse asi,más aún que no tenia derecho alguno.

-"No no has hecho mal, es que no quisiera que ella sufriera si no la vas a tomar en serio..."-le dijo Kaname más relajado.

-"Que más quisiera yo que poder tener una oportunidad, ella me fascina....es tan especial...pero no tengo el más mínimo chance con ella...ama a otro sabes?"-le confio Aido con un poco de amargura.

-"A otro? No lo sabia...sabes quien es?"-Kaname sintio de nuevo una punzada

.-"_Asi que ama a otro...otro ..quien puede ser_"-pensó

-"Aún no lo se...pero tengo mis dudas de quien podria ser...pero como sea me gustaria verla feliz, a estado tan triste...al menos ya no lo esta aunque si estaba algo enojada"-dijo sonriendo Aido

-"Por que triste?"-siguio interrogando Kaname y ya que a Hanabusa se le esta yendo la lengua tomaria ventaja para ver que le sucedia a Artemisa

-"Triste creo que desde que ..bueno desde que tu estuvistes encerrado...bueno todos estuvimos asi....por eso me alegro que estes mejor de animos...a la pobre Artemisa le ha sucedido de todo..."-Aido le hizo un sumario desde todo lo acontecido el dia del baile hasta el dia de hoy

A Kaname se le hizo un nudo en la garganta , imagenes medio borrosas de lo sucedido el dia de la fiesta se iban aclarando en su mente, se sintió tan miserable al recordar que la habia dejado sola, como habia sido capaz!, sobre todo por quien la habia dejado sola, lo que es peor que estuvo en peligro...jamás se hubiese perdonado si algo le hubiese sucedido a ella.

-"Pobre pequeña...cuanto hizo por mi en una noche...."-dijo en voz baja Kaname con el sentimiento de culpa acuestas.

-"Si es verdad hizo mucho por ti en tan poco tiempo,sin dudarlo ayudo a Takuma,dandole su sangre ...es muy valiente no cabe duda!"-dijo Aido.

-"Ojala que de quien ella este enamorada la haga feliz...se lo merece..."-dijo Kaname deseando en ese momento abrazarla fuertemente.

-"No creo...si él le correspondiera no estaria tan triste...pero se que se a propuesto a olvidarlo...de eso me entere el dia que hizo que Shiki le arreglara una melodia toda melancólica,ella nos dijo que eso le serviria para drenarse el corazón..asi que espero y lo logre, quien sabe si algun dia me mire con otros ojos."-Aido intuia, aunque no estaba seguro, que Artemisa estaba enamorada de Kaname, eran muchas pistas ,pero no podia estar cien por ciento seguro ya que ella nunca lo habia mencionado, y él pues era obvio que seguia bien atado al recuerdo de Yuuki, aunque de vez en cuando daba la impresión que podia cambiar de direccion y corresponder al amor de la hechizera gitana.

-"Espero y tengas suerte entonces Hanabusa y si lo logras hazla muy feliz"-le dijo Kaname dando por concluida la conversacion acerca de Artemisa.

-"Te espero dentro de un rato que te pongas más presentable necesito que de mi despacho saques unos papeles que me ha traido Seiren...los dejo ahi , quiero que saques tambien otros documentos...."-Kaname dio todas las instrucciones necesarias para retomar las riendas de todo sus asuntos pendientes, por obvias razones no queria entrar en el despacho , todos los asuntos los arreglaria en el otro salon que era dispuesto como una pequeña biblioteca .

Hanabusa se marchó para alistarse y ponerse a trabajar...ya todo volveria a ser como antes ,se decia asi que sin pensar dos veces se puso con buen ánimo para ayudar a su querido lider.

Al rato se encontró con Artemisa en la sala principal, ya ella tambien más presentable,bueno, si a andar en jeans rotos y las camisolas que ella adoraba a usar se le podia llamar presentables aunque no tenia queja alguna por las camisas talladas y esos tirantes que sugerian mucho sin revelar más que la forma delicada de los senos, pero como todo caballero evitaba mirar más de lo debido.

-"Brujita querida vamos a trabajar"-le dijo a Artemisa sabiendo de antemano que ella detestaba que le dijera bruja aunque fuera de cariño.

-"Trabajar en que sanguijuela chupa sangre !"-le respondio de mala manera Artemisa.

-"Ay que grosera ...pero con todo te ves bella cuando te enojas...en fin...acompañame al despacho de Kaname que tengo que organizar unos documentos y buscar una información ,pero tambien tengo que rastrear unas cuentas que nos llevaran al paradero de Sarah...necesito una mano ..anda no seas malita"-le dijo Hanabusa con voz empalagosa

-"Esta bien ..asi me ocupo de algo y mantengo mi mente trabajando!"-Artemisa le tomó del brazo y se fueron hacia el despacho.

Al llegar ella se quedo en la entrada, el lugar le traia muy pero muy malos recuerdos..dejo que Hanabusa entrara y sacara lo que necesitaba pero ella no pondria un pie en ese sitio , era revivir una y mil veces la escena que presenció esa noche tan horrible: "ver la imagen de una mujer rodeando con sus piernas a Kaname... bebiendo de su cuello...!" Eso era demasiado fuerte para revivirlo.

-"Entra no te quedes ahi"-le dijo Aido sacandola de sus pensamientos

-"No no no no! aqui me quedo saca pronto lo que necesitas que este lugar me da repelo!"-dijo Artemisa negandose a entrar

-"Si a mi me provoca escalofrios...como si una energia fuerte hubiese quedado aqui..."-concordando con ella Aido.

-"Si por mi fuera mandaria a derrumbar todo este sitio y lo reconstruiria desde el suelo hasta el techo....botaria todo absolutamente todo es más quemaria ese escritorio principalmente!"-dijo airadamente la gitana.

-"Estas loca si esto es una valiosa antiguedad del tiempo de luis XV!"-le dijo Aido entre risas

-"Me importa un soberano pepino! Te digo que lo quemaria con mucho gusto!"-le reitero Artemisa.

-"Tambien yo haria lo mismo....."-dijo una voz tersa en la espalda de la gitana.

Artemisa nuevamente dio un brinco como un gato, giro y para su desdicha encontro al dueño de aquella voz.

Kaname la miraba con ojos dulces y una media sonrisa,que adorable ver la cara de susto de Artemisa!

-Perdón no sabia que estabas ahi..."-dijo Artemisa entre dientes tirando una mirada asesina a Aido por no advertirle que Kaname se acercaba que no se suponia que ellos intuían la presencia de otros vampiros!. Cruzó los brazos y bajo de nuevo su cabeza no queria mirarle debia evitar mirarle a los ojos .

-"Si quieres te doy carta blanca para que hagas lo que dices ...bota y quema lo que quieras y puedes disponer de este espacio como lo desees...es mas si quieres redecorar los otros puedes hacerlo..."-le dijo Kaname .metiendose las manos a los bolsillos y esperando que la gitana le devolviera la mirada,pero ella se rehusaba.

-"Artemisa...que me respondes ?Harias eso por mi?"-Kaname le agarró con delicadeza el mentón obligando a que ella lo mirase. Pero ella miraba hacia el techo ,hacia cualquier lado pero no a él.

-"Si tu lo ordenas ,asi lo haré"-le contestó secamente.

-"No te lo estoy ordenando... solo te lo pido...pero si tu no quieres hacerlo esta bien, no quiero que hagas nada que no sientas , pero me complacerias mucho si te encargas personalmente de todos los cambios que hablabas ..."-le dijo Kaname con aquella suavidad en su voz que te sometia y obligaba ha hacer cualquier cosa sin necesidad de ordenarlo en voz alta.

-"Esta bien me encargare de eso..."-respondió apenas la gitana

-"Ni una sola mirada merezco de tus ojos Artemisa...tan desagradable te parezco ultimamente?"-Kaname aun no la soltaba de la barbilla, se conformaba con una mirada de aquellas que tan intensamente le removian fibras que él no lograba entender.

Lentamente Artemisa levanto sus ojos como si un imán invisible los atrajera y ahi encontro su talón de aquiles, esos ojos borgoña en medio de esas pestañas oscuras y espesas.

Kaname encontró lo que pedia tambien: los ojos verde oscuros que cambiaron a violeta apenas hizo contacto con los suyos. Los ojos son espejos del alma dice un viejo refran...y Kaname supo por que: en esos ojos que cambiaban de color encontró una verdad que ni el mismo podia dominar, una verdad que le obligaba a recobrar la conciencia del pasado que se negaba a recordar. Cuando aquellos ojos tomaron un color tan extraño como si fueran de plata ,grises pero tan brillantes, vio un amor añejo, un amor antiguo...siglos atras donde se habian jurado muchos te quieros...ahi se vio el reflejado en esos ojos que le revelaban amarlo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Artemisa se sintió como si estuviese desnuda, como si el hubiese tenido la capacidad de abrirle el pecho y ver descaradamente todo lo que su corazón encerraba, ella no recordaba nada de ningun pasado, ella solo sabia de su presente y su presente era el gran amor que le estaba asfixiando en el pecho.

-"Aido....te... te espero en la sala...."-dijo Artemisa safandose a como pudo del abosorbente hechizo de lo ojos de Kaname, él apenas le tenia sujeta de la barbilla, pero a ella le costó mucho poder despegar los pies del piso, se sentia como animalito que ha sido paralizado por el miedo ante el depredador y aunque relativamente era asi la situacion dada la condicion de ambos vampiro-humano , era la situacion más dulce y difícil a la vez.

Artemisa se fue caminando de prisa, dejar ver sus sentimientos fue vergonzoso para ella, ahora que pensaria Kaname de lo que sentia?" Seguro se burlaria de como ella tenia la osadia de enamorarse de alguien como él"-Artemisa se iba recriminando ,queriendo darse de cachetadas por ser tan evidente...pero como ocultar el sol bajo esos ojos que ejecian tanto poder sobre ella.

Kaname por su parte veia como si una ola gigante viniera a revolver todos sus pensamientos. Indico a Hanabusa los documentos que necesitaba , haciendo uso de su autocontrol. Se apresuró a su habitacion y se tendió en la cama trantado de ordenar toda la información que habia recibido de golpe ,haciendo mentalmente ejercicios para poder adentrarse a aquellos recuerdos que él tanto odiaba de su vida pasada, recuerdos que eran solo de un mundo tan gris y desolado,donde habia caos,muerte y mucha destruccion, pero en medio de ese mundo hubo algo que le hizo pulsar la tecla de un corazón adormecido, hubo alguien en ese pasado!, alguien que significó mucho ,alguien muy importante y que en medio de todo eso tan horrilble fue un oasis para él .Antes solo le importaba el presente ,el presente en donde solo Yuuki era su principal protagonista y única razón para su existencia, pero ahora alguien más formaba parte de él alguien que él habia mantenido en el fondo de su alma milenaria.

Recapituló desde sus primeros pasos por este mundo muchos pero muchos siglos atrás,armandose de valor y reviendo cada episodio oscuro de una vida donde solo prevalecia el más fuerte,donde él habia logrado posecionarse del control de toda su raza, a base de luchas sangrientas y despliegue de todo su poder sobrenatural...recorrió con pesar cada episodio donde la sangre humana corria por doquier, donde ellos como raza superior manipulaban a su antojo los hilos de la historia,hasta que llegando el siglo XV encontro algo que le hizo detener su carrera desenfrenada,llegando a la antigua Persia en conflicto armado llego donde estaban los primeros moradores del sitio exiliados ya que habian sido despojados la familia real,estaba resguardada por casi un pueblo que creia fervientemente en los poderes de su reina y sobre todo en la princesa, la heredera elegida por los mismos dioses para llevar a su raza a salvo a su gente.

Se vio asi mismo conociendo a la familia real ,sabiendo que los poderes de esa gente eran lo suficientemente excepcionales que tenian conocimientos salidos de las entrañas de la tierra misma, Se vio asi mismo contemplando un hermoso rostro cubierto por un delicado velo púrpura, se vio caminando a la orilla de la playa junto a aquella mujer,se vio despojandola del velo que cubria el rostro para perderse en los unos ojos verdes que lo miraban con intensidad,se vio reflejado en ellos para luego robar un beso a la dueña de aquellos ojos,asi siguió reviviendo recuerdos de encuentros en la misma playa, hasta que ya no se vieron más....Ahi se detuvo cuando un dolor agudo empezó a carcomerle las venas como si le fueran vaciando .

Ahora tenia conocimiento del pasado donde lo único que valia la pena recordar era aquella mujer, lo demás lo hacia sentirse peor que una bestia.A partir de hoy los ojos del alma habian sido liberados de su venda ,y su corazón se liberaba tambien de una mordaza que le impedia recordar.


	12. Chapter 12 tardes de fuego y de agua

**SALVAME **

**CAP 12**

Una tarde gris agradable de otoño cuando los arboles estan casi sin hojas ,y el viento insistente se cuela hasta los huesos,una delgada figura miraba sin rumbo hacia el horizonte sus ojos violetas ocultaban initulmente cierto dolor mezclado con rabia, los puños apretados trataban de controlar la ira que se escurria por los dedos:

-"Te he estado buscando ...has estado extraño conmigo desde hace varios dias, semanas ya...hablame ...me mata más tu silencio que mil balas...que te sucede ? Que te tiene asi?"-Yuuki habia notado a su esposo retraido,ensimismado en su propio mundo ,ni siquiera la tocaba ,presentia que algo malo le cruzaba por sus pensamientos ,sobre todo cuando la mirada violeta se tornaba rojiza .

-"Nada, solo quiero estar solo...."-fue la respuesta árida que salio de los finos labios del joven cazador,hablar no era lo más oportuno en ese momento .

-"Tenemos que hablar Zero...que te sucede ?Ni siquiera me has dado una infima caricia....sabes que te necesito ...que tu lejania es dolorosa!"-declaró timidamente Yuuki.

-"Me necesitas?"-dijo con ironia -"Me necesitas como tu pareja o tu amante ....? como tu esclavo...? o como simple alimento....? Como es esa necesidad tuya que aún no logro comprender....? Si bien que puedes encontrar en otro como saciar "_tus necesidades_" ..."-le reprochó con toda la amargura destilando por sus labios,lo sabia! Sabia el encuentro fortuito que habia tenido su mujer con aquel mal nacido pura sangre!Lo sabia y ese conocimiento quemaba como brasa candente!

-"Zero....perdóname....no se que más decirte...solo fue un beso...nada más eso....fue este lado oscuro en mi interior que no me deja razonar, que me ahoga y me obliga a cometer actos tan bajos como esos...crees que no me he sentido sucia por traicionarte?! Por dar falsas esperanzas a Kaname, y usarlo solo para satisfacer este instinto oscuro y retorcido ? No pasará dia en esta vida que no me haga arrepentirme por la manera tan baja en que me comporte!Pero si algo me hizo detenerme fue .... eso fuiste tú....tú por que es a ti a quien amo , tú por que eres lo que necesito para estar bien...tienes que creerme!"-le dijo quebrandose la voz al decir las ultimas palabras.

-"Creerte...como creerte si acabas de mentir en mi cara! Un beso dices?! Si se que dejaste que ese maldito te tocara! Solo un beso...?! Si has bebido de él!! como has hecho eso cuando para mi eras lo único sagrado!!!!!"-Zero se habia vuelto hacia Yuuki , con rabia la habia sujetado por los brazos y la miraba fijamente a los ojos , queriendo desenmascarar lo que habia en realidad en su mente y su corazón.

-"Si es cierto! Lo hice! Pero no puedo volver el pasado atrás aunque quisiera hacerlo ! Que quieres que te diga? si algo en mi no razonó en ese momento! Como te hago entender que logré detenerme antes que algo más sucediera y fue por que el poco corazón humano que me queda logró vencer ese lado maldito como tu dices...Zero no se que como resarcir mi falta...pero si de algo te sirve es a ti a quien amo ...a quien amo más que a mi propia vida....lo que te entrego ahora mismo si quieres...para pagar por mi error...con gusto aceptaria la muerte si viniese de tus manos...pero es con lo único que te puedo pagar...."-Yuuki cayó de rodillas frente a él,sabia que lo habia herido ,que seria difícil que él la perdonara, pero no podia nada más que aceptar su pecado.

-"Levantate de ahi...acabar con tu vida no me serviria de nada ,seria acabar conmigo mismo...estoy unido a ti por si lo habias olvidado....te he amado como lo único bueno que ha sucedido en mi existencia , por si tambien se te olvido...! perdonarte ... no se como hacerlo, eres mi todo y sin embargo mi todo me ha reducido a nada....sabes que no podia compartirte con nadie...menos con él... por que tenia que ser con él precisamente?! -Zero sentia el pecho abrirsele como si una daga invisible lo cortase sin piedad...con los ojos nublados se alejo corriendo de aquel bosque sin hojas que se levantaba al frente de la academia Cross, corrio con todas las fuerzas que su espíritu indomable le daban queria huir de todo pero como hacerlo si la tenia metida literalmente en su sangre...

Llegó a un sitio que no conocia , era una mansión casi abandonada,al menos solo su fachada,en su interior la presencia de niveles E ocultos en las sombras hizo que enfocara su rabia en otra cosa,ahi luchó y acabó con todos,su razocinio se cegó bajo la influencia del Bloody Rose, el arma que cada vez más parecia cobrar vida propia y apoderarse de su mente,cada vez que el sentía rabia o montaba en cólera el arma tomaba control de sus pensamientos, haciendo que una vez recobrara el sentido se asustara de sus acciones...pero esta vez estaba agradecido con ese ser metálico ,deseaba infinitamente que le nublara la razón para no pensar más en imagenes que su mente atormentada lo proporcionaba. Ahi solo contra varios desdichados ex humanos que se lanzaban en su contra, redujo a polvo a cada uno, ahi descargo toda su rabia y toda su frustracion.

Despues de varias horas regresó a la casa algo sucio y desaliñado pero más tranquilo, se detuvo en la puerta de su habitacion , pero no entro , salió y se dirigió hacia las caballerizas abandonadas y se hecho en el pajar seco , tomó su caja de pastillas y tragó todo el contenido ,la necesitaba,necesitaba exageradamente la sangre de Yuuki pero podia más el orgullo herido que la necesidad de la sangre que le daba vida,estaba cansado, peleo hasta con las sombras mismas, pero era necesario para poder sacar tanto resentimiento que le carcomia en ese los ojos por un momento tratando que el sueño llegara ,pero su agudo sentido le indicó que alguien más venia a hacerle compañia.

-"Estas empeñada en atormentarme aún más el momento...."-dijo con un deje sarcasmo aún con los ojos cerrados habia sentido a Yuuki parada junto a la puerta del pajar..

-"Donde estuvistes? ....Hueles a sangre...!"-dijo algo alarmada Yuuki, sentandose a un lado de Zero se quitó el mullido abrigo gris que andaba puesto, solo una delicada camisa blanca cubria su cuerpo y unas sencillas zapatillas que calzaba.

-Sera mejor que regreses a la casa puedes enfermarte ..."-le dijo Zero con la vista fija en el techo de la caballeriza

-"No me iré sin ti...donde estuvistes....?"-insistió yuuki

-"Por ahi....acaso te importa con quien estuve?"-le contestó con acidez

-"Se que no has bebido de nadie...eso lo sé pero que traes rastros de sangre de otra persona si lo siento....que barbaridad hicistes Zero Kiryu!"-dijo Yuuki levantando la voz

-"Nada....dejame solo por favor!"-le dijo con molestia Zero apartandose unos menchones plateados que le cubrian el rostro.

-"Tienes sed...lo siento ...bebe de mi .."-le dijo Yuuki al tiempo que se desabotonaba un poco su camisa dejando al descubierto su delicado cuello.

-"No seas pretenciosa... mi sed ya la sacie ....no me hace falta beber tu sangre....tal vez Kuran la necesita más que yo...."- le dijo con toda la intención de herirla, hacerla sentir aunque sea un poquito de lo que él sentia.

-"Perdóname entonces por insistir...pensé que me necesitabas tanto como yo a ti.. "-le dijo con dolor Yuuki,se sintió humillada,abotonó su camisa y se cubrió de nuevo , cuando se disponia a levantarse para marcharse se volvió a Zero y le sacó de su chaqueta el Bloddy Rose en un parpadear de ojos.

-"Que haces! Eso no es un juguete Yuuki!"-le grito Zero furioso

-"Anda...úsala... prefiero que acabes de una vez conmigo a que me tengas alejada de ti! Que con tu indiferencia y tu desdén me orilles cada dia a la locura! Si no me tocas....si no me amas.... si ya no me necesitas como yo te necesito cada dia de esta vida, mejor acaba conmigo de una vez!"-Yuuki habia tomando el arma y la dirigia hacia su pecho .

-"Baja eso Yuuki , no digas locuras!"-le ordenó Zero,

-"Te he dicho que no...! acaba de una vez lo que has empezado...quieres olvidarte de mi..repudiarme...borrarme de tu mente y de tu corazón ,no me detengas...asi ponemos punto y final a esta historia absurda...."-Yuuki tenia la cara llena de lagrimas que recorrian su pequeño rostro pero la mirada era decidida a acabar con esa sensación de abandono que venia sintiendo de hace unas semanas .

Zero se arrojó sobre ella y con fuertes forzejeos le quitó el arma,lanzandola hacia un rincón de establo.

-"Eres una idiota Yuuki! Como puedes pensar que yo mismo puedo acabar con tu vida ...como puedes pensar que desapareciendo todo acabara,si seria el comienzo de mi infierno! si eres mi vida...soy un imbécil por amarte tanto!-Zero la aprisionó contra si...sentia rabia ,sentia dolor , amor, pasion, ternura tantas cosas en un mismo instante que lo estaban volviendo loco .

-"Tienes que perdonarme ! Tienes que hacerlo! por que yo no puedo vivir en esta situación sintiendote tan cerca y tan lejos, sintiendo que me odias ,que me desprecias...no puedo! asi no quiero vivir...."-Yuuki le abrazo fuertemente el misero consuelo de sentir al menos el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca de ella al menos ese era un goce fugaz...pero era algo...

-"Que dices? Acaso no te basta con él? Quieres que estemos ambos a tu dispocision? Yuuki yo no puedo compartirte con nadie...!"-le dijo Zero mirandole a los ojos queria creerle pero era tan difícil cuandose ha perdido la confianza en el ser amado.

-"Si que eres un imbécil de verdad! No has entendido que no lo amo! Te amo a ti...si hubiese querido quedarme con él lo podia haber hecho....pero sin embargo estoy aqui suplicando tu perdón....suplicando que me vuelvas a amar....."-Yuuki hizo a un lado su rostro no queria llorar más para ella estaba más que claro que Zero no la perdonaria.

Zero se lleno la vista con sus ojos marrones llenos de lagrimas...vio su piel agitada que solo la cubria una simple camisa...era una camisa de hombre...una camisa de él...la camisa blanca de lino que ella le habia regalado hacia mucho tiempo cuando aun eran adolescentes....se lleno la nariz de su olor, el olor de mujer mezcla con el olor de é pupilas se volvieron carmín ...su garganta se secó de momento...la deseaba ..claro que si...la deseaba ,deseaba desesperadamente su sangre, su cuerpo ...su alma eso...deseaba abrir su alma y ver en el fondo que sentia ,si aun él tenia una esperanza a la cual aferrarse....los blancos colmillos se asomaron por sus labios, la anticipación de una vena palpitante lo hacia casi saborear la textura del tibio liquido que tanto necesitaba y que ni mil pastillas podian reemplazar en este mundo.

Yuuki lo sintió acercarse a su cuello ,sintió su respiración acelarada, cerró sus ojos anticipando el acto, tal vez seria la última vez que sucederia, tal vez seria la última vez que los labios finos de Zero tocarian su piel...como saberlo ? Seria mejor dejarse llevar...

Zero lamió su piel ,preparando el punto certero donde saciaria sus deseos inmediatos,tomo una de las manos de Yuuki y la colocó por encima de la cabeza de ella, mientras que apoyado sobre un costado de su cuerpo se acercó más al cuerpo femenino aprisionandolo con una pierna .Inhaló fuertemente para llenarse los sentidos de su olor y de la reacción de su cuerpo ante las caricias que él le estaba dando a cuenta gotas,Con los labios rozó ligeramente la oreja ,la orilla de la quijada de yuuki y llegó de nuevo al cuello, al punto donde queria quedar, volvio a lamer despacio prolongando la espera,hasta que las puntas de sus colmillos rompieron la primera capa de piel ,despacio fue entrando hasta llegar a la fuente de su necesidad ahi succionó con fuerza para obtener el primer sorbo, un suspiro se escapo de su interior, al igual que ella dejo escapar gémidos entre quedos y debiles , la tortura de la anticipación prolongaba más el placer del acto , Yuuki lo abrazó aún más fuerte enrolló una de sus piernas en la pierna que Zero tenia sobre ella ,Yuuki dejo sus manos recorrer la delgada espalda metió sus manos en la camisa desaliñada para sentir la piel que tanto ella anhelaba. Zero seguia bebiendo de ella de vez en cuando sus sorbos eran suaves ,de vez en cuando eran fuertes casi fieros, sacó sus colmillos de la pequeña herida para fijar la mirada violeta en los ojos de Yuuki, para complacencia de su ego los vio con la iris teñida de rojo, disfrutó de saberla ansiosa ,sedienta y exitada ,pero no dejaria que lo mordiera , al menos no en ese momento, con sus manos despojo de la camisa que cubria el cuerpo de sus deseos, recorrió despacio la piel que se estremecia con su caricia,reconoció que el olor que ella registraba en su piel era el de él, que nada habia llegado más allá, sintió el placer aumentar al constatar que la humedad estaba manifestandose en la intimidad femenina y que ciertos movimientos casi involuntarios le invitaban a sumergirse en ese sitio tan dedos se deslizaron sin problema en la estrecha cavidad húmeda entrando y saliendo ,moviendolos y urgando hasta provocar en ella la sensacion de abandono. Entre convulsiones y susurros intelegibles Zero tomó poseción de su presa,ahi la sintió estremeterse ante la primera embestida,cuando el cuerpo se arqueó contra él dejando escapar un claro gémido de placer . Esta vez no hubo tanto preámbulo como en la mayoria de veces, no hubo caricias tiernas ni éroticas, no hubo te amos,para alimentar el amor, fue la posecion meramente de la carne la que empujó el cuerpo, y el instinto animal controló la mente.

Yuuki se dejo llevar por el momento casi feroz de la entrega , extrañó sus juegos de preámbulo que siempre tenian cada vez que él la deseaba y cada vez que ella necesitaba de él, ahora fue tan aprisa,se sintió vacia pero al menos tendria el recuerdo de una última vez si es que Zero decidia abandonarla. Sin poder evitarlo, enredó sus dedos en la despeinada cabellera,se dedico a aspirar el aroma de su cuerpo que estaba cubierto por perlas de sudor,mezcla de ella y él,registró en la yema de sus dedos la textura del cuerpo de Zero ,pero no dijo nada ,dejo que él siguiera en silencio a un lado de ella jadeando aún por el desahogo ocurrido.

Zero no sabia en ese momento que pensar, que sentir,la amaba de eso si estaba más que seguro, ella lo amaba a él, de eso se enteró al descifrar sus sentimientos mientras bebiá de ella pero tambien registró la confusión que habitaba en ella, era como dos cuerpos que habitaban en una misma persona, dos instintos que son completamente opuestos, uno casi animal y el otro humano y sabia bien que era sentirse asi, cuando el lado que conoces que te indica el bien y el mal se ve de pronto confrontado por un lado que es completamente lo opuesto, que te obliga casi a comportarte como un monstruo nublandote razón,desatanto tus sentimientos más bajos.

-"Que sientes por él?"-dijo de pronto Zero rompiendo el silencio.

-"Qe dices?"-le dijo Yuuki no entendiendo a que venia la pregunta

-"Que sientes por Kuran...asi de simple...lo amas o no ?"-le insistió Zero.

-"Amarlo...no..no lo amo...lo quiero por que representa lo que realmente soy...el tiene mis recuerdos de niñez ,mi pasado....necesito a veces de esa sangre que él lleva y que me devuelve mi origen..pero no lo amo....amo mi presente y el futuro que me aguarda...lo que da sentido a mi vida y me devuelve casi la normalidad...amo sentirme viva y buena cuando estoy entre tus brazos...te amo a ti Zero...pero no espero que entiendas eso..."-Yuuki se levantó de su sitio, se abotonó aprisa la camisa arrugada .Para que seguir hablando en círculos sobre algo que obviamente Zero jamás comprenderia . Tomó su abrigo gris y salió de las caballerizas. Zero no la siguió se quedó dandole vueltas a la cabeza ,como seria poder vivir en paz pensando que un dia de nuevo su mujer podria "_**necesitar"**_ del maldito pura sangre...pero perderla ..como vivir sin ella ?,sabiendo tambien que lo necesita...era tan confuso, tan difícil poder llegar a una conciliación con su corazón y su mente.

El despechado joven salió de las caballerizas y entró a la casa,ahi encontro a un Kaein Cross preocupado dando vueltas por la sala como si no encontrase el camino de regreso al sofa.

-"Zero necesito hablar contigo...."-le dijo interceptando el paso del joven.

-"Ahora no...tengo asuntos que arreglar..."-Zero no le dio importancia a lo que Cross gritaba a lo lejos , su mente estaba centrada en otra cosa que tenia pendiente.

Entró a la habitación donde seguro encontraria a Yuuki , y no se equivocó estaba ahi ,vio la ropa tirada en el suelo, la camisa que andaba puesta. Ella estaba en el baño dandose una ducha. Entró sin llamar y corrió las cortinas haciendo que ella se sobre saltara del susto, se quedo mirandola fijamente mientras el agua escurria por su cuerpo desnudo,sin mayor aviso ,sin importarle que estaba con la ropa puesta y los zapatos, se metió a la regadera con ella la abrazó fuertemente y la besó con desesperación. No podia vivir sin ella ,doloroso martirio saber que no era cien por ciento para él los pensamientos que cruzaran por la mente de su amada pero al menos la tendria a su lado y le repetiria mil veces si fuese preciso que la amaba. En esa regadera encontró tranquilidad esta vez si hubieron te quieros y te amos mezclados con el agua y la sangre que escurria del cuello de él mientras ella bebia con pasion de de él, no fue una sino varias veces que el delicioso ritual de compartir más que la piel se vivió,las paredes y el piso del cuarto de baño fueron la cómoda cama que sirvió para dos fieras locamente enamoradas.

En otro lugar alguien estaba contemplando el cielo gris como Zero lo habia hecho horas antes . Los trabajos de la obra habian terminado asombrosamente, todo se miraba muy distinto a unos meses atras . Artemisa trataba de no pensar en nada pero era imposible,cada vez que escuchaba la voz de Kaname o lo sentia cerca,sentia sus fuerzas quebrarse, se sentia sucumbir al encanto de la voz pausada y ronca del pura sangre,ahora más que nunca era tan difícil verle a la cara , ahora él sabia lo que ella guardaba en su corazón y no sabia como actuar sin sentirse tonta o ser presa de los caprichos que él pudiese tener,Kaname jugaba con ella sin hacerlo abiertamente , la miraba con intensidad ,siempre habia una ocacion para que el con delicadeza acariciara un mechon de sus cabellos, sin emitir ninguna palabra, era peor la tortura de no saber que pensaba a que hablara a biertamente. Se quedó ahi por un buen rato contemplando la tarde gris, estaba en el antiguo despacho de Kaname que habia sido convertido ahora en el salon de té , no quedaba rastros de los antiguos muebles ni el color de las paredes, la luz entraba a placer y todo invitaba a pasarse una amena tarde en ese saloncito.. Rouka y Rima entraron al nuevo lugar donde vieron a la gitana recostada al ventanal contemplando el cielo.

-"De tanto pensar en él se te puede aparecer ..."-le dijo Rouka con burla al ver la cara de Artemisa perdida en la nada.

-"Y según tú quien se me aparecerá..."-le contestó Artemisa con molestia

-"Vamos...crees que ahora nos ocultaras en quien estas pensando...creo que ahora mismo esta en el nuevo despacho...contemplando el juego de ajedrez que pusiste en el...."-le dijo Rima con su acustumbrada risita maliciosa.

-"De veras...!espero que no se moleste...pensé que ese seria un juego que le podria gustar..."-le dijo Artemisa un tanto nerviosa ,pensando si no habria sido mucho atrevimiento poner un juego de mesa en el despacho de Kaname.

-"Como crees! Antes él tenia uno de madera tallada en su despacho cuando viviamos Ruse, no veo por que no le guste el que le colocaste ..!"-le dijo Rouka

-"Aparte que es tan fino y original jamás habia visto uno igual,seguro que le encantara...."-Rima trato de tranquilizar a la joven enamorada.

-"Bueno y no ha hablado contigo...? "-dijiste que se dio cuenta de lo que sentias y apartir de ahi que? No ha sucedido nada alli quedo...?"-comenzo Rouka con el interrogatorio que ultimamente entre ellas se estaba volviendo habitual.

-"Nada concreto... es decir ni una palabra...me mira me sonrie pero no dice nada mas...me tiene los nervios destrozados, preferiria que se riera en mi cara o algo asi pero acabaria con esa sosobra de no saber que piensa ..."- decia Artemisa mientras se sentaba pesadamente en el sofa al lado de Rima.

-"Bueno con Kaname tienes que tener paciencia , el no es muy expresivo que digamos,"-dijo Rouka mientras arreglaba un lazo de su vestido.

-"Y ustedes dos algun avance..al menos creo que de las tres alguna debe tener mejor oportunidades no lo creen?"-Artemisa al menos no estaba sola, ahora formaba parte de un trio de chicas con poca suerte en el amor

-"Por mi parte nada mas que pequeños avances...al menos fuimos los dos solos a tomar un café aunque no me gusten..."-dijo Rouka triunfante

-"Y que paso? Que te dijo? cuenta!"-le dijo impaciente Rima

-"Le dijiste algo ? Te dijo algo?"-dijo Artemisa secundando a Rima

-"Hablamos superficialmente...bueno no quise ser tan obvia...con que cara la digo , "_oh ahora me di cuenta que existes_"...no quiero que se sienta mal y que pues al menos poco a poco dejarle ver que me interesa..que le puedo corresponder ...al menos se atrevio a invitarme al teatro..."-Rouka tenia cara ensoñacion cuanto tiempo habia perdido de experimentar esa etapa tan fascinante de la conquista.

-"Uyyyy que emocion! Eso pinta para ser una buena oportunidad imaginate si el pasmado de Akatsuki al fin se comporta más atrevido y te besa asi de improviso!"-le dijo Rima dejando salir a esa niña traviesa que mantiene oculta.

-"Rima! Akatsuki es un caballero...pero no seria mala idea si se atreviera a ir un poco más alla"-le dijo entre risas Artemisa, le hacia mucho bien hablar con las chicas nobles , eran como un grupo común y corriente de chicas humanas hablando de chicos , romance y emociones por vivir.

En el nuevo despacho , Kaname tomaba una de las piezas del ajedrez en sus manos lo contemplaba contra la luz y revisaba cuidadosamente cada una de las piezas ,estas traian una inscripcion en la base, el juego era de cristal pesado, el tablero tallado en madera con ciertas incrustaciones de gemas poco comunes.

-"Te gusta lo que consiguió Artemisa para ti...tiene buen gusto, me sorprende"-le interrumpio Hanabusa de su inspección.

-"Donde encontraron esto...ella tuvo alguna reaccion al verlo? te dijo algo...?"-le interrogo Kaname a Hanabusa

-"Pues cuando lo vio no pensó dos segundos más para decir que eso debia ir en tu despacho...lo único extraño que le escuche decir era que "_todo rey necesita un juego de ajedrez_", y de ahi no se acordó de lo que dijo y lo compró...por que?"-para Aido no le paso por alto la manera tanto como Artemisa y Kaname reaccionaron frente a algo tan sencillo como un juego de mesa, no era solo por lo especial de la mano de obra de este articulo, pero por que el interes de Kaname en que habia dicho la gitana al ver el juguete.

-"Esto ya me lo habia dado ella mucho antes...esto fue de ella y mio mucho antes que tu nacieras...."-le dijo Kaname perdiendo la vista en la reina del tablero.

-"Como dices?? Ustedes dos se conocian de desde antes....?"-la cara de Hanabusa era de completa incredulidad ante la revelacion.

-Olvídalo...donde esta ella?"-le preguntó Kaname ignorando la pregunta anterior.

-"En el salón de té con las chicas..."-Hanabusa habia quedado con la palabra en la boca pues Kaname habia salido de inmediato del despacho rumbo al salón de té.

Al llegar las risas de la chicas lo hicieron detener su marcha,no queria interrumpir tan amena conversación , pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder dar las gracias personalmente a su antiguo amor, a lo mejor habia recobrado la conciencia del pasado que vivieron juntos...?, a lo mejor ella ya sabia que entre ellos existe un lazo que viene de años atras....?,como saberlo... ?! tal vez seria una mera coincidencia... aunque él no creia en ellas , nada era coincidencia en el destino .

Regresó al despacho y mejor decidió hundir su mente en algo que merecia tambien su atención total, en eso el teléfono repicó insistenteme:Kaname torció los ojos con desagrado pero no le quedo de otra que levantar la bocina del molesto aparato:

-"Aló...."-dijo secamente el purasangre

-"Onisama? Que gusto oirte....como estas"-Yuuki por la otra linea hablaba casi bajo lo único que se oia al fondo era la voz escandalosa de Kaien Cross que decia algo intelegible.

-"Bien, dime que se te ofrece...?-Kaname lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era hablar con Yuuki , era como que si el destino se empeñase en no dejarlo concentrarse y olvidar algo que no valia la pena.

-"Seguro que estas bien ...?"-insistió Yuuki al notar la forma tan seca en que Kaname le respondia,

-"Si pequeña no te preocupes que estoy bien...."-le respondio con desgano.

Al otro lado de la puerta unas orejas curiosas escuchaban lo que no debian, Artemisa animada por Rouka y Rima habia decidido encarar a Kaname al menos con la excusa del juego de ajedrez podia hablar con él y luego si la esquivaba pues lo enfrentaria ,eso según ella era su plan inicial pero al escuchar que él hablaba con alguien se detuvo , mayor fue su sorpresa al entender con quien hablaba ...esa forma me decir "_**pequeña**_" no le gusto para nada , él la llamaba en ocaciones asi...osea que estaba más que claro para ella que Kaname solo la miraba como una especie de salvavidas o peor es nada... , molesta y furiosa con ella misma por seguir empeñada en pensar sin parar en ese pura sangre que aparenta no quebrar un plato,se marchó rumbo a la terraza que conducia al jardin. Todos los chicos se habian reunido en la terraza y Aido que siempre le seguia los movimientos a Artemisa se habia percatado que la gitana escuchaba detras de la puerta, al verla venir decidio jugarle una broma un tanto pesada , con tranquilidad y una risita burluna soplo aire helado sobre las escalinatas de la terraza, haciendo que se cubrieran hielo. Cuando Artemisa camino sin fijarse hacia la terraza cayó sentada dando un grito de dolor:

-"Desgraciado!"-le gritó la joven al ver a Hanabusa sostenerse el estómago de la risa.

-"Si quieres yo mismo te puedo sobar...."-dijo apenas Hanabusa riendo a carcajadas, todos los demás lo hacian ,aunque las chicas estaban de acuerdo que era una broma pesada pero ante lo sucedido era inevitable no reirse

-"Me las pagarás !"-Amenazó Artemisa al levantarse ,sin dudarlo se dirigió a buscar algo hacia la parte posterior del jardin todos los chicos pensaban en que esto se pondria interesante.

-"Espero te de tu merecido por atrevido"-le reprochó Rouka

-"Si fue una broma inocente ...."-le contestó Hanabusa

-"Si pero que caida tan dolorosa fue...."-le dijo Senri mientras se sentaba al lado de Rima en una de las barandas de piedra de la terraza,disimulando que queria estar junto a ella y ella a su vez fingiendo indiferencia.

Artemisa apunto el cañon de la manguera a su blanco mientras este estaba hablando con Akatusuki seguramente celebrando su hazaña, lo sentia por Akatsuki que seguro resultaria empapado y con el frio que hacia no seria agradable, pero era un riesgo que tenia que y disparó...la guerra de agua fria habia comenzado haciendo que los gritos y risas llenaran la hermosa mansión Kuran.

-"Mira que bien se cobran los atrevimientos "-le decia Artemisa mientras miraba a Aido empapado de pies a cabeza pareciendose a un pollo.

-"Me has mojado a mi tambien eso no se vale y todo por tu culpa Hanabusa"-dijo Akatsuki, el cual le lanzo una pequeña llamarada dirijida a los pies de Hanabusa

-"Hey!"-protesto Aido mientras saltaba lo más alto que podia

-"Niños no jueguen con fuego..."-les dijo burlandose Artemisa mientras mojaba a Kain.

Rouka uniendose al desorden le hizo una seña a Rima para que se apartese y asi con disimulo le vaciaron al desprevenido Senri una jarra de agua que tenian en una mesita.

-"Pero que les pasa!Eso no lo esperaba de ti "-le grito Senri ,mientras las dos jovenes reian a gusto.

La terraza se habia convertido en un campo de batalla acuatico ,y los gritos de júbilo se escuchaban por toda la casa sobre todo en el despacho de Kaname,Yuuki le hablaba pero él sonaba distraido:

-"Kaname.. me escuchas ...te estoy pidiendo disculpas..."-le reclamó Yuuki

-"Si...tranquila que no sucede nada...."-le volvio a contestar distraido Kaname

-"Que es esa bulla que se escucha al fondo..."-preguntó intrigada Yuuki al escuchar al fondo las risas y gritos.

-"No lo se....sabes... gracias por llamar Yuuki ...hablaremos luego tengo que colgar.."-y sin más explicación Kaname colgó el teléfono en su base dejando a una Yuuki con la boca abierta...Kaname jamás le habia dejado con la palabra en la boca y menos habia sido asi de distante con ella...

Kaname salió en dirección de donde tanta algarabia provenia, ahi vio a todos los nobles herederos de las familias más tradicionales de la sociedad vampíricia jugando como niños de pueblo que se entretienen con cosas tan simples como es el jugar con agua. No habia uno de ellos que no estuviese empapado de pies a cabeza todos a excepcion de una joven que reia a más no poder ,seguramente ella era la causante de todo el desorden .

Kaname cruzando los brazos los miró seriamente ,todos se quedaron en pausa al verlo ahi sobre las escalinatas de la terraza con la actitud solemne y la mirada un tanto severa:

-"Se puede saber que sucede aqui..."-dijo en tono serio

Todos se quedaron en silencio Akatsuki tenia abrazada a Rouka ,la cual aparentemente trataba de secarlo, mientras Rima estaba encima de Hanabusa tratando de enlodarlo Senri estaba al lado de Artemisa y esta pues tenia el arma del crimen en las manos...

-"Alguien va hablar o tengo que deducir quien es el responsable ... Artemisa supongo que tú si me contestarás ..."-Siguió preguntando Kaname con seriedad. Los chicos se fueron agrupando alrededor de la gitana como si quisieran protegerla de que Kaname fuera a reprender fuertemente a la joven por iniciar un inocente juego.

-"Kaname...yo tengo la culpa..."-dijo Hanabusa levantandose de la grama donde habia estado .

-"No ..todos tuvimos la culpa...."-le dijo Akatsuki mientras los demas asentian con la cabeza.

-"Pues no me parece correcto...."-siguio Kaname con su actitud seria y levantando una ceja.

-"Lo sabemos pero no pensamos en que esto te molestaria...."-dijo Hanabusa excusandose a mas no poder

-"No...No me parece correcto que la única persona que este totalmente seca...sea la que tiene la manguera del jardin...las cosas tienen que ser mas justas no lo creen"-Kaname esbozó una sonrisa a medias,dejando a todos con los ojos bien abiertos ,bajo lentamente las escaleras y se acercó al grupo de jóvenes que se apartaron al aproximarse él.

-"Y bien...no dices nada Artemisa...."-le preguntó Kaname dandole una mirada tierna.

-"Y quien me va a mojar ..tú? Y con esos zapatos de principito puestos ? Lo dudo...."-le dijo desafiante la gitana al verlo de pies a cabeza y luego clavarle los ojos altivos.

Los chicos se miraron con asombro, aparentemente a Artemisa el agua fria le habia afectado un poco el pensamiento como se le ocurria hablarle asi a Kaname.

-"Bueno eso se resuelve..."-Kaname se dirigó a sentarse en una de las bancas que estaban en el jardin se quito los zapatos y las medias....se remango un poco el pantalon gris ,al igual que enrolló las mangas de su camisa blanca se incorporó despacio y caminó con la vista fija en sus pies que hacian contacto con la grama mojada,ahi se sintio revivir una experiencia infantil ,la única que tenia en esta nueva vida. Akatsuki , Hanabusa y Rouka recordaron junto con él aquella escena cuando de niños los tres ellos jugaban en un cajon de arena fue cuando conocieron a Kaname, en ese entonces Kaname tenia unos once años y habia perdido a sus padres . Recordaron el rechazo aparente de Hanabusa hacia el recien llegado y la invitacion que le hizo dulcemente Rouka a que se uniera a sus juegos de experimentos ,la reaccion de Kaname en ese momento fue única era la primera vez que el joven principe era invitado a jugar...sobre todo la primera vez que sus pies hicieron contacto con la arena...pero ese momento fue tan efímero, duró solo unos minutos ya que fueron interrumpidos por Lord Ichijou y Lord Aido ...Ahora los protagonistas de aquella escena infantil la recordaban al unísono esbozando una breve sonrisa melancólica. Kaname salió de su recuerdo y caminó seguro hacia la gitana que lo observaba aún incredula pero a la vez desafiante :

-"Ahora ? Estoy listo ..."-le dijo mientras le sonreia

-"Ahora....creo que estas muy seco...."-le dijo y sin esperar más mojo a Kaname con la manguera ,muerta de risa al ver al pobre pura sangre tratar de cubrirse el rostro para que el agua no le entrara en los ojos.

Pero la diversión le fue corta a la gitana cuando Kaname solo con un gesto de su mano hizo que los rociadores de agua del jardín se encendieran de un solo, mejor aún que todos apuntaran en direccion de Artemisa no dejando tiempo a que ella se ocultara ,al fin la joven estaba empapada por completo,entre risas y gritos la diversión continuó mientras unos hacian uso de sus poderes para atacar a otro .Kaname tomaba a Artemisa por la cintura haciendola girar abrazada a él.

-"No se vale ...yo no tengo poderes ....!"-fue el reclamo de niña mimada que le dio Artemisa

-"Los tienes pero no los usas que es diferente..."-le dijo Kaname mientras la depositaba de nuevo en el suelo ,mientras el agua aun los bañaba.

-"Quien dice que yo tengo poderes...?"-le dijo un tanto recelosa,que tanto sabia Kaname de ella...si ella solo le habia dicho que era gitana no que sabia otras artes...en fin, se dejo caer desprocupada sobre la grama, total más mojada no podia estar,pero lo agradable fue que él se sentara junto a ella:

-"Gracias por el juego de ajedrez...no solo es precioso sino muy especial...."-inicio Kaname la conversacion

-"De nada! temia que no te gustase...pero por que especial..."-le pregunto curiosa Artemisa.

-"Por que es la segunda vez que ese ajedrez llega a mis manos y por la misma persona..."-le dijo mirandola fijamente tratando de ver si ella recordaba algo,pero aparentemente no era asi.

-"Como asi? No te entiendo bien..yo te lo regale...? Segun el que me le vendio dijo que era de procedencia...creo que me dijo que Arabe algo asi..?"-le dijo Artemisa moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro ...

-"No ese juego es del año 1400 ,tal vez menos...y me lo dieron en Kamenice...en Praga...y fue alguien muy querido para mi..."-le dijo Kaname mientras apoyaba la frente en sus rodillas levantadas

-"Vaya si que tiene historia! ...Tú tienes historia....cuanto mundo has recorrido Kaname Kuran...cuantos rostros ,cuanta gente ha pasado por tu vida..."-le dijo Artemisa meditando en el tiempo que a vivido Kaname en esta tierra.

-"Tienes razón he visto pasar muchas cosas,mucha gente,demasiada historia... pero mi vida se resume a dos personas que significan mucho para mi....una de ellas la recuperé hace muy poco y es a la que pretendo dedicarme por completo.-" Kaname levanto la vista y la fijo en el rostro blanco que aún escurria agua. Ella no lo miraba solo estaba con la vista fija en el verdor de la grama mojada.

-"No dices nada pequeña mia...?"-le pregunto dulcemente,mientras apartaba un mechon de pelo que caia sobre el perfil afinado de la muchacha.

-"No me vuelvas a llamar asi...."-fue la respuesta dura que le dio Artemisa

-"Por que...? te molesta? Nunca antes te incomodó que lo hiciera"-le pregunto extrañado Kaname.

-"Si dices que te dedicaras a esa persona "especial" hazlo, pero no veas en mi un reencauche....repuesto o como quieras llamarle..!.la cosa es que no me llames asi...."_**pequeña**_" no soy una niña...por si no lo sabias!"-Artemisa se levanto molesta...molesta con ella, con él sobre todo con ella misma por sentir celos de alguien que ni conocia. Kaname la alcanzó y la atrapó de la cintura .

-"No te vayas ...tenemos mucho de que hablar....."-le dijo hundiendo la voz entre el cabello mojado de ella.

-"Artemisa vamos! Se nos hace tarde!"-le dijo al mismo tiempo Rima la que estaba de pie en la escalinata contemplando la escena.

-"Tenemos que hablar ....quedate....."-le dijo Kaname con la voz más suave que tenia haciendo que a Artemisa se le helara la sangre y no precisamente por el frio si no por el efecto que él le provocaba....

-"Ha....hablaremos....luego...tengo que irme Rima me espera y estamos retrasadas..."-Artemisa hizo uso de toda su voluntad para soltarse del agarre que tanto añoraba pero tenia un compromiso que cumplir y se marchó sin voltear a ver siquiera al joven que dejo ahi plantado en medio del jardin.

-"A donde van ?"-preguntó Kaname luego a Hanabusa mientras este se limpiaba un poco los zapatos mojados.

-"Rima le consiguio a Artemisa un trabajo...hoy es el primer dia de ella "-le contestó tranquilamente que Hanabusa respondiese.

-"Trabajo? Que clase de trabajo si ella esta bien aqui.."-a Kaname la idea no le gusto nada.

-"No sabias? Rima va desfilar con ella le consiguio una oportunidad para un desfile que será hoy,es una fina compañia de lenceria ,como Artemisa le dijo que queria ganar dinero e independisarse por que ya no quiere estar aqui...."-Senri lo hizo con segunda intención el contarle todo a Kaname, supuestamente era un secreto el que Artemisa se queria marchar pero él no perderia oportunidad de molestar un poco a Kaname, tenian cuentas que arreglar con él palabras que no estaban claras aún y temas que habian sido obviados , pero no era el momento. Akatsuki le lanzo una mirada de reclamo a Senri pero ya era demasiado tarde ya habia soltado la información que se suponia era un secreto que le pertenecia solo a Artemisa.

* * *

Gracias chicas por leer y seguir apoyando esta historia aunque me gustaria saber que piensan!

tambien queria tomar la oportunidad para invitarlas a darse una vueltecilla por un grupito de Yahoo, el que esta dedicado completamente a la serie ahi pueden expresar sus dudas ,sus inclinaciones a los personajes y un lugar donde las zero lovers y Kaname lovers compartimos un grupo tranquilo y nos pasamos los datos constantemente para estar actualizadas con la emision del manga. somos fanaticas de Vampire Knight de hueso colorado y tampoco existe discordia y malos entendidos, Zero Kaname y los demas son de todas las que los amen!!!Tenemos actividades y cosas para manifestar nuestras inclinaciones y gustos.

las espero aca la direccion

_vampire_knight- subscribe__(simbolo de arroba)__ yahoogroups. com (todo escribanlo junto y como sabran el fanfiction no permite ciertos simbolos como la arroba o los links)  
_


	13. Chapter 13 Juntos por fin

**SALVAME **

**CAP 13**

La ansiedad se apoderaba del purasangre a medida que el vehiculo se acercaba al lugar que indicaba la invitacion,tanta gente que se aglomeraba al ver pasar por la alfombra de la entrada a personalidades de farandula y del Jetset, tanta frivolidad y falsedad a él le causaba desprecio,cuando se vive por tanto tiempo en este mundo ,esas cosas pasan a un plano casi inexistente,el lujo, el glamour y el dinero son cosas tan vacias que bien merecen la pena renunciarlas si se consigue la paz y el amor tan anhelado . Como era que Artemisa habia ido a parar a ese mundo ,sin él haberse enterado,en que momento ella habia decidido marcharse de su lado sin que él lo percibiera? Ahora más que nunca el debia apresurarse a clarificar las cosas, no habia tiempo que perder, no la perderia otra vez...otra vez solo...eso no lo resistiria.....

Kaname entró al lujoso hotel donde se haria la presentacion del desfile: Fredericks of Hollywood hacia su gala anual donde su especialidad en lenceria hacia hacia el deleite de los presentes y el estremecimiento de la competencia en ese modelos daban mucho de que hablar ya que iban de lo más sencillo a lo más absurdo, la fantasia se mezclaba bien con la realidad donde la industria del sexo es un negocio redondo y es bien sabido que tanto hombres como mujeres tienen un fetishismo por las prendas íntimas . Al conservador pura sangre no le hacia mucha gracia la idea que la gitana que habia despertado ese pasado dormido en él ahora anduviese exhibiendose en cueros por ahi. De pronto la vio entre medio de los invitados estaba junto a Rima saludando a una gente .Al mismo tiempo Hanabusa y Kain le habian dado alcanze a Kaname, asi seria más natural poder saludarla y al menos discretamente convencerla que no lo hiciera.

-"Chicos que bueno que se decidieran a venir"-Rima fue la primera en saludarlos mientras Artemisa solo dedico una timida sonrisa por saludo.

-"No podiamos dejar de venir y desearles suerte sobre todo a esta loca que sera su primer desfile"-dijo Hanabusa tratando de hacer sonreir a Artemisa.

-"Gracias...la verdad tengo unos nervios...."-confeso la gitana fijando su mirada en el rubio ,aunque tambien ella sentia unos intensos ojos borgoña quemandole la piel.

-"Estas dedicida a hacerlo?"-le pregunto Kaname

-"No veo por que no...es un trabajo como cualquier otro y ademas no tengo a quien rendirle cuentas....."-dijo altaneramente la gitana,algo en ella le hacia llenarse de un enojo inexplicable,sobre todo con él ,con ese hombre que no dejaba de perturbarle la vida.

-"Es cierto querida ...no tienes a quien rendirle cuentas...me alegra mucho saber que estas bien..."-dijo una voz extraña que se agregaba en la conversacion,un hombre alto de cabellos castaños y unos ojos intensamentes azules la observaban con ternura .Hanadag habia sido invitado a la gala por la misma Artemisa .Para él seria una buena oportunidad para volver a ver aquella seductora mujer a la que habia salvado,hoy no perderia la oportunidad de hablarle con más calma y por que no... tal vez si se dejaba, cortejarla.

-"Hola!!! Me alegra mucho verlo! Gracias por aceptar la invitacion y tambien una vez más gracias por lo de esa noche...."-le dijo Artemisa efusivamente ignorando a proposito la presencia de Kaname y enfocando su atencion en el recien llegado.

A Kaname no le causo gusto alguno la presencia del aliado ,sobre todo por la familiaridad con que tanto él como la gitana se hablaron . Sintió aquel monstruo verde de los celos despertar la bestia que dormita dentro de él, pero como aquietarla? si lo que deseaba era tomar a la mujer que tanto deseaba y aniquilar de una sola mirada a todos los presentes sobre todo a ese atrevido noble que ahora le daba un beso muy lento en la mejia a ella ,esa que que él consideraba suya.

-"Veo con gusto que estas bien preciosa, que bueno que no paso a mayores ese incidente ,al menos aqui estaras segura, Sarah no vendra, y por lo menos todos aqui te cuidaremos, especialmente yo..."-le dijo galante el noble mientras besaba su mano.

-"Gracias de nueva cuenta, espero que le guste el desfile , es la primera vez que participaré en algo asi,espero no cometer ningun error ...deseeme suerte "-le dijo coquetamente Artemisa sintiendo en su espalda como si dos lanzas la atravezaran, sabia bien por intuicion que los hombres son territoriales y que a Kaname no le estaba yendo nada bien con la presencia de Hanadag.

-"Bueno tengo que marcharme es hora de prepararnos"-Artemisa se despidio dulcemente del invitado y de igual forma de sus amigos ,menos de Kaname al cual solo le hizo un gesto con la mano.

-"Es una mujer fascinante... no te molestaria si intento cortejarla verdad amigo?"-Hanadag interrumpió los pensamientos del pura sangre.

-"Eso es un asunto de ella... si ella te acepta ...pero ten en cuenta que ella no es para jugar...es alguien muy especial para mi...no te atrevas a lastimarla...."-Kaname le sostuvo la mirada mientras la atmosfera se torno bastante densa en ese momento como si dos campos de fuerzas impactaran de golpe.

Hanadag entendio el mensaje ,solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se marchó de inmediato.

-"Acaso dejarias que Artemisa se fuera con él?"-dijo Aido

-"Ella es libre de hacer con su vida lo que quiera ...quien soy yo para impedirselo?"-le dijo Kaname en voz casi intelegible.

-"Usted es de quien ella esta enamorada, Mi Lord necesita otra explicasion?...."-dijo Madame Sorokin acercandose por detras de Kaname.

-"Madame Sophie...es un gusto verle..."-le dijo Kaname cortesmente obviando el comentario que habia hecho la mujer momentos antes.

-"No esquive el tema Mi Lord ....el destino a veces nos da una segunda oportunidad, seria cuestion de necios ignorar las señales que el mismo universo se encarga de enviarnos ...en su caso el mismo universo la trajo devuelta a su vida...."-y haciendo un gesto la sabia mujer se retiro dejando en un ferreo debate al joven pensamientos eran un torbellino de recuerdos , pensamientos descabellados otros eran pensamientos de sociego de sensatez que lo obligaban a frenarse de sus instintos primitivos y no cometer una locura. Asi con esa guerra interna procedio a tomar lugar donde habian sido asignados sus lugares a un lado estaba Kain quien con su modo tan propio de quien no le interesa nada observaba de reojo a su lider , quien era él para dar consejos del corazon si el mismo no sabia como actuar ante la mujer que él amaba desde que era un niño. Al lado izquierdo de Kaname Aido hablaba sin parar de cualquier cosa que se le venia a la mente,pensaba que tal vez desviando la atencion de Kaname a otras cosas con calma veria que postura tomar de acuerdo a la gitana, ahora más que nunca tenia claro que Kaname sentia algo especial por Artemisa y que ella tambien sentia algo por él,solo que los dos por alguna razon incomprensible no aclaraban las cosas ,tan fácil era decirse lo que sienten el uno al otro ,para Aido no habian esas cosas de pena o reservas su caracter honesto y poco prudente lo hacia ser espontaneo, decia las cosas sin tapujos y por eso muchas veces se metia en el era asi todo lo contrario de Kaname el que media paso a paso cada cosa que diria y haria,todo en su vida era calculado , pero desde que Artemisa regreso a su vida ya nada era tan facil o al menos nada era como lo planeaba.

Observó lentamente el ambiente, todo acomodado logísticamente para que la pasarela quedase en medio los asientos de adelante reservados para periodistas y personas especiales de cierto modo, gente como él estaban colocados al lado derecho de la tarima en una especie de palco , donde bien se sabia que los que se sentaban ahi eran gente influyente y mucho más importante que los que estaban en primera gente que lo reconocia pasaba frente a él haciendo una discretisima humanos común y corrientes solo se preguntaban quien era ese hombre enigmatico y de porte tan sobrio como elegante,su sola presencia infundia respeto a todos y el aura que lo rodeaba era extraña.

Las luces comenzaron a disminuir si intensidad y una musica escandalosa empezo a sonar por los parlantes, para los delicados oidos de los vampiros el sonido era estridente, asi que disimuladamente cada uno se coloco los correspondientes tapones en los oidos para no ser molestados. Los modelos empezaron a salir una a una, con trajes demasiado sensuales que dejaban poquisimo a la imaginacion, la ansiedad incrementaba en Kaname pensando en que momento y mostrando que saldria la endemoniada gitana, sus deseos parecian haber sido escuchados cuando la vio caminar llevando un entallado corset purpura ,unos calzoncitos de encaje negro que abrazaban la curva de sus gluteos y una alas negras que acompañaban el descarado disfraz,la boca enmarcada en un color rojo rubi,se convertia en un punto focal para los presentes . Su agudo sentido percibio las energias de deseo que la mujer provocaba en quienes la admiraban ,parecia que el mundo desaparecia y solo ella se desplazaba por aquella pasarela,sus ojos no podian dejar de mirarla sentia la necesidad de llevarsela lejos de ahi, no soltarla para nada mas que para poseerla ,hizo fuerza de todo su auto control para no acabar con todo,para hecharle más sal a su herida supurante Aido comentaba lo deslumbrante que se miraba la chica:

-"No te parece que se ve soberbia! Es bellisima como nadie...mira como la miran todos esos insignificantes humanos..."-dijo con desprecio sin fijarse en la mirada carmin que Kaname trataba de ocultar.

-"Cuando aprenderas a quedarte callado !"-le dijo Rouka a Aido.

-"No he dicho nada malo o si?"-dijo ingenuamente.

-"No , solo has dicho la verdad..."-dijo seriamente Kaname el cual habia logrado dificilmente controlar su ira.

-"Ciertamente que esa gitanilla se las trae...era como si flotara en el aire todo un sueño "-seguia añadiendo Aido en ese momento un codazo bien certero le saco el por un momento se habia sentido a gusto molestando a Kaname pero luego ya no vio sentido alguno en seguir aumentando su molestia cuando el sabia en carne propia que era que a quien se amaba otros la miraran con diferencia es que él,Senri, formaba parte de ese mundo del modelaje y sabia que era asi, pero no por eso dejaba de no sentir celos cuando los hombres miraban sin pudor a Rima o hacian comentarios como los que en ese momento hacian en referencia a las chicas.

-"Si me disculpan creo que ire a tomar un poco de aire.."-dijo de momento Kaname levantandose sin importar que incomodara a nadie .Senri y Kain intercambiaron miradas ,no cabia duda que a Kaname la situacion no le estaba saliendo nada facil, pero para mayor sorpresa vieron como en lugar de dirijirse para la salida se dirigia para detras de bambalinas," ahora si se armaria en grande!" pensaron al mismo tiempo los jovenes.

Detras del escenario era un caos completo, mujeres semi desnudas y hombres corrian de un lado para otro, unas desvistiendose ahi mismo delante de todos y poniendose otro diminuto conjunto, otras arreglandose el cabello o maquillandose de nuevo, era un ir y venir de gente nadie reparo en la presencia del elegante personaje ,este busco entre medio del corre corre por donde podia estar Artemisa, hasta que por fin su sentido de rastreo le indico que ella estaba muy cerca, basto con girarse un poco a la derecha para verla ahi de pie con otro conjunto de lenceria esta vez de color blanco, todo era de encaje delicadamente elaborado, vio con mucha molestia que un hombre asistia a la chica acomodandole el sosten justamente metiendo la mano donde no debia,el sujeto sin ningun reparo levantaba un poco los senos de la gitana para realzarlos en el diminuto sosten ,Artemisa no parecia incomodarse ante el contacto del hombre .Kaname lo miro detenidamente reparando en cada detalle del infeliz humano que se atrevia a tocar a la razon de su desasociego un tipo delgado, que parecia andar un poco maquillado y de movimientos casi femeninos le resulto demasiado raro para su gusto ,era como una mujer disfrazada de hombre" concluyó.

-"Niña puedes hacerme el favor de estarte quieta!"-reprocho el hombre a la gitana

-"Perdoname...es que esto molesta! No se como se pueden poner estas cosas ! Este encaje pica mucho!"-dijo la gitana restregandose por encima de la prenda los senos.

-"Bueno querida ....para verse bella hay que ver estrellas y a los hombres les encanta este tipo de prendas ,es mas los enloquece...."-añadio Tomas ,que asi se llamaba el sujeto.

-"Si tienes toda la razon Tommy,no se por que los hombres les fascina estas cosas si la quieren quitar en cuestion de segundos!"-dijo soltando la risa Rima.

-"Rima escuchas?! Adoro esa cancion!!!! "Damm I wish I was your lover....."-Tarareo Artemisa.

-"Eso amiga es una abierta declaracion! No te parece?"-le dijo Rima al ver a la gitana sumergirse en una letra que abiertamente pedia ser la amante de alguien

Kaname observo la expresion de la gitana al entonar la melodia ,ciertamente Rima tenia la razon era una declaracion sin reservas,ese detalle era lo que el necesitaba en ese momento .

-"Artemisa puedo hablerte"-dijo acercandose sin titubear Kaname a donde Artemisa estaba ya lista para salir.

-"Lo siento querido no puedes estar aqui..."-intervino Tomas al ver la presencia del hombre elegante que se acercaba a la chica.

Kaname solo fijo sus ojos en el pobre tipo para que este de una vez perdiera el conocimiento .

-"No te preocupes despertara pronto pero no recordara nada..."-dijo para tranquilizar un poco a la gitana que lo miraba asombrada.

-"No puedo hablar en este momento tengo que salir ..."-apenas logro decir Artemisa.

-"Quedate...."-le dijo casi en un susurro el seductor vampiro,a la vez que la atraia contra su cuerpo . La gitana no dijo nada ,no podia resistirse a ese agarre tan firme ,estaba perdida en la mirada cautivadora de aquel fantastico ser.

-"No quiero que salgas más....no quiero que nadie más te vea...quedate conmigo"-le dijo acercandose al rostro confundido de la mujer .

-"T ...tengo un compromiso que cumplir..."- trago grueso -"Y tu y yo ...pues ...tu y yo no somos nada....no puedes pedirme nada...."-le dijo Artemisa ahogandose en la mirada borgoña del vampiro.

-"Entonces...serias mi amante?....Quieres ser mi amante.....?"-le pregunto con la suavidad de su voz de terciopelo.

-"Yyyo...no sé....que quieres de mi ahora?"-logro articular Artemisa

-"Quiero que te quedes conmigo ...quedate a mi lado para siempre....quiero que seas mi amante....mi compañera,mi mujer y mi reyna....no es eso lo que pedias hace poco cuando entre aqui? Eso es tambien lo que yo quiero...."-Kaname la quemaba con los ojos el contacto del cuerpo semidesnudo de la mujer que temblaba como una hoja entre sus brazos casi le hacia perder el control,la cercania de esa boca roja que pedia a gritos ser tomada lo tenia hipnotizado. No lo dudo más y acercando su rostro lo más cerca que pudo al rostro de la gitana, beso ligeramente primero para luego con un beso desesperado adentrarse en esa boca que deseaba beber de un solo, la sintio vibrar entre sus brazos cuando decididamente su lengua acariciaba la lengua de la joven,sintio la piel de la gitana hervir al roze de sus manos,las que firmemente la tomaban para estrecharla más fuerte aún, mientras suspiros ahogados se perdian en los labios ahi pudo despejar cualquier duda : ella era suya ,con un beso le entrego el alma misma y el encontro lo que buscaba.

La solto poco a poco sin dejar de dar beso pequeñitos y ligeros sobre los labios aun tenia los ojos cerrados apenas los abrio lentamente tal vez como para comprobar que no habia sido una alucinacion ,efectivamente no habia sido un sueño, él estaba ahi mirandola con enrojecida pasion en la iris de sus ojos.

-"Ve a vestirte ...te espero a fuera para irnos a casa...."-concluyo él dandole un beso en la frente.

-"Kaname....este ....no puedo....como voy a desaparecer asi y hacer quedar mal a Rima"-Artemisa con dificultad lograba hilbanar ideas, recuperaba el aire poco a poco y aun no concretaba lo que Kaname le estaba pidiendo en ese momento se pasaba la mano por la frente tratando de apartar unas hebras que se le venian al frente de los ojos.

-"No te preocupes por eso...creo que el desfile se suspendera en unos minutos..."-le dijo con una mirada segura y una sonrisa de medio dio la vuelta y apenas dio unos pasos un bajon de la electricidad logró que todo quedara a oscuras en el lujoso hotel. A pocos minutos los murmullos y los gritos de algunas personas no se hicieron esperar, poco a poco aparecieron linternas y pequeñas luces de emergencia que por lo menos despejaban la penumbra. Tomas habia despertado de su desmayo completamente aturdido.

-"Que paso?"-atino a preguntar.

-"Hubo un bajon de electricidad parece que fue en todo el edificio ."-dijo Rima ayudandolo a incorporarse.

-"Ay!!! y con lo que me asusta la oscuridad! Creo que es mejor que se vistan..."-dijo el pobre hombre con una gran palidez apoderandose de su rostro.

Artemisa un tanto abrumada camino sintiendose como si estaba en medio de un sueño,no podia creer lo que habia sucedido minutos antes, tenia el temor de despertar y enterarse que todo habia sido trucos de su mente ansiosa. A como pudo se acomodo el vestido purpura con el que habia llegado al desfile metio las cosas en el bolso sin orden o cuidado se acerco a ella al ver su cara de confusion.

-"Caramba amiga! Acaso no deberias de estar brincando?"-le dijo para animarla

-"No lo se....es que parece todo tan raro....es como si estuviese soñando... Enrealidad paso todo eso que paso?"-le dijo aun incredula la gitana.

-"Si tu adorado tormento se decidio al fin...ahora seras sin duda alguna la dueña de su corazon..."-Rima le dijo esto mientras la abrazaba emocionada,la situacion se le antojaba romantica Kaname le parecio al fin decidido y como ella deseaba que Shiki Senri hiciese lo mismo con ella ....

-"Disculpe el señor la espera en el auto .."-una mujer alta y delgada se acercaba con un tono algo formal a las chicas.

-"Hola Seiren tanto tiempo sin verte...."-le saludo Rima

-"Perdon? Quien es usted?"-le pregunto la confundida Artemisa

-"Ella es la jefa de lo que es la seguridad de nosotros y sobre todo de Kaname.."-le introdujo Rima a Artemisa

-"Mucho gusto...."-dijo la joven extendiendo la mano a la otra mujer que no pasaba de ser de la misma edad ,la diferencia es que su aire casi militar infundia respeto de inmediato.

-"Vamos que el señor esta esperando"-dijo cortante la mujer de cabellos algo purpureos y corto.

Artemisa solo arqueo las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa ,miro a Rima y esta le infundio confianza con la mirada,asi que Artemisa se dejo conducir por la enigmatica Seiren .En efecto el auto esperaba a las afueras del Hotel el lujoso Rolls Royce Phantom negro aguardaba por ella. Entro algo nerviosa al automovil en su interior Kaname solamente le dedico una larga mirada que decia muchas cosas a la vez pero no dijo nada solo le extendio la mano para tranquilizarla. El camino fue silencioso, en el aire flotaban miles de preguntas y el camino parecia no tener fin. Al llegar a la casa amablemente Kaname se adelanto para abrirle la puerta a Artemisa , esta no podia sostenerle la mirada se sentia inquieta ,extraña como si su cabeza aun no le confirmara que ya el primer paso estaba dado y él le habia besado como nadie:

-"Seiren despide a los empleados por esta noche, no necesitaremos nada más"-ordeno Kaname...

-"Asi lo hare ...compermiso ...Kaname...Señora..."-dijo Seiren haciendo una breve reverencia se marcho a cumplir las ordenes de su jefe.

-"Me dijo señora?"-pregunto Artemisa con sorpresa

-"Ya entendio de momento que apartir de hoy alguien sera la Señora de esta casa..."-le dijo Kaname atrapandola entre sus brazos y nuevamente besando sus labios de una forma casi magica. La frialdad primera de sus labios se volvia calida al contacto de los febriles labios de Artemisa, enredaba sus largos dedos en el espesor de la cabellera negra de la mujer su cuerpo casi temblaba igual que el de ella al estar asi de cerca ese calor que el desconocia antes ahora le parecia tan familiar tan suyo. Todo en ese momento parecia detenerse hasta que ella poco a poco fue deteniendo el beso:

-"Tenemos que hablar....creo que hay cosas que debemos poner en claro..."-le dijo ella con cierto temor

-"Esta bien, tienes razon vayamos al estudio entonces.."-le dijo él ,la condujo al estudio sin romper el abrazo .Se sentaron en el amplio sofa que ella misma habia elegido para ese vez sentados ahi ella lo miro a los ojos:

-" Estas seguro de lo que haces?"-le disparo de un solo la gitana

-"Más que nunca...eso si ...solo si tu me aceptas,solo si tu estas dispuesta a quedarte a mi lado y tambie solo si supiera que.....tu... que tu me amas?"-le pregunto con algo de temor Kaname la determinacion de hacia unas horas habia desaparecido, ahora era solo un simple hombre que esperaba esa respuesta que tanto anhela escuchar.

-" Y tu que sientes?"-Artemisa contesto una pregunta con otra ,ella tambien sentia temor de muchas cosas.

-"Te ame hace muchos siglos atras....te ame sin saberlo el dia que te encontre de nuevo,cuando desperte el pasado que tanto dolia ...ahora se que estabas ahi....y que desde hacia tiempo ya te amaba..."-le dijo con una mirada triste y anhelante

-"Pasado dices? Que sabes tu que yo no se?"-las palabras de Kaname intrigaron a Artemisa ,ella creia sin dudar en las vidas pasadas , pero eso era algo que ella no manejaba mucho .

-"Es algo que te explicare con calma y más tiempo...pero dime me vas a contestar ahora lo que te pregunte?"-Kaname no soportaba más la incertidumbre

-"Y ella...?-como olvidarse del fantasma de Yuuki que aun deambulaba por la mente de todos.

-"Ella ya no importa...solo tu y nada más..."-Kaname sentia su garganta casi seca ,la incertudumbre lo tenia ciertamente nervioso pero como todo cabellero y lider debia controlarse.

-"Te amo como a nada en este universo...como negar lo que siento si esta ahi cada vez que te miro..."-le dijo ella con los ojos verdes parecian dos luceros alumbrando la noche.

-"Como puedes mirarme asi...como si estuvieras contemplando algo especial..."-le dijo Kaname perdido en el brillo de los ojos de plata que lo contemplaban

-"Has visto la luna llena reflejandose en un lago...?"-le contesto Artemisa

El asintio nada mas con cabeza.

-"Esa luna que cuida de todas las criaturas de la noche solo ella logra ver la belleza de aquello que nadie se atreve a mirar, tu eres eso ,el lago donde me miro a mi misma ese lago oscuro y manso,misterioso y lleno de magia que espera a ser admirado en su esencia..."-le dijo ella besando ligeramente sus labios.

-"Como puedes ver belleza en algo que tiene sus manos manchadas de sangre por tanto tiempo...."-le dijo Kaname mientras miraba sus manos como si en ellas miraba verdaderamente sangre. Artemisa se hinco en el sofa poniendose casi encima de Kaname, tomó las manos de este y las beso con amor como si quisiera arrancar el dolor de Kaname con sus labios:

-"Quien soy yo para juzgar tu pasado?yo no quiero ser la que escupa tu rostro sino la brisa que acaricie tu espalda....dejame compartir tu dolor , tus culpas y tu condena si es preciso..."-Artemisa hablaba decidida,se acercó para acortar la distancia y el termino de cerrar el espacio.

En vueltos en un beso que parecia el primer beso de amor,nerviosos ansiosos e inexpertos, luego los labios se acoplaron y las lenguas se rozaron deseosas, el aire se mezclaba en sus alientos sofocados y al fin las almas del pasado se encontraban en el presente.


End file.
